


Caramel Macchiato

by Imprompttu



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: A Little Bit Of High School AU Because They Are Young And Adorable, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Grantaire, Drugs, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprompttu/pseuds/Imprompttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Grantaire przeszedł się do łazienki i ochlapał twarz zimną wodą, po czym spojrzał bardziej przytomnie w odbicie lustrzane, obiecując sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie tyle pił. W poważnym wzroku wytrwał ledwie parę nędznych sekund, po czym jego wargi wygięły się w ironicznym uśmieszku, przez co zmaltretowane skronie zabolały odrobinę mocniej, a tył głowy zaczął podejrzanie pulsować.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział Pierwszy

Poniedziałek był kolejnym dniem, podczas którego Grantaire musiał zerwać się z łóżka w akompaniamencie irytującej melodii zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie, aby normalnie funkcjonować bez szybkiej dawki kofeiny w ogromnych ilościach. Miał więc zdecydowanie spore szczęście, że ze wszystkich wakacyjnych profesji, jakie mógł sobie wybrać, aby zarobić parę groszy na potencjalne, dodatkowe kursy rysunku (oraz alkohol, ponieważ w praktyce przyzwyczajenia zawsze wygrywały z dobrymi chęciami), zdecydował się na pracę w roli baristy.

Także, brunet zwlókł się z posłania i jakimś przedmiotem, który posiadał najbliżej siebie, bezceremonialnie wycelował w irytujący budzik, jaki zdawał się dzwonić coraz głośniej, o ile w ogóle było to możliwe. Chłopak nie zakonotował, czym był przedmiot, który wylądował na ziemi obok zmaltretowanego budzika, ponieważ jego powieki wciąż zamykały się co parę sekund, jak gdyby nie umiał utrzymać ich dłużej na wodzy, ale był prawie pewien, że wyczuł twardą oprawkę, więc być może również wyżył się na jednym ze znienawidzonych, szkolnych podręczników, których swoją drogą wciąż jeszcze nie posprzątał, chociaż wielkimi krokami zbliżał się koniec lipca, więc też półmetek letniej przerwy przed jego ostatnim rokiem w liceum.

Grantaire przeszedł się do łazienki i ochlapał twarz zimną wodą, po czym spojrzał bardziej przytomnie w odbicie lustrzane, obiecując sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie tyle pił. W poważnym wzroku wytrwał ledwie parę nędznych sekund, po czym jego wargi wygięły się w ironicznym uśmieszku, przez co zmaltretowane skronie zabolały odrobinę mocniej, a tył głowy zaczął podejrzanie pulsować. Oczywiście, chłopak był na to dobrze przygotowany.

Z powrotem rzucił się na łóżko, aby sięgnąć do szafki nocnej, gdzie znajdowało się istne muzeum rozmaitości. Znalazł parę opakowań po papierosach, kilkanaście zapomnianych szkiców, niezatemperowane ołówki, do połowy zjedzony batonik i ładowarkę do swojego telefonu (ha, był pewien, że tak naprawdę jej nie zgubił!), a następnie wreszcie jego zmęczony wzrok napotkał pudełko z napisem „aspiryna”.

Jeżeli Grantaire wierzyłby w jakichś bogów, uznałby to za ich najwspanialszy dar dla ludzkości, tuż po alkoholu, ale w gruncie rzeczy nigdy za bardzo nie ciągnęło go do tematów religijnych. Bez większego pośpiechu (chociaż właściwie był już dobrze spóźniony, więc po co w ogóle nastawiał ten budzik – cóż, jego logika po wpływie alkoholu nie przedstawiała się nad wyraz wspaniale) wyjął parę pigułek i połknął, popijając wodą.

Następnie sięgnął po pierwszą, lepszą koszulkę, a z oparcia krzesła zdjął swoją ukochaną, zieloną bluzę. Ręką sięgnął pod łóżko (tak, _pod łóżko_ , ponieważ tam również był skład rzeczy wszelakich, ale właściwie cały jego pokój przedstawiał się podobnie) i znalazł jeansy oraz czarne trampki, których jedna sznurówka była popruta, więc zawsze poniewierała się po ziemni, a brunet nie przywiązywał do tego większej uwagi, czy też bardziej trafnie, żadnej uwagi.

Dwie minuty później przemierzał już zatłoczoną, poranną ulicę z plecakiem luźno zarzuconym na jedno ramię i fajką między wargami. Nieprzyjemna staruszka popatrzyła na niego krzywo, kiedy wypuścił w pobliżu jej szanownej przestrzeni osobistej obłok dymu, jednak chłopak szedł dalej, niewzruszony. Rzecz jasna nie miał zamiaru robić czegoś tak niedorzecznego, jak przepraszanie kobiety, lecz bynajmniej, nie z powodu ciągle przedłużającego się spóźnienia, tylko raczej przyzwyczajenia do person zgorszonych lub zirytowanych wszystkim, co chłopak reprezentował.

Drzwi kawiarni otworzyły się gładko, a dzwonek, który umiejscowiony był tuż nad wejściem dał wdzięcznie znać, że ktoś przekroczył próg lokalu. Chociaż dźwięk ten na ogół był całkiem przyjemny, a już z pewnością neutralny, Grantaire czuł się, jakby był w stanie zamordować wszystko, co tylko odważyło się przy nim wydać choćby najcichszy szmer. Ale z drugiej strony, chłopak już jakiś czas wcześniej doszedł do wniosku, że pracowanie w kawiarni ma kilka dosadnych minusów, z którymi musiał się borykać. Na przykład, pracownicy „Barykady”, gdyż tak lokal był nazwany, musieli przychodzić o niemożebnie wczesnych godzinach, ponieważ jak wszystkim dobrze wiadomo, tłum kofeiny domagał się rano (i Grantaire wolał o tym nie myśleć, bo sam jeszcze nie dostał własnej). Okoliczne sklepy, czy też butiki mogły zostawać otwarte nawet dwie godziny później, ponieważ kto w drodze do pracy decydował się na zakupowe szaleństwa? Na pewno mniej ludzi, niż ci, którzy fantazjowali całą drogę do ich małego lokalu o ponętnym, mocnym espresso, ponieważ takich, tutaj uwierzcie, przychodziło o wiele więcej, niż faktycznie można się tego było na ogół spodziewać.

Drugim minusem, nawet bardziej dołującym niż ten poprzedni, było to, że ani szefowi, ani innym pracownikom wczesna pora zdawała się nie przeszkadzać i Grantaire utknął w tej krainie zdrajców miłego, błogiego snu na rzecz gorącej kawy, którą mógł pić za darmo w nieokreślonych ilościach, co akurat przedstawiało się pozytywnie. Jednak wciąż dogłębnie wierzył w teorię spiskową, że wszyscy naokoło byli tak naprawdę krwiożerczymi androidami, którzy skrzętnie oczekiwali na dobrą sposobność do przejęcia władzy nad światem dzięki swojej przerażającej umiejętności do dobrego samopoczucia o wczesnych porach. Fakt, że nikt nie brał tak poważnej obawy do serca stanowił już osobną kwestię.

Grantaire pomachał do właściciela, którego gabinetowe drzwi były uchylone, jednak gest nie przedstawiał się nazbyt entuzjastycznie. Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok, kiedy kątem oka zauważył ruch powyżej ekranu komputera. Oczywiście, wiedział, o której jego pracownik powinien być w pracy, ale jedynie uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. Grantaire korzystał z tego, że miał najwspanialszego szefa w historii wszystkich szefów, ponieważ Valjean stanowił ucieleśnienie dobroci. W całym swoim życiu chłopakowi nigdy nie udało się usłyszeć, aby ten się zdenerwował lub chociażby podniósł głos, a przydarzyły im się różne wpadki, o których lepiej nie wspominać dla dobra renomy kawiarni.

Brunet usadowił się za ladą, tuż koło Eponine, która mierzyła go czujnym spojrzeniem znad zmarszczonych, ale idealnie wyregulowanych brwi. Grantaire tylko jęknął, rzucił własny bagaż na podłogę i opadł na jedno z krzeseł, równocześnie chowając ręce w ramionach ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Kawy – zaskomlał.

– Ty tutaj jesteś od robienia kawy, R – przypomniała mu dziewczyna.

Grantaire jedynie westchnął jeszcze głośniej i zaczął rozmasowywać skronie, chociaż to działanie wcale nie pomagało w tępym bólu i po raz kolejny chłopak pomyślał, że nie, nie będzie już więcej pić, ale znowu miał ochotę zaśmiać się sobie w twarz gorzko i jedyne, czego pragnął naprawdę rozpaczliwie oprócz kofeiny, to wypalić tyle papierosów, żeby mu się zaczęło kręcić w głowie, ale wiedział, że wewnątrz kawiarni był zakaz palenia (mimo wszystko, testowanie cierpliwości Valjeana nie stanowiło jego ulubionego zajęcia, nie dajcie się zwieść), a na dodatek jego pomysł przedstawiał się co najmniej beznadziejnie, ogólnie rzecz ujmując.

– Ty też!

– Ale ja się nie spóźniłam ponad czterdzieści minut – poinformowała, zakładając ręce na piersi. Najwidoczniej była na niego o coś obrażona, jednak Grantaire nie miał pojęcia, czym mógłby być tego powód i jego szare komórki odmówiły posłuszeństwa, aby podjąć próbę wywnioskowania przyczyny w jakiś, nawet najbardziej banalny sposób. Zamiast tego posłał swojej koleżance pytające spojrzenie, a ta przewróciła oczami. – Musiałam otwierać kawiarnie razem z szefem i _Cosette._

Imię zostało wymówione z tak ogromną dozą niechęci, że Grantaire od razu wiedział, co było na rzeczy, chociaż zapewne byłby świadomy nawet w momencie, gdyby dziewczyna nie okazała się tak oczywista we własnych odczuciach negatywnych. Eponine z Cosette nigdy nie dogadywały się idealnie i chłopak nie mógł tego do końca jeszcze wtedy zrozumieć, ponieważ obie były osobami bardzo uprzejmymi, chociaż odmiennymi, ale interesującymi pod kątem charakterów. Niedawno zaś kobiety weszły na ścieżkę wojenną, a przynajmniej stało się to całkowicie jasne dla osób postronnych (zdecydowanie wyglądało tak ze strony Eponine, podczas gdy Cosette zachowywała spokój i grację, a Grantaire nie wiedział, czy było tak z powodu, że wygrywała, czy może tak przedstawiało się jej codzienne usposobienie, ale obstawał bardziej za drugą możliwością).

Chodziło o nic innego, a chłopaka i Grantaire od czasu, kiedy dowiedział się, kogo darzyły uczuciami jego koleżanki, nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Często zastanawiał się, co takiego Marius miał w sobie, że przyciągał kobiety, kiedy nie potrafił wykonać żadnego ruchu w kierunku potencjalnej, przyszłej randki i denerwował się, jeżeli jakaś przedstawicielka płci przeciwnej patrzyła na niego dłużej, niż trzy sekundy. Grantaire sam nigdy nie przeżył czegoś podobnego, nie w taki sposób. Co prawda mężczyzna miał przebrzydłą skłonność do wpadania w zauroczenia, a ich obiekty zazwyczaj nie zwracały na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Reszta jego doświadczenia w dziedzinie związkowej łamane na seksualnej ograniczała się raczej do szalonych przygód po alkoholu lub innych używkach, ewentualnie odkrywania nowych rzeczy. Chłopak wciąż pamiętał jak jeszcze w podstawówce pocałował swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Jehana i myślał, że się w nim zakochał, ale się przeliczył na tak ogromnej skali, że potem obawiał się przyjść na zajęcia przez _tydzień._ Choć od tego czasu ich relacja nawet się zacieśniła, wspomnienie nadal pozostawało żenujące.

Niemniej, Grantaire w miłostkach dobry nie był. Przewidywał dla siebie nieciekawą przyszłość, jako że całe życie ograniczy do całowania i zabierania do domu przypadkowych osób z imprez lub opcjonalnie wpadnie po uszy i zakocha się w kimś, kto nie będzie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Odrobinę pesymistyczna wizja. Tylko odrobinę.

– Przepraszam. Za dużo alkoholu nawet mnie może czasami zwalić z nóg – odparł wreszcie brunet, starając się brzmieć przyjaźnie, jednak poległ na całej linii i mógł najwyżej wydawać się zmęczony oraz zrezygnowany. – Otworzę za ciebie jutro. Zrobisz sobie wolny poranek. Co ty na to? – podjął już nieco żywiej i podniósł ciężkie spojrzenie, mrugając parokrotnie, aby odpędzić smętne wizje. W końcu tamtego wieczora nie zamierzał pić, więc mógł wstać wcześniej. On już _nigdy_ nie zamierzał pić, a chociaż jego postanowienia były kiepskie i mało znaczące to naprawdę chciał dobrze. Naprawdę!

Eponine uśmiechnęła się lekko, ponieważ go znała i wiedziała, że się starał oraz prawdopodobnie nie miał zamiaru wypić aż tak dużo na imprezie poprzedniego dnia, ile faktycznie mu się udało, tylko stracił rachubę.

– Wiesz, że prawdopodobnie jutro znowu zaśpisz i Valjean będzie na ciebie wściekły? Dlatego nigdy nie otwierasz sam. Zawsze się spóźniasz, dzisiaj po prostu udało ci się szczególnie długo...

– Valjean nie potrafi być na nikogo zły, co dopiero wściekły – prychnął, przewracając oczami.

– Ale jestem pewna, że potrafi ci obciąć pensję.

– Nie. Tego też nie umie – powiedział twardo Grantaire, a następnie pokręcił głową, bo niemal miał ochotę odwrócić się za siebie i upewnić, czy aby ich szef nie stał za jego plecami, co byłoby idealnym zwieńczeniem cudownego poranka. Na szczęście żaden dezaprobujący dźwięk nie dobiegł do jego uszu, więc tylko uśmiechnął się najszerzej jak potrafił w danej chwili i zapytał ponownie, licząc na twierdzącą odpowiedź. - To dostanę tę kawę, zanim przyjdzie tu więcej ludzi? Chyba nie chcesz, żebym zakończył moją plugawą egzystencję przedwcześnie? Nie będziesz miała co zrobić z moimi zwłokami!

Eponine zachichotała, jakby się wreszcie rozchmurzyła, po czym dała mu lekkiego kuksańca w bok.

– Jesteś leniem – stwierdziła dramatycznie, ale włączyła ekspres do kawy i och...

Kofeina naprawdę działała cuda.


	2. Rozdział 2

Następne parę godzin, trzy kubki gorącej kawy oraz kolejne dwie aspiryny później Grantaire wrócił do swojego zwyczajowego humoru. Chłopak pogwizdywał, kiedy zalewał gorącą kawę mlekiem i dodawał fantazyjne syropy lub okazjonalnie bitą śmietaną. Osobiście nigdy nie był fanem podgrzewania filiżanek, ponieważ _naprawdę, kto interesowałby się temperaturą porcelany z przeceny?_ Jednak najwidoczniej i tacy ludzie się zdarzali, a w wymogach podobne czynności figurowały, więc Grantaire wykonywał je za każdym razem, jeśli było to konieczne.

Kiedy w okolicy godziny dwunastej słońce zaczęło przygrzewać silniej, myśli bruneta uleciały w kierunku jego przyjaciół, którzy spędzali swoje wakacje daleko za granicą. Grantaire zastanawiał się, co w tamtej chwili robił Jehan, ale miał wrażenie, że nie byłoby to nic szczególnie pasjonującego, od kiedy to _ojciec_ chłopaka wybrał dla niego obóz, gdy okazało się, że sam będzie zajęty całą przerwę wakacyjną przez swoją niesamowicie ważną pracę w roli szefowania w wielkim, przeszklonym biurowcu, co dla Grantaire'a nie przedstawiało się zadziwiająco, ale Jean wyglądał na odrobinę zranionego. Tamtej nocy chłopcy spali w jednym łóżku i opowiadali sobie własne plany na przyszłość, w której nie byłoby ludzi, jacy sprawialiby im krzywdy, czy też wprawiali w konsternacje lub powodowali, że kwestionowali własne troski. Kiedy Grantaire roztaczał pozytywne wizje, wiedział jak bardzo bzdurnie się one przedstawiały, ale z drugiej strony zrobiłby wszystko, absolutnie _wszystko,_ aby podnieść na duchu swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który i tak w prawdziwość jego wizji nie uwierzył, ale był świadomy szczerych intencji.

Nie licząc Jehana, najlepszymi przyjaciółmi Grantaire byli między innymi również Joly i Bossuet, którzy wyjechali na wakacje razem z rodzicami tego pierwszego do Włoch i zamierzali się cieszyć własnym towarzystwem przez całe trzy tygodnie. Bossuetowi tuż przed wyjazdem zdarzyło się zgubić bilet na lot i gdyby Joly tego nie przewidział, zapewne chłopak o najgorszym szczęściu po tej stronie równika dołowałby się w rogu kawiarni przez większą część lata, więc Grantaire wręcz cieszył się, że zaopatrzono ich w dodatkową kopię na wypadek nieoczekiwanych okoliczności. Brunet miał też nadzieję, że chłopcy wrócą z podróży nieco odmienieni lub przynajmniej uświadomieni we własnych uczuciach, co byłoby istnym wybawieniem, ponieważ ani on, ani Jehan nie musieliby już więcej wysłuchiwać marudzenia Lesgle'a na temat beznadziejności własnej sytuacji, ponieważ _być_ _zakochanym_ w najlepszym przyjacielu, ta wizja po prostu nie przedstawiała się nad wyraz interesująco. Zwłaszcza, kiedy stałość ich relacji mogła zostać wystawiona na próbę i oczywiście, że Grantaire nie wierzył w te bzdury, ale ludzie ogarnięci uczuciami odznaczali się wyjątkowo idiotycznym tokiem myślowym, a już na pewno dość nerwowym.

Ostatnimi z ich małego kółeczka wzajemnej adoracji byli Feuilly i Bahorel. Obaj zniknęli na początku czerwca i pojawiali się w kawiarni (czy też okazjonalnie pokoju Grantaire'a w środku nocy, ale to był jedynie Bahorel, kiedy wpadł w większego doła i przyniósł whiskey, aby utopić smutki) od czasu do czasu, wymieniali się wiadomościami tekstowymi lub zdjęciami z własnych wyjazdów i _nie dotrzymywali mu towarzystwa,_ co było odrobinę niecodzienne. Trójka dzieliła razem wszystkie złe nawyki, także na rękę było im umawiać się na nocne popijawy. Feuilly wysłuchiwał wtedy, jak Grantaire wyśmiewał wyższe władze i ich niesamowite skłonności do komplikowania spraw wszelkich, kiedy chłopak jedynie rzucał cyniczne uwagi oraz oczekiwał, że cały świat nie będzie od niego wymagał czegoś, co dyrektor nazwał raz dojrzewaniem („wreszcie byś spoważniał, Grantaire...”), kiedy odkrył, że został przyklejony do własnego siedzenia i jak się dowiedział, kto był sprawcą tego incydentu, wciąż pozostało dla uczniów tajemnicą.

Więc Grantaire siedział sam w kawiarni i właściwie mógł namówić Mariusa na jakąś rozrywkę, ale nie robił tego, od kiedy chłopak wydawał się tak szalenie pochłonięty przez spędzanie czasu ze swoją nową dziewczyną, że zapewne odrzuciłby jakąkolwiek propozycję, która nie obejmowałaby jego uroczej Cosette. Z drugiej zaś strony, gdyby Grantaire został wystawiony na niebezpieczeństwo kilku godzin oglądania pełnych miłości spojrzeń, splecionych dłoń i krótkich pocałunków; zapewne albo zrobiłoby mu się niedobrze, albo przykro, że sam nie mógł sobie na nic takiego pozwolić z wcześniej wspomnianych przyczyn.

Eponine też mogła mu towarzyszyć w jakichś rozrywkach, czy też wyprawach do barów, gdzie nie sprawdzali ich dowodów osobistych, ale ostatnio wydawała się bardziej przygnębiona i właśnie machała do niego ostentacyjnie, ponieważ zapewne nie zakonotował tego, że dziewczyna co najmniej trzy razy chciała się z nim już porozumieć.

– Ziemia do Grantaire'a! – zawołała z mocno zmrużonymi brwiami, kiedy szturchnęła go w ramię. Następnie wręczyła mu kartkę papieru z zamówieniem. – Załatw to. Idę do Valjeana, żeby mu przypomnieć, co powinniśmy zamówić. On zawsze chodzi z głową w chmurach. Kiedyś skończy nam się skończy kawa i będziemy sprzedawać soki owocowe...

Chłopak mrugnął parę razy i wreszcie wziął świstek, po czym przeczytał, co było na nim napisane, ale Eponine już nie było, więc udało jej się uniknąć widoku, jak brunet przewracał oczami ironicznie.

– Karmelowe latte macchiato? – prychnął pod nosem, kiedy sięgał po syrop. – Kto w ogóle pije takie świństwa?

– Ja piję.

Grantaire niemal zakrztusił się własną śliną, kiedy wyjmował wysoką szklankę z szafki nad jedną z dwóch umywalek, która o mało nie wyślizgnęła mu się z dłoni. Głos za jego plecami był tak pewny siebie i zirytowany, że brunet przez pewien czas analizował możliwość zignorowania wypowiedzi, ponieważ podczas dnia, którego nie mógł nazwać mianem lepszym od kompletnej porażki, nie miał ochoty wdawać się w wyjątkowo głośne kłótnie lub bijatyki, zwłaszcza we własnej pracy.

Mimo wszystko, odwrócił się.

I to była najgorsza decyzja jego życia.

Pierwsze, co zobaczył, to idealnie ułożone loki i miał pewność, że nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył, żeby czyjś kolor włosów był aż tak złoty, wyjątkowy, czy też wyróżniający się w tłumie. Grantaire pomyślał, że nazwanie ich blondem stanowiłoby obrzydliwe oszczerstwo, gdyż żadnego innego blondu nie można byłoby porównać z wdzięczną barwą, którą został obdarzony przybysz. Prócz tego, chłopak, który stał po drugiej stronie lady miał jasną skórę oraz niebieskie oczy, w których tliło życie (i może też niejakie zniecierpliwienie). Był ubrany w czerwony płaszcz, co biorąc pod uwagę temperaturę, stanowiło co najmniej fakt zadziwiający, jednak wyjątkowo pasowało do postaci młodzieńca, który nie mógł być o wiele starszy od samego Grantaire'a.

Nieznajomy odchrząknął i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej.

Grantaire otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale natychmiast je zamknął. Powtórzył tę czynność jeszcze dwa lub trzy razy, zanim zorientował się, że musiało to wyglądać co najmniej idiotycznie, więc zakrył usta wnętrzem dłoni i po prostu oniemiał.

Bezimienny chłopak był piękny. Grantaire nie sądził, aby kiedykolwiek widział kogoś tak niezwykłego i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć, aby się nie wygłupić, kiedy uprzedził go rozmówca.

A kiedy się odezwał, _cała magia prysła_.

– Odebrało ci nagle język? – sarknął, zanim przestąpił z nogi na nogę wyczekująco i dodał. – Ja piję. Zastanów się najpierw, zanim będziesz wyśmiewać czyjś gust. Wszyscy są sobie równi bez względu na to, co piją. Mam prawo zamówić, co zechcę i jesteś zmuszony mi to dać. To twoja praca.

– Ja...

– Na dodatek twoja koleżanka przyjęła moje zamówienie źle, chociaż nie powinienem się dziwić, skoro w tym mieście zapewne nic nie może być zrobione dobrze – powiedział, po czym westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. – Zamawiałem karmelowe latte macchiato na _sojowym_ mleku, o ile w ogóle takie macie.

Grantaire nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć i po prawdzie zastanawiał się, jak ktoś tak zjawiskowy może mieć tak nieprzyjazne usposobienie. Brunet więc zrobił to, co wychodziło mu najlepiej, wydrwił rozmówcę.

– To... To wcale nie sprawia, że twoje zamówienie brzmi jakkolwiek lepiej.

Złotowłosy wybałuszył oczy ze zdziwienia, jakby nie spodziewał się, że ktoś w tamtym miejscu był gotów się mu postawić.

– Przepraszam bardzo?! – warknął, mrużąc oczy następnie, jakby mierzył rozmówcę pod kątem przyszłych argumentów, czy też gróźb.

– Ach, nie ma za co. Żałuję jedynie poprzednich baristów, których musiałeś zarzucać takim zamówieniem. To nawet nie jest kawa, tylko młodzieżowa wersja deseru, którą podają w Starbucksach – stwierdził Grantaire, unosząc brwi prześmiewczo. – A na dodatek... Zamieniasz rozmowę o kawie w debatę na temat wolności? Serio?

– Myślę, że nie masz pojęcia, z kim rozmawiasz...

– I masz rację.

– Więc powinieneś wiedzieć, jak traktować ludzi o wiele ważniejszych od cieb... – mówił naburmuszony, kiedy jakiś chłopak w okularach podszedł do nich i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

Posłał Grantairowi uspokajające spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się do złotowłosego i położył rękę na jego ramieniu. W drugiej dłoni trzymał książkę, na wpół otwartą, która podkreślała jego wygląd intelektualisty.

– Wszystko w porządku?

– Właśnie mówiłem temu chłopakowi...

– Enjolras, dopiero co tu przyjechaliśmy, nie możesz wszczynać kłótni.

– To nie ja wszczynałem kłótnie, Combeferre.

Grantaire obserwował wymianę zdań pomiędzy przyjaciółmi, jak się dowiedział, Enjolrasem i Combeferre'm, z zainteresowaniem. Dwójka była całkowicie odmienna, jednak on również posiadał kompanów zupełnie innych od własnego, niekoniecznie najlepszego charakteru. Najlepszy przykład stanowił chociażby Jehan.

Ale spojrzenie Grantaire'a wciąż uciekało w kierunku złotowłosego.

 _Ejolras_.

Piękne imię pasowało do pięknego właściciela.

– Myślę, że Enjolras ma rację – przyznał po chwili Grantaire z przyjaznym na odmianę wyrazem twarzy. Mógł czuć na swoich plecach dezaprobujący wzrok Eponine, która wróciła już na salę i zbierała brudne szklanki oraz filiżanki, jednak nie chciała mieszać się w konflikt, póki sytuacja nie stałaby się patowa. Uniósł kąciki ust lekko w górę i _to nie tak, że chciał zrobić dobre wrażenie po nieszczególnie udanym starcie znajomości_. Naprawdę! W końcu nawet nie wiedział nawet, czy zobaczy jeszcze kiedykolwiek któregoś z chłopaków na oczy. – Jestem tak samo winny, jak on.

Enjolras jedynie spiął się jeszcze bardziej, niż dotychczas i złapał za rękawy płaszcza, jak gdyby nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękami. Widać było, że chciał jak najszybciej zakończyć konwersację dla większych, bliżej nieokreślonych korzyści, a jednocześnie miał niesłychaną ochotę, aby przemówić bariście do rozsądku.

– To nie do końca to, co miałem na myśli – odpowiedział zza zaciśniętych zębów.

Combeferre jedynie westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i pokręcił głową, ale zdjął dłoń z ramienia Enjolrasa, chociaż najwidoczniej jeszcze nie do końca miał pewność, że jego przyjaciel będzie zachowywał się odpowiednio, więc trzymał na niego oko.

W tym samym czasie Grantaire zaśmiał się cicho i zaproponował:

– W takim razie niech twój deser będzie za darmo, złotowłosy.

– Nie zamawiałem żadnego deseru – stwierdził Enjolras głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i minęło parę sekund, zanim zorientował się, że w wypowiedzi, którą przed chwilą usłyszał było jeszcze coś nie tak. Kiedy sobie to uświadomił, końcówki jego uszu nieznacznie się zaróżowiły, ale Grantaire nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy to nowy poziom zirytowania, czy jakieś przyjemniejsze uczucie. – Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

– Ależ zamawiałeś. Karmelowe latte macchiato. Na koszt firmy – odparł brunet i sięgnął do lodówki, aby wyjąć z niej kartonik mleka, o którym krążyły pogłoski, że faktycznie było zdrowsze i lepsze do picie przez większość społeczeństwa, chociaż Grantaire jakoś nigdy szczególnie nie zawracał sobie głowy zdrowym żywieniem. Owoce i warzywa niewiele w końcu mogłyby zdziałać na tle papierosów i alkoholu. – Złotowłosy.

Enjolras zmierzył rozmówcę takim spojrzeniem, jakby chciał co najmniej, aby ten padł ofiarą brutalnego morderstwa lub egzorcyzmów. Grantaire miał zamiar zaśmiać się na ten widok, ale powstrzymał się, aby chłopak nie postanowił jednak urządzić awantury. Brunet przez wzgląd na poprzednie problemy w kawiarni, których był przyczyną, i jakich wspominać nie zamierzał, miał przeczucie, że jeszcze parę takich sytuacji, a nie zagrzeje stałego miejsca w tamtej pracy, chociaż naprawdę ją lubił.

Grantaire nawet chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale nagle parę metrów dalej odezwał się kolejny chłopak z szerokim uśmiechem. Machał do Enjolrasa oraz Combeferre'a entuzjastycznie.

– Patrzcie, mają tutaj akwarium! – zawołał, wskazując na niebieskawą taflę wody oraz pływające w niej stworzenia. Potem podniósł głowę i napotkał kolejny, warty uwagi przedmiot. – I mapę! Możemy ustalić, gdzie pójdziemy dalej.

Enjolras odwrócił się w stronę pozytywnie nastrojonego przyjaciela i ledwo zaszczycił go spojrzeniem, po czym skierował się do najbliższego, wolnego stolika, mówiąc:

– Mamy naszą własną mapę, Courfeyrac. Daj spokój.

Wyraz twarzy chłopaka natychmiastowo stał się przygnębiony, kiedy ten zmarszczył lekko brwi i mruknął pod nosem „och, no dobrze”. Grantaire zdążył również dostrzec, że spojrzenie, którym obrzucił trzeciego koleżkę Combeferre, było odrobinę bardziej troskliwe, niż te, jakimi do tamtej pory stoicki chłopak operował.

– Sądzę, że możemy zobaczyć też na tej mapie – powiedział po chwili i twarz Courfa się rozjaśniła, jakby dostał wcześniej prezenty na Boże Narodzenie.

Grantaire pomyślał, że mógłby ich polubić, gdyby mieli szansę bliższego poznania. Combeferre i Courfeyrac wydawali się mili, chociaż mieli zupełnie inne charaktery. Pierwszy z nich był cichy, spokojny i raczej zdystansowany, drugi zaś przedstawiał się wesoło, głośno i radośnie. Jedynie Enjolrasa Grantaire nie mógł rozgryźć... Tak samo czuł się, kiedy przyniósł mu zamówione latte. Również gdy obserwował potem subtelnie stolik, chociaż zapewne by się _nigdy_ do tego nie przyznał.

– Czemu się tak na nich gapisz? – zapytała w końcu Eponine.

Och....

Może jednak nie robił tego tak bardzo subtelnie, jak miał w zamiarze. Jego mózg od razu zaczął przetwarzać informacje, ponieważ Grantaire chciał natychmiast wiedzieć, czy zauważyli? Czy _Enjolras_ zauważył? Czemu chłopak był taki zirytowany? W końcu to nie mogła być tylko wina baristy. Co tutaj robił?

_Kim był?_

Z takimi myślami Grantaire tylko utwierdził się w jednym wniosku – wcale nie powinien był się wtedy odwracać, żeby zobaczyć Enjolrasa.

– Oczywiście, że się nie gapię – zareagował nieco zbyt szybko i szorstko Grantaire.

Śmiech Eponine tamtego dnia był jednym z najbardziej dobijających dźwięków, jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić, choć tak naprawdę nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że dziewczyna już _wiedziała._ Chociaż on nie miał pojęcia.


	3. Rozdział 3

Torby Enjolrasa leżały porozrzucane po pokoju beznamiętnie, czekając na opróżnienie i posegregowanie ich zawartości na dębowych półkach oraz wewnątrz pokaźnej wielkości szafy. Sam chłopak siedział na łóżku z nogami skrzyżowanymi i zastanawiał się nad czymś intensywnie, a równocześnie lustrował pokój, rzucając wzrok w każdy kąt po kolei, aby przeanalizować wnętrze.

Dość duża lampa, która została umiejscowiona na środku sufitu, obmywała pokój w ciepłym, żółtawym świetle. Ściany były gołe, puste, podobnie jak wszelkie regały. Biurko położone zostało przy dość sporym oknie, a fotel obrotowy stał tuż koło niego dumnie.

Enjolras wyswobodził własne nogi i jedną z nich kopnął rzeczony mebel, także nagle znalazł się on parę metrów dalej. Fotel zakręcił się wokół własnej osi i stanął, kiedy napotkał na swojej drodze dywan o dennych wzorach oraz pastelowym ubarwieniu.

Następnie blondyn westchnął głęboko i schował twarz w dłoniach. Ostatkami sił powstrzymywał się przed uwolnieniem własnego niezadowolenia, ponieważ po dwóch stronach jego pokoju znajdowały się sypialnie Courfa i Combeferre'a, którzy jedynie niepotrzebnie by się zdenerwowali.

Jednak ironia sytuacji wymagała, że Enjolras i tak nie został pozostawiony samemu sobie. Zamiast tego, niecałe dwadzieścia minut później usłyszał mocne, aczkolwiek przyjazne pukanie do drzwi. Wciąż nie robił absolutnie nic, w czym przeszkadzałoby mu towarzystwo, z wyjątkiem być może pogrążania się we własnym zirytowaniu.

– Wejdź, Courf – zawołał w kierunku drzwi, które uchyliły się nieznacznie i zamknęły za gościem.

– Zawsze wiesz, że to ja – stwierdził brunet, kiedy gramolił się na łóżko koło Enjolrasa. Następnie wbił zdziwione spojrzenie w nierozpakowaną walizkę i zaklejone pudła. – Nadal nie rozłożyłeś swoich rzeczy.

Blondyn jedynie wzruszył ramionami, nie do końca uściślając, czy była to reakcja na pierwszą część wypowiedzi, czy może drugą. Znów wciągnął powietrze i napełnił nim płuca do granic własnej możliwości, jakby co najmniej brakowało mu tlenu przez długi czas. Nieszczególnie miał ochotę na rozmowy. Naprawdę doceniał swoich przyjaciół, ale... Cóż, czasami lepiej było, aby niektórzy ludzie pozostawili go w spokoju, ponieważ miał obrzydliwy nawyk mówienia okropnych rzeczy, kiedy ogarniał go negatywny nastrój.

– Nie wszyscy pukają w rytm melodii – odparł w końcu.

– A rzeczy?

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie chcę tu być. Pewnie nawet, gdybym chciał, nie zagrzałbym tu miejsca długo. Kiedy pozwolą mi wyjechać z powrotem do Paryża, nie będę musiał przynajmniej tracić czasu na pakowanie się – prychnął Enjolras i był bardzo bliski położenia sobie poduszki na głowie, aby odciąć się od wszystkich bodźców, jakie nadciągały nieprzyjaźnie ze strony świata zewnętrznego.

Courfeyrac zmarszczył brwi fatalnie.

– Nie powinieneś tak mówić!

– Dlaczego?

– Bo może akurat ta szkoła ci się spodoba!

– To szkołą z internatem, do której mój ojciec wysłał mnie, ponieważ sprawiałem _problemy –_ sarknął Enjolras, przewracając oczami. –Dyrektor Javert patrzył się na mnie, jak gdybym był młodym terrorystą. Wszystko tutaj jest całkowitą _katastrofą._

– Ale jesteśmy tutaj z tobą, ja i 'Ferre!

Wtedy blondyn jedynie zamilkł, bo pomyślał, że jego przyjaciel miał rację. Courf i Combeferre nie musieli wyjeżdżać z Paryża, ich rodzinnego miasta, na rzecz szkoły z internatem w miejscu, kilkadziesiąt kilometrów dalej. Enjolras został do tego zmuszony przez swoich rodziców (po prawdzie jednak jego matka mało miała z tym wspólnego, ale nigdy nie stawiała się również swojemu małżonkowi) z powodu wielu ostentacyjnych protestów, głośnych kłótni, wielkich afer, które z czasem przelały szalę goryczy. Chłopak w gruncie rzeczy nawet nigdy nie podejrzewał, że miał tak dobrych przyjaciół, którzy pojechaliby z nim na rok do zupełnie innej części państwa, tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, aby nie czuł się samotny. Był im za to niesamowicie wdzięczny.

Także, prawie się uśmiechnął, kiedy Courf zapewne wykorzystał swój ostatni argument.

– Masz rację – przyznał.

– Oczywiście, że mam! A teraz chodź – stwierdził Courfeyrac ni stąd ni zowąd, chwytając Enjolrasa za ramię. – Widziałem, że na naszym piętrze mają taki duży salon z telewizorem, filmami i grami. Pewnie niektórzy nasi przyszli koledzy też tam będą.

Przez twarz blondyna przetoczył się grymas. Zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty zawierać nowych znajomości. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie.

– Możemy zostać tut...

– Nie, nie możemy. 'Ferre już tam czeka. Wybierzemy film, zrobimy sobie popcorn, wyjmiemy lody z zamrażarki i chociaż raz od przyjazdu nie będziesz musiał się dąsać.

Courf brzmiał na zdeterminowanego i po paru sekundach wpatrywania się w Enjolrasa ze spojrzeniem, które z jednej strony nie znosiło sprzeciwu, a z drugiej zaś wyglądało jak zostało przetransportowane z wyrazu twarzy kilkumiesięcznego szczeniaczka (w ogóle ta umiejętność była zdecydowanie mocną stroną chłopaka), blondyn poddał się i zszedł z łóżka, po czym skierował w stronę wyjścia. Na twarzy Courfeyraca wymalowała się radość, kiedy wydał z siebie triumfalny okrzyk i podążył tuż za swoim towarzyszem.

*

– Ten film był bezsensowny – stwierdził Enjolras, kiedy na ekranie pojawiły się napisy końcowe i wielkie białe litery na czarnym tle wychwalały znanych, amerykańskich aktorów.

Combeferre poprawił oprawki swoich okularów i przekrzywił lekko głowę.

– Zależy, jak na to spojrzysz...

– Jak to się dzieje, że zawsze to ty nalegasz na jakiś film tylko i wyłącznie po to, aby potem go zbluzgać? – zastanawiał się Courf i chłopcy naprawdę mieli wielkie szczęście, że żaden z ich potencjalnych, przyszłych kolegów nie znajdował się w zasięgu słuchu albo wzroku.

Okazało się, że większość z nich przyjeżdżała dopiero do szkoły w połowie sierpnia, do której brakowało im jeszcze dwóch tygodni lub nawet rodzice odwozili ich później, a tylko paru uczniów spędzało wakacje w mieście, chociaż również nie przesiadywali całymi dniami w budynku szkoły na rzecz prac wakacyjnych, czy też spotkań ze znajomymi.

Zanim zaczęli oglądać nie najlepszej jakości pod kątem fabuły thriller polityczny, Enjolras przepatrzył lodówkę (okazało się, że o podstawowe produkty ktoś dbał, jednak niektóre rzeczy uczniowie kupowali sobie na własną rękę). Blondyn oczywiście nie miał jeszcze szansy odwiedzić żadnego sklepu (mijał ich parę, lecz nie wpadł na to, aby się w cokolwiek zaopatrzyć), ale przeglądając rzeczy, napotkał swój ulubiony napój energetyzujący, którego zdecydowanie w tamtej chwili potrzebował.

Był tylko jeden problem.

Do puszki przyklejona została karteczka z napisem „Grantaire”, co najprawdopodobniej sugerowało określonego właściciela, który zapewne zdecydował się zostać na wakacje w tym rzeczywiście cudownym miasteczku. To już coś o nim świadczyło. Enjolras wahał się jakieś dwie sekundy i wziął napój, ponieważ _naprawdę_... On z pewnością potrzebował go bardziej. A chłopak, którego blondyn nie kojarzył, ponieważ oczywiście z imienia nie kojarzył w tamtej okolicy jeszcze nikogo (parę twarzy mignęło mu na dziedzińcu, kilka podczas spaceru).

Cóż, kto w ogóle by się obraził o jedną puszę napoju energetyzującego, zwłaszcza że nigdy nikt nie musiał się dowiedzieć, gdzie ona zniknęła.

Courf w tym samym czasie zrobił popcorn i przygotował go w tak ogromnych ilościach, że udało im się zjeść ledwie trzecią część wielkiej miski, w której jedzenie zostało podane. Combeferre wyjął parę lodów na patyku z zamrażarki. Wieczór zapowiadał się im całkiem obiecująco, a nawet Enjolrasowi chwilowo poprawił się humor.

Kiedy zatem byli już po sensie, wciąż nie mieli zamiaru ruszać się z wielkiej kanapy. Courf odpakował sobie kolejnego, owocowego loda i włożył go do ust, a nawet pewnie gardła na całej długości, jakby był znudzonym, siedmioletnim dzieckiem. Z drugiej jednak strony, gest był dość sugestywny, a Combeferre lekko się zarumienił i natychmiast chwycił telefon na oślep, aby poudawać, że sprawdza wiadomości od rodziców, chociaż tak naprawdę zapewne po prostu potrzebował wymówki, żeby _nie patrzeć_.

Enjolras pomyślał, że ten nie mógłby być bardziej oczywisty i chciał się zaśmiać. Nawet by zapewne wprowadził zamiar w czyn, gdyby nie to, że Courfeyrac wyjął smakołyk z własnych ust i przedstawił im kolejny ze swoich wspaniałych pomysłów.

– Powinieneś się z kimś umówić.

Słowa zostały skierowane do Enjolrasa, który w tym samym czasie zakrztusił się własnym napojem i pomyślał, że jeżeli to był zamach na jego życie, Courf mógł uznać go za całkiem udany. Jednak niestety, chłopak nie stroił sobie żartów.

– Że co?

– Umówić się. Z kimś. Jakimś miłym chłopakiem. Nie robiłeś tego, od... Dawna. Czy ty w ogóle kiedykolwiek to robiłeś? – zapytał w pewnym momencie z powątpiewaniem.

Policzki Enjolrasa zapiekły.

– Oczywiście, że robiłem.

Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że nikomu nie udaje się oszukać najlepszych najlepszych przyjaciół i blondyn naprawdę chciałby, aby była to sentencja błędna, nieprawdziwa.

– Nie, nie robiłeś! – wykrzyknął Courf. – Swatałem cię kiedyś z moim kolegą, ale odmówiłeś, bo powiedziałeś, że się z kimś spotykasz, ale nigdy nam tego kogoś nie przedstawiłeś i zwyczajnie chciałeś mieć spokój, prawda? W takim razie _musisz_ się z kimś umówić!

– Combeferre – jęknął Enjolras, szukając koła ratunkowego w drugim przyjacielu, który do tamtej pory siedział cicho.

– 'Ferre się ze mną zgadza – ubiegł go Courf. – Prawda, 'Ferre? Prawda?

To niestety było zagranie poniżej pasa, dosłownie, chociaż chłopak nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, jednak Combeferre nie zrobiłby nic innego, niż przyznanie mu racji.

– To mogłoby poprawić ci nastrój – stwierdził więc 'Ferre ku Enjolrasowi, a Courf uśmiechnął się szeroko z myślą, że przekabacił kolejną osobę na swoją stronę.

Blondyn zmrużył powieki.

– Niby jak? To idiotyczne.

Courfeyrac aż się wyprostował, zbierając myśli.

– Nigdy tego nie robiłeś! Może ci się spodoba?

Enjolras pokręcił głową.

– Miałem ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty. Randki nie wnoszą nic do życia. Powodują tylko... Komplikacje.

W pomieszczeniu zaległa kilkusekundowa cisza. Courf spuścił głowę, która zaległa na ramieniu Combeferre'a w akcie ostentacyjnej rezygnacji.

– Myślę, że Courfeyrac ma na myśli, że źle zrozumiałeś ideę uczuć – odparł Combeferre, a zza jego ramienia słychać było chichot drugiego chłopaka, ponieważ to naprawdę byłoby zabawne, pomyślał Enjolras, _gdyby tylko dotyczyło kogoś innego_.

Courf podniósł głowę sprawnie i pokiwał nią energicznie.

– 'Ferre ma rację – zgodził się. – A wszczynanie buntów na stołówkach szkolnych i bojkotowanie każdych władz, których działanie ci się nie podoba, czyli w sumie wszystkich, to nie jest ciekawsza rzecz do roboty.

– Ta ostatnia stołówka...

– Nie zaczynaj! – zawołali chórem Courfeyrac i Combeferre.

Tak więc Enjolras zamilkł i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, zastanawiając się dogłębnie nad tym, co właściwie tak wyjątkowego ludzie widzieli w istocie umawiania się na randki. O wiele częściej słyszało się od ludzi, jak nieszczęśliwi są z powodu miłości, aniżeli faktycznie zadowoleni. Większość małżeństw kończyło się rozwodami. Przeciętny mężczyzna z natury zdradzał na swojej partnerce, tudzież partnerze i był to, o ile blondyn dobrze pamiętał, fakt potwierdzony. Czemu w takim razie Enjolras miałby zacząć interesować się tą dziedziną, skoro miał tyle wartościowszych czynności do wykonania. Takich, które w jakiś sposób się _liczyły_ , a już z całą pewnością pełniły rolę ważniejszą od okazjonalnych wycieczek do kin, czy też restauracji lub kawiarni.

W tym samym czasie Courf odsunął się Combeferre'a i wrócił do swojego deseru lodowego, który okazał się już całkowicie rozpuszczony. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi lekko i odsunął talerzyk kolorowej brei. Combeferre po chwili ciszy uznał, że nie powinien siedzieć bezczynnie, więc wziął rzeczy, które wcześniej wyjęli z kuchennych szafek, aby odłożyć je na miejsce oraz wcześniej opłukać zimną wodą.

Kiedy wrócił z powrotem, usadowił się na skraju kanapy, poprawił w swoim zwyczajowym geście okulary, które zsuwały mu się z nosa i zaproponował:

– Może ten barista?

Courfeyrac stał się nagle podekscytowany.

– To świetny pomysł!

Enjolras zaś potrzebował chwili na zrozumienie sensu wypowiedzi, co wyglądało przynajmniej absurdalnie.

– Chwila, ale...

– Był totalnie w twoim typie, nawet postawił ci kawę – kontynuował Courf niezgorszony.

– To ja mam swój typ...?

– I się tak ładnie uśmiechał w twoim kierunku. Szkoda, że dzisiaj omijałeś „Barykadę” szerokim łukiem, zamiast dać temu brunetowi swój numer.

– Numer...?

– Wciąż się na ciebie patrzył, nawet kiedy poszedłeś do stolika.

Blondyn musiał wziąć głębszy oddech. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, skąd u Combeferre'a taki pomysł, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że od kiedy jego drugi przyjaciel ideę podchwycił, sprawy nie wyglądały jak najlepiej.

– Był wredny. To cynik. Nie lubię cyników – odpowiedział powoli.

– Jeszcze lepiej! – wykrzyknął Courf z uśmiechem. – To wyzwanie. Przynajmniej nie znudzi cię po paru dniach.

Combeferre w tamtym momencie spuścił oczy nieznacznie, z lekkim smutkiem, jak gdyby obawiał się, że to on mógłby kogoś _znudzić_ , aż Enjolras miał ochotę go pocieszyć i wybić podobne banialuki z głowy, lecz był przekonany, że w tamtym momencie podobne działanie nie odniosłoby dobrego efektu.

Myślami w takim razie blondyn powrócił do pracownika kawiarni i jego niesfornej burzy ciemnych włosów, dzikiego uśmiechu oraz błysku w oczach. Enjolras musiał przyznać, że było w nim coś pociągającego, jak gdyby wizja zakazanego owocu na wyciągnięcie ręki, czegoś bliskiego, a jednak nieosiągalnego. Tyle, że chłopak wolał o tym nie myśleć. Poczuł to dziwaczne uczucie, które sprawiło, że jego włoski na karku podniosły się nieswojo i przeszedł go dreszcz, a policzki nabrały znów odrobiny szkarłatnego koloru, więc schował twarz w dłoniach umiejętnie.

Zresztą...

Tamten barista z niego kpił. Reprezentował wszystko, czego Enjolras nie znosił. Czemu więc blondyn miałby się nim jakkolwiek interesować? Z wzajemnością, rzecz jasna.

A wniosek malował się następujący: w życiu Enjolrasa i tak nie było czasu na randki.

Parę minut później trójka przyjaciół usłyszała donośne kroki w korytarzu. Człowiek, który zmierzał w ich kierunku nucił pod nosem klasykę rocka. Enjolras był prawie pewien, że już wcześniej słyszał ten głos...

_Cholera._


	4. Rozdział 4

Enjolras wstał z miejsca pospiesznie i łudził się, że zdąży jeszcze wrócić do swojego pokoju, ponieważ naprawdę nie miał w tamtym momencie ochoty na konfrontację akurat z _tym_ człowiekiem. Na dodatek nie był pewny, czy aby bezimienny barista nie dosłyszał czegoś z ich poprzedniej rozmowy, co byłoby tragiczne. Blondyn zdecydowanie już nigdy nie odważyłby się spojrzeć mu w oczy; prześmiewcze, niebieskie tęczówki usadowione nad zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem.

Lecz efekt końcowy starań Enjolrasa nie przedstawiał się zadowalająco. Chłopak skręcił w korytarz, unikając tym samym zdziwionego wzroku przyjaciół i...

Wpadł na bruneta.

W tamtym momencie stwierdził, że świat musiał jednak go nienawidzić.

– Przepr... – zaczął mówić chłopak, jednak przyjrzał się ofierze swojej nieuwagi (która z drugiej strony wcale ofiarą nie była, ponieważ to sam Enjolras histerycznie usiłował opuścić pomieszczenie) i jego twarz rozjaśniła się automatycznie. – Enjolras! Co ty tu robisz?

Blondynowi przeszło przez myśl, że nigdy nie podawał mu swojego imienia, jednak ten najwyraźniej i tak je zasłyszał bezproblemowo. Enjolras odsunął się o pół kroku, aby chronić własną przestrzeń osobistą i wypuścił powietrze, które wstrzymywał w klatce piersiowej odrobinę za długo.

– Mieszkam, najwyraźniej – odparł zimno.

– Dopiero co przyjechałeś?

– A widziałeś mnie tutaj wcześniej?

– Niekoniecznie.

– W takim razie masz swoją odpowiedź.

Brunet nie wydawał się speszony przez nieprzyjemny ton głosu swojego rozmówcy. Najzwyczajniej w świecie uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, wyminął Enjolrasa bezproblemowo i skierował się do dwóch pozostałych chłopaków.

– To twoi przyjaciele? – rzucił. – Jestem Grantaire, ale większość ludzi mówi na mnie R.

Enjolras najchętniej nie zaniechałby swoich planów odnośnie wyjścia, jednak miał przed sobą perspektywę tego, że Courfeyrac pod jego nieobecność mógłby powiedzieć o parę słów za dużo, niż powinien. Także, blondyn cofnął się sceptycznie i z powrotem usadowił na rogu kanapy. Jego postawa była wyprostowana i sztywna, a wyraz twarzy pozostawiał wiele do życzenia.

Courf z drugiej strony tętnił energią. Poznawanie nowych ludzi było jego żywiołem. Tuż obok niego Combeferre uśmiechnął się życzliwie, lecz z niejaką rezerwą. Jednak to czarnowłosy chłopak przejął inicjatywę, a potok słów wyswobodził się z jego ust.

– Jestem Courfeyrac, chociaż nikomu właściwie nie chce się wypowiadać tego imienia do końca, więc przyjęło się Courf. Tutaj siedzi 'Ferre – stwierdził, wskazując na przyjaciela. – Czyli Combeferre. On woli pełną wersję, dzięki temu czuje się jak intelektualista i to urocze, ponieważ te okulary już naprawdę wystarczają. A Enjolrasa już znasz. Wybacz mu gburowatość. Na ogół ta cecha nie objawia się ze zbyt dużą siłą, on po prostu teraz ma taką sytuację...

Courf został skutecznie uciszony gromiącym spojrzeniem ze strony Enjolrasa, ponieważ _naprawdę_? Tyle czasu chłopak potrzebował na podzielenie się historią jego życia? Całe pół minuty? Zanim blondyn zdołał dodać coś od siebie, Combeferre przejął pałeczkę.

– Przyjechaliśmy z Paryża na ostatni rok szkoły średniej.

Grantaire usiadł na oparciu jednego z foteli.

– Dlatego umieścili was na tym piętrze, wszyscy tutaj są na ostatnim roku – wyjaśnił swobodnie. – Czyli jesteście z wielkiego miasta? Musicie być załamani przeprowadzką.

– Cichsze miejsca mają swoje uroki – odparł 'Ferre.

– No i możemy też sprawić, że to miejsce będzie bardzo głośne sami z siebie – podsunął Courf. – Założę się, że urządzacie tu mnóstwo imprez!

– Zdarza nam się – zgodził się R z uśmiechem.

Enjolras słuchał rozmowy jednym uchem, a część swojej uwagi mimowolnie skierował na postać Grantaire'a. Brunet miał kręcone włosy w artystycznym nieładzie, a jego niebieskie oczy świeciły się niebezpiecznie. Jego skóra była opalona, a w niektórych miejscach można było dostrzec blizny lub siniaki, kiedy chłopak siedział w krótkich rękawkach. Enjolras nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, jaki to sport uprawiał ich rozmówca oraz wyobrażać sobie go krótkich spodenkach i przepoconym podkoszulku, który w pewnym momencie upadłby na ziemię, sprawiając, że najistotniejszym tematem do rozmyślań byłaby umięśniona klatka piersiowa Grantaire'a, i...

Blondyn zamrugał parokrotnie, jakby dopiero w tamtym momencie uświadomił sobie, co malowało się w jego niesfornym umyślne. Był pewien, że to jakiś skutek uboczny głupiej gadaniny Courfeyraca odnośnie randek i miłostek. Enjolras w końcu nigdy, ale to nigdy nie był zakochany. Właściwie mógł przyznać rację, kiedy ktoś wskazywał na daną osobę i mówił, jaka to ona była ładna, ale zawdzięczał to jedynie umiejętności obiektywnego myślenia. Potrafił stwierdzić każdy fakt, jednak nie ciągnęło go do tego, aby coś ze swoją opinią zrobić.

Najgorsze zaś okazało się to, że Grantaire wcale nie był ładny. Przynajmniej nie w ten klasyczny sposób, w który niektóre persony uwagą obdarzali ludzie na ulicach, wytykając palcami i pogwizdując zalotnie. Grantaire był umięśniony, miał wyjątkową osobowość (to rzucało się na pierwszy rzut oka, nawet jeśli Enjolras jeszcze tak dobrze chłopaka nie znał), chwytał życie za rogi, śmiał się i jego zachowanie wiecznie wskazywało na to, że był pod domniemanym wpływem alkoholu (czego w gruncie rzeczy Enjolras nie wykluczał, ale mogło się tak przejawiać równie dobrze samo usposobienie bruneta). Ust nie posiadał idealnie pełnych i powabnych, jak to niekiedy poeci opisywali we własnych utworach, ale coś w tym charakterystycznym uśmiechu sprawiało, że blondyn, kiedy nań patrzył, czuł niesamowitą potrzebę, aby dowiedzieć się, jakie właściwie wargi baristy były w dotyku, jak smakowały, jak zareagowałyby pod wpływem ust Enjolrasa.

Natomiast Enjolras właściwie sam nie wiedział, co mógłby w takim momencie uczynić. Nigdy wcześniej nie ogarniały go tak niepokojące, chaotyczne myśli i być może była to tylko kwestia wieku, nowego otoczenia, czy innych pierdół, tak właśnie wolał sobie chłopak wmawiać. Jednak miał jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że odczucia te były stricte związane z osobą Grantaire'a, który zapewne miał już dziesiątki własnych przygód pokroju emocjonalnego, czy też łóżkowego.

Enjolras pokręcił gwałtownie głową, ucinając własne rozmyślania. Czemu w ogóle oddawał się tak bezsensownej czynności? Co go napadło?

– Wszystko w porządku, złotowłosy? – zapytał Grantaire, po czym z pewnością mimowolnie oblizał swoje wargi, _cholera_.

Nie, nie było w porządku. Nic nie było w porządku. Coś działo się z umysłem Enjolrasa, czego ten nie umiał dokładnie przeanalizować i doprowadzało go do szału.

– Nie – stwierdził zgodnie z prawdą i dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież powinien skłamać, aby nie przysporzyć zmartwień swoim przyjaciołom. – I nie nazywaj mnie tak.

– O co chodzi? – podjął 'Ferre.

Enjolras niemal westchnął, zanim wymyślił jakieś gładkie kłamstwo.

– Grantaire ma rację. Jestem załamany przeprowadzką – stwierdził rzeczowo, co większą część towarzystwa nie zdziwiło. – Myślę, że pójdę się już położyć.

Wstał momentalnie, kiedy wypowiedział te słowa i po chwili zniknął za zakrętem, rzucając jedynie ciche „dobranoc” w kierunku zgromadzonych. Naprawdę ogarnęło go szczere wyczerpanie, chociaż powodem były niezrozumiałe pomysły, które zrodziły się w jego głowie i potrzeba zastanowienia się nad nimi, aby zrozumieć, skąd właściwie się one wzięły.

Za pierwszym razem, kiedy Enjolrasowi zostało pokazane nowe otoczenie, ten nie mógł się zbytnio w nim odnaleźć. Wiedział, że jego pokój został umieszczony pomiędzy sypialniami przyjaciół, lecz i tak potrzebował paru godzin na zaznajomienie się z okolicą. Następnym razem chłopak zaczął liczyć drzwi po drodze do salonu. Wszystkie były postawione w takiej samej odległości od siebie. Każda z izb miała dokładnie identyczne, bliźniacze pomieszczenie naprzeciwko siebie.

Pierwsze drzwi, drugie drzwi, trzecie drzwi, czwarte... Mantra rozbrzmiewała w umyśle chłopaka i tym razem, a kiedy doszedł do siódmych, bez zastanowienia skręcił w prawo i wszedł do środka, zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą. Wewnątrz jedynie przymknął oczy, postąpił parę kroków przed siebie i bez zastanowienia runął na łóżko. Na oślep jeszcze sięgnął po poduszkę i z przeciągłym westchnieniem przykrył nią własną głowę.

Nagle poczuł pod własnymi plecami coś twardego. Zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ _wiedział_ , że nic w tamtym miejscu nie kładł. Uchylił nieco powieki, a jego spojrzenie padło na prostokątny szkicownik.

Blondyn automatycznie otworzył zeszyt i napotkał naprawdę piękne rysunki. Niektóre z nich przypominały widoki, jakie chłopak mijał, kiedy razem z przyjaciółmi zrobił sobie wycieczkę po mieście. Inne były podobiznami ludzi w ruchu. Niektórzy śmiali się, inni oddawali odczuciom bardziej melancholijnym. Kolejne kartki okazały się bardziej abstrakcyjne. Enjolras nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ktoś mógłby tak cudownie uwiecznić na kartce muzykę, prawdziwy artyzm dźwięku i jego możliwości, kiedy...

Ktoś mu przeszkodził przez ostentacyjne chrząknięcie w okolicy wejścia.

Nagle Enjolras zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystko w pokoju jest _inne._ Układ ścian oczywiście przedstawiał się identycznie, jednak cała przestrzeń była okropnie zagracona. W rogu pokoju stała gitara. Większość płaskich powierzchni zajmowały kartki ze szkicami, a po podłodze walały się puste opakowania po fajkach. Ubrania zamiast w szafie w dużej mierze wisiały na oparciach krzeseł. Klosz lampy stojącej był nieco przekrzywiony, a ściany zostały pokryte ogromną ilością plakatów.

Jednak pomijając wszelką logikę, pierwszym pytaniem, jakie wydostało się z ust Enjolrasa, było opryskliwe:

– Co tutaj robisz?

– No nie wiem – przyznał Grantaire, który zdążył już zamknąć za sobą drzwi. Na jego twarzy pojawił się ten sam, pewny siebie uśmiech. – Myślę, że śpię. Dokładnie w tym miejscu, gdzie się teraz znajdujesz. Okazjonalnie też robię inne rzeczy. Ale do tego potrzebuję chętnego towarzystwa.

Enjolras momentalnie pożałował, że znajdował się właśnie na łóżku. Jego policzki zapiekły, a on zapragnął jedynie zwinąć się w kłębek i przeczekać wieczność w jakiejś odległej krainie, gdzie jego zażenowanie nie zjadałoby go żywcem.

Udało mu się zmarszczyć brwi ze zmieszaniem.

– Co ja tutaj robię? – zapytał beznadziejnie.

– Też mnie to zastanawia.

– Musiałem pomylić pokoje.

Blondyn przeklął się za to, że skręcił wtedy w prawo, a nie w lewo. Powoli podniósł się z łóżka, kiedy zauważył, że wciąż miał w rękach szkicownik.

– Ładne rysunki – stwierdził i po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu naprawdę się uśmiechnął.

Grantaire wydawał się przez ten gest niezwykle uszczęśliwiony, co widać było po jego wyrazie twarzy, jednak ton głosu zachował nonszalancki.

– Dzięki – odparł. – To jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które faktycznie robię dobrze.

– Parzysz dobrą kawę – dodał Enjolras, jednak skrzywił się lekko. – O ile się przy okazji nie odzywasz.

Brunet zaśmiał się z rozbawieniem.

– Zapamiętam to.

Enjolras pomyślał, że to było miłe, na odmianę się nie wykłócać. Odłożył zeszyt na biurko (i przy tym nie miał pewności, czy misterna konstrukcja z rzeczy niepotrzebnych na blacie nie posypie się przez jeden nieodpowiedni ruch), a następnie skierował się w stronę drzwi, gdzie nadal stał Grantaire.

– Pójdę już – powiedział Enjolras i usiłował wyminąć rozmówcę, ale ten chwycił go za ramię lekko.

Wtedy Enjolras poczuł, że wszystkie jego irracjonalne myśli wróciły. Grantaire stał blisko niego, także blondyn mógł dostrzec każdy milimetr jego twarzy, czy też ust, które znajdowały się kilka centymetrów od warg Enjolrasa. Chłopak wstrzymał oddech i czekał, aż Grantaire wykona jakiś ruch i właściwie nie miał pojęcia, na co liczył.

Być może miał wrażenie, że Grantaire pochyli się i go pocałuje, ponieważ cholera, był tak niesamowicie blisko, a atmosfera gęstniała z każdą sekundą. Okazało się, że istotnie, Grantaire pochylił się nieco, ale tylko i wyłącznie, aby wyjąć z kieszeni jakiś przedmiot.

– Zostawiłeś w salonie – stwierdził brunet, wręczając rozmówcy telefon. Enjolras naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć, czemu żaden z jego przyjaciół nie pofatygował się oddać mu komórkę osobiście, ale i tak zamierzał ich o to z pewnością zapytać dnia następnego. – Flaga Francji na tapecie, co? To jeszcze mógłbym zrozumieć. Ale „Paryż”, jako hasło? Liczyłem na więcej.

Niski śmiech wypełnił pomieszczenie i Enjolras przewrócił oczami, kiedy z powrotem zaczął oddychać.

– Dobranoc.

– Dobranoc, złotowłosy.

Drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

*

Grantaire jeszcze parę minut stał w jednym miejscu, wpatrując się w drzwi. Zacisnął mocno usta i cofnął się, po czym usiadł na łóżku niepewnie. Sięgnął po poduszkę, która w pewien sposób pachniała jeszcze niespodziewanym gościem.

Westchnął.

Następnie wziął do rąk swój szkicownik i przewrócił na pierwszą kartkę, która nie została jeszcze pokryta różnorakimi rysunkami. Jedyne, co potrafił w tamtym momencie sobie wyobrazić, to cudowne, niebieskie oczy i złote loki. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego szkice podobały się Enjolrasowi, chociaż ten i tak nigdy nie mógł zobaczyć na żywo rysunku, który przedstawiałby niego samego.

Grantaire i tak nigdy nie potrafiłby oddać piękna blondyna.


	5. Rozdział 5

Enjolras w internacie spędził już dwa tygodnie, jego torby zostały wreszcie rozpakowane, a pudła opróżnione, chociaż pokój wciąż wyglądał pusto, a ściany pozostawały nagie. Chłopak z każdym dniem mijał na korytarzu coraz to więcej nowych twarzy, których kojarzyć nie chciał i usilnie starał się również pomijać niektórych, konkretnych person.

Za takie oczywiście brał w gruncie rzeczy tylko i wyłącznie Grantaire'a, od którego wręcz czasami _uciekał._ Niekiedy skręcał w drugą stronę, kiedy mijali się na korytarzu lub udawał, że nie dosłyszał doniosłego „cześć, złotowłosy!”, co wydawało się niemal irracjonalnie niemożliwe. Jednak blondyn wmawiał sobie, że to wszystko było na jego dobra, ich dobra. W pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że czuł coś do artysty, czego nie mógł z grubsza scharakteryzować, a pogłębienie lub odkrywanie tego uczucia mogłoby jedynie okazać się tragiczne w skutkach. Enjolras wolał się jednak jeszcze kompletnie nie poniżyć.

Tamtego dnia zobaczył w salonie rudego chłopaka o dość wdzięcznych rysach twarzy, niesamowitej ilości piegów i delikatnym uśmiechu. Dowiedział się, że mówili na niego Jehan i chłopak mieszkał w internacie już bardzo długo, tak samo jak Grantaire.

Nie trzeba było posiadać jakichś szczególnie rozwiniętych umiejętności dedukcji, aby zauważyć, że Grantaire z Jehanem byli bardzo blisko. Kiedy niższy chłopak przekroczył próg ich salonu z wielką walizką na kółkach i zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy, właśnie R przytulił go najmocniej i wpakował do pokoju przyjaciela z zamiarem nadrobienia straconych tygodni.

Widząc szeroki uśmiech Grantaire'a, coś zabolało Enjolrasa w dołku. Uczucie zazdrości było całkiem nowym zjawiskiem. Blondyn stwierdził, że wrażenie było dostatecznie nieprzyjemne, aby już nigdy nie miał ochoty na jego powtórkę.

Ignorowanie bruneta okazało się coraz trudniejsze z czasem. Najpierw R przywiązywał mu więcej uwagi, którą ten subtelnie odtrącał, ale to nie było nic nadzwyczajnego. Courfeyrac z Grantaire'em i tak zdążyli się dobrze zaprzyjaźnić, także oglądali filmy oraz rozmawiali często, czemu Enjolras przyglądał się z niemą rezerwą, chcąc się odnaleźć w nowej sytuacji. Tak było dobrze. Wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy przyjaciele baristy znaleźli się z powrotem w szkole na czele z Jehanem, który mógłby być równie dobrze jego _chłopakiem,_ co niesamowicie Enjolrasa irytowało. Na dodatek blondyn nie mógł tak po prostu zapytać, czy coś ich łączyło, a na domiar złego powiedzieć, że czuje się nieswojo, kiedy większa część atencji bruneta nie była mu poświęcona.

Jednak nie samemu Grantaire'owi się Enjolras przyglądał, jak przyszło co do czego. Na podstawie swoich doświadczeń i krótkich rozmów, blondyn dowiedział się, że Joly i Bossuet zawsze spędzali wolny czas razem. Jehan siedział koło Grantaire'a, który zabawiał wszystkich w towarzystwie, ale zawsze znajdował czas dla najlepszego przyjaciela. Feuilly i Bahorel również pilnowali, aby wszyscy zebrani dobrze się bawili. Enjolras dowiedział się, że ten drugi chodził z Grantaire'em na zajęcia boksu oraz szermierki, nad czym blondyn mógł się zastanawiać raz lub dwa.

Courf i Combeferre idealnie wpasowali się do istniejącego towarzystwa. 'Ferre zaczął prowadzić nieśmiałe rozmowy na temat literatury z Jehanem, a Courf jak zwykle skupiał na sobie większość uwagi, chociaż w pokoju pełnym tylu silnych charakterów niemal graniczyło to z cudem.

Jedynie Enjolras wciąż czuł się niewygodnie w obecnej sytuacji.

Czuł się też niewygodnie za każdym razem, kiedy widział, że ramię Grantaire'a obejmowało Jehana w talii, jakby robiło to już tysięczny raz i było do tego przystosowane. Niezadowolone spojrzenie Enjolrasa czasami wręcz przebijało się ponad pogodnym nastawieniem innych. Kiedy przypadkowo chłopak nawiązał wzrok z kimkolwiek, kogo pesymistyczny humor mogłoby zainteresować lub zaniepokoić, spuszczał wzrok.

Tamtego dnia jednak było trudno cokolwiek zignorować, ponieważ Grantaire wpadł do salonu z Courfeyraciem ostentacyjnie, a obaj trzymali w rękach torby z alkoholem (były to piwa w ilości zbyt dużej do przeliczenia i wódka nieco mniejszych gabarytów).

– Impreza! – zawiadomił wszystkich Courf wesoło.

– Kto będzie tęsknił za wakacjami? – zawołał Grantaire, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Z rogu pomieszczenia doszło zmęczone jęknięcie.

– Ale mamy jeszcze dwa tygodnie – stwierdził Feuilly.

– Dzisiaj nie ma Javerta. Nikt nie pilnuje naszego budynku. Myślałem, że nigdy nie odmawiasz darmowym procentom!

Chłopak zaśmiał się z rozbawieniem.

– Nie zamierzam niczemu odmówić!

Głośna muzyka została włączona, a światła przygaszone. Brak obecności Javerta, dyrektora szkoły, był uczniom niezwykle na rękę. O mężczyźnie krążyły odpowiednie legendy od lat i stanowiły one całkowitą prawdę. Jeżeli ktokolwiek podpadał temu właśnie człowiekowi, mógł witać się z wieloma godzinami różnorakich prac lub biletem do domu z obietnicą głośnych kłótni, ponieważ Javert już na pewno by się postarał, aby rodzice usłyszeli jak najgorsze opinie na temat ich dzieci.

Nikt w szkole Jarveta nie lubił. Panowała o nim opinia biurokraty. Większość też wiedziała, że dobrze wykonywał swoją pracę, jednak jeżeli robili coś niezgodnego z ich małym regulaminem szkolnym – Jevert nie był osobą, o której uwagę by ktokolwiek się zatroszczył.

Enjolras dostał od Grantaire'a puszkę piwa i nawet nie nawiązał z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Zaważył, że wszyscy dostali po jednej, a reszta spoczęła na stoliku. Jeden Joly nie trzymał w ręce żadnego napoju. Chłopak mówił coś odnośnie marnowania sobie zdrowia i pokręcił energicznie głową, kiedy ktoś mu proponował jakikolwiek napój.

Jehan położył się na kolanach Grantaire'a, a ten wplótł palce w jego długie włosy odruchowo. Enjolras pomyślał, że to musiało być miłe uczucie. Obserwował chwilę, jak Jean zapisywał coś w notesiku i uśmiechał się do swojego przyjaciela porozumiewawczo.

Następne dwie godziny minęły na śmiechu, rozmowach, mieszaniu alkoholi i robieniu wszystkiego, aby następnego dnia mieć najgorszego kaca w historii.

Enjolras usiadł koło 'Ferre'ego i westchnął nieznacznie.

– Podoba ci się?

– Nigdy nie byłem typem imprezowicza, Enj. Co ciebie gryzie?

Westchnienie powtórzyło się, ale tym razem było już wyraźniejsze, a blondyn oparł głowę na ramieniu przyjaciela.

– Śmiałbyś się ze mnie.

– Planujesz w tym momencie obalenie rządu?

– Nie – odparł Enjolras i zmarszczył brwi ze zdziwieniem.

Combeferre uśmiechnął się neutralnie.

– W takim razie nie mam powodu do śmiechu.

Kilka minut siedzieli tak w ciszy i przysłuchiwali się żywej rozmowie, która toczyła się pomiędzy Courfeyraciem, Grantaire'em, a Feuilly'im i dotyczyła tego, który z nich będzie w stanie wypić więcej shotów bez zakrztuszenia się, co było zakładem przynajmniej niedojrzałym, jednak obserwowanie pewnej siebie postawy R wydawało się odpowiednim wynagrodzeniem dla blondyna.

Enjolras zaklął w myśli i następne zdanie wypowiedział jedynie dla ucha Combeferre'a.

– Skąd wiesz, że się w kimś zakochałeś?

Intelektualista wybałuszył oczy zza swoich okularów i odkaszlnął. Jego odpowiedź była równie subtelna, co poprzednie pytanie.

– Nie możesz przestać myśleć o tej drugiej osobie i o tym, co ona uważa na twój temat. Chcesz być blisko niej – stwierdził niepewnie, po czym nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy ze swoim rozmówcą i uniósł brwi. – Czy ty...?

Blondyn jednak bezceremonialnie zignorował drugą część wypowiedzi.

– Tak się czujesz względem Courfa?

'Ferre zacisnął usta i nie odpowiedział. Wymowna cisza jednak wyrażała więcej, niż długie wyjaśnienia. Enjolras nie drążył tematu.

Dziesięć minut później okazało się, że Grantaire wygrał mały zakład i kiedy wstał z krzesła, zakręciło mu się lekko w głowie i zaczął się śmiać. Jehan pomógł mu usadowić się z powrotem na miękkim dywanie.

Enjolras wtedy dołączył do nich z ciekawością, co będą dalej robić. Feuilly również wydawał się tą kwestią niezwykle zainteresowany.

– Kiedyś robiłeś lepsze imprezy – stwierdził w stronę Grantaire'a i w jego głosie było coś, czego Enjolras do końca nie rozumiał, jakby chłopak sugerował jakąś konkretną rzecz albo sytuację.

Brunet zaś jedynie wyszczerzył swoje zęby.

– Mam w pokoju. Pójdę...

Ale Jehan położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, zanim ten mógł w ogóle pomyśleć o wracaniu do pionu. Gest wydawał się dziwacznie intymny i Enjolras miał ochotę uderzyć się w brzuch, żaby odwrócić uwagę od dziwacznego uczucia, które ogarniało jego umysł, mimo alkoholowego otępienia.

– Ty poczekasz jeszcze parę minut, zanim się gdziekolwiek ruszysz – odparł rudy chłopak i podniósł się z miejsca. – Wiem, gdzie chowasz takie rzeczy. Zaraz przyjdę.

Enjolras przez chwilę się zastanawiał, jak Jehan mógłby chcieć znaleźć coś w takim bałaganie, jednak zrezygnował z tej myśli na rzecz dopicia własnego napoju. Courf z drugiej strony wyglądał na zaciekawionego dalszą częścią imprezy.

Po chwili Jehan pojawił się z powrotem z małym pudełkiem.

Grantaire dostał je do rąk i otworzył, aby wyciągnąć coś, co wyglądało jak papieros (w pudełku znajdowały się takie cztery) i Enjolras naprawdę nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, ponieważ nie był jeszcze na tyle pijany.

– Co jest takiego wyjątkowego w papierosach? – zapytał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Brunet posłał mu olśniewający uśmiech.

– To nie jest papieros.

– Jeżeli powiesz, że to pieprzona metafora...

– Nie jestem pieprzonym Johnem Greenem – stwierdził Grantaire, chichocząc cicho.

Wtedy Enjolras zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wiedział, co brunet właśnie wyciągnął, ponieważ było to dość logiczne i powinien domyśleć się wcześniej, ale...

– Przecież to nielegalne. Nie będę palił jointów.

– Nikt cię nie zmusza, złotowłosy.

Feuilly wydał z siebie zadowolony dźwięk.

– Zawsze można na ciebie liczyć, R!

Courfeyrac przekrzywił lekko głowę i niemal podskoczył na swoim miejscu.

– Chcę tego spróbować – stwierdził entuzjastycznie. – Chłopaki – zwrócił się do swoich przyjaciół, którzy nie byli do pomysłu równie optymistycznie nastawieni. – Będzie fajnie! 'Ferre, proszę? – powiedział i oczywiście uzyskał odpowiedź twierdzącą kiwnięciem głowy, a Enjolras zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy może Courf czasami nie wykorzystywał całkowicie świadomie uczuć Combeferre'a na swoją korzyść.

– Joly też nie będzie palił – powiedział na swoją obronę Enjolras.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że boisz się, że zarazisz się czegoś od nas, dlatego nie przystawisz ust do tego samego jointa, co my? – zapytał Grantaire, a jego głos brzmiał jak wyzwanie. – Czy może obawiasz się nagłej śmierci?

Enjolras był pewien, że Courf praktykował w tamtym momencie swoje ulubione spojrzenie szczeniaczka, ale dla blondyna liczył się tylko i wyłącznie cyniczny barista. Chłopak powinien był zastanowić się bardziej, zanim westchnął i powiedział:

– Dobrze, zrobię to.

Szeroki, usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech na twarzy Grantaire'a nie był czymś, co Enjolras mógł zapomnieć dnia następnego.

Potem R wyciągnął z kieszeni zapalniczkę i każdy zaciągnął się parę razy (oprócz Joly'ego i Bossueta, którzy zawczasu wrócili do pokoju tego pierwszego przez wzgląd na hipochondrię drobniejszego chłopaka) i dla Enjolrasa nagle wszystko zaczęło przyjemnie wirować.

Atmosfera stała się cieplejsza i kolory z wyblakłych przeistoczyły się w bardziej żywe, także niemal mógł ich dotknąć. Gdyby Grantaire kolorował więcej swoich prac, Enjolras miał wrażenie, że tak właśnie by wyglądały. Z tego powodu nie byłoby wiadomo, gdzie zaczynałaby się rzeczywistość, a kończyła artystyczna fikcja.

Blondyn zaczął cicho chichotać, kiedy wygodniej się rozłożył na podłodze i przyglądał swoim towarzyszom, którzy nagle wydawali się jacyś inny. Odmienieni.

– Przyjemne uczucie, złotowłosy? – zagadnął Grantaire.

Enjolras jedynie mrugnął parę razy leniwie i zapytał szczerze, aczkolwiek bez złości.

– Dlaczego w ogóle mnie tak nazywasz?

– Patrzyłeś ostatnio w lustro?

– Ale dlaczego nie mówisz mi po imieniu?

Grantaire zacisnął lekko wargi w zastanowieniu.

– Mogę wymyślić inny pseudonim.

Blondyn uniósł brwi z zainteresowaniem.

– Jaki?

– Hm... Apollo.

Enjolras zaczął się śmiać, jednak było to spowodowane narkotykowym otumanieniem. Wszelkie jego granice zostały zniszczone wraz z wciągnięciem zgubnej substancji do własnych płuc. Policzki zaróżowiły się mu mocno, a on nie usiłował tego nawet ukryć.

– Sugerujesz, że jestem piękny? Czy raczej odwołujesz się do przydomka „bóg gwałtownej śmierci”?

Tym razem to była kolej Grantaire'a, aby wybuchnąć śmiechem, jednak po paru sekundach uśmiechnął się uroczo.

– Wiem, że jesteś piękny – odparł pełen przekonania. – Chociaż druga możliwość przedstawia się równie trafnie.

Courfeyrac, który usadowił się wygodnie tuż koło 'Ferre'ego, wydał z siebie ciche „ojej”. Siedział bardzo blisko swojego przyjaciela. Stykali się ramionami i kolanami, a jeden niepewny ruch sprawiłby, że Courf całkowicie by na swojego towarzysza opadł.

– Też bym chciał, żeby ktoś mnie porównywał do boga.

Combeferre uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Jesteś o wiele bardziej wartościowy od bogów – wyznał, aby zobaczyć jak twarzy jego rozmówcy jaśnieje automatycznie.

– Jesteś moim przyjacielem, 'Ferre. To cię obowiązuje do kłamania mi prosto w twarz, żeby zrobić mi przyjemność. Ale mam na myśli tak, wiesz, _naprawdę_...

– Rozumiem – zgodził się niechętnie

Enjolras zmarszczył brwi i postanowił zabrać głos.

– Nie, nie rozumiesz, Combeferre.

Chłopak, do którego zwracał się blondyn, przez sekundę miał panikę w oczach, że jego przyjaciel powie coś, czego nie powinien. Potem zdołał się opanować, jednak Enjolras kontynuował:

– Nie masz pojęcia. Robisz to sobie cały czas, pieprzony masochisto. A ty, Courf...

W tamtym momencie ktoś poderwał Enjolrasa za ramię do pionu, także ten nie mógł dokończył swojej wypowiedzi. Okazało się, że był to Grantaire, który pokręcił lekko głową i zaśmiał się. Nadmierny alkohol zdawał się wywietrzeć z jego organizmu na tyle, aby potrafił normalnie chodzić bez potykania się o najmniejszy przedmiot lub zwyczajnego przewracania się bez powodu. Nie można było powiedzieć tak dużo o Enjolrasie.

– Powinieneś już iść do łóżka – stwierdził łagodnie.

Blondyn pokręcił głową.

– Ale ja nie chcę.

– A jeżeli cię odprowadzę? – zapytał, po czym kiedy Enjolras otwierał usta zapewne w odpowiedzi odmownej, podjął wątek ponownie. – Nie masz i tak zbyt wiele do gadania.

Grantaire przerzucił ramię rozmówcy przez swoje barki i pomógł mu wymaszerować z pokoju. Odchodząc, rzucił coś jeszcze w stronę Jehana, który odciął się od towarzystwa i zapisywał własne pomysły na poezję różnoraką. Zazwyczaj miał różne, ciekawe inspiracje po używkach i tylko R wiedział o tym dobrze, ponieważ czasami zamykali się w pokoju jednego z nich, palili, po czym Jean pisał, a Grantaire rysował. Na samym końcu, kiedy nie mieli już siły, kładli się obok siebie i spali, dopóki substancja nie przestała oddziaływać na ich organizmy.

Jednak w tamtym momencie Grantaire z Enjolrasem już oddalili się od towarzystwa i wchodzili do pokoju drugiego chłopaka z rumorem. Barista po chwili położył blondyna na jego łóżku i zabrał się za zdejmowanie jego sznurowanych butów.

– Zamierzasz mnie teraz rozebrać? – zapytał z ciekawością Enjolras. Jego policzki płonęły czerwienią.

– No, no, ktoś tutaj się zrobił pewny siebie jak nigdy – stwierdził R z rozbawieniem. – Tylko buty. Możesz pomarzyć.

Kiedy obuwie Enjolrasa upadło na podłogę, Grantaire poprawił kołdrę, przykrył chłopaka i usiadł tuż obok niego na chwilę. Mężczyźni przyglądali się sobie badawczo, chociaż nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć. Enjolras miał to dziwaczne wrażenie, że w tamtym momencie jakiekolwiek słowa byłyby zbędne.

Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku policzka Grantaire'a, którego przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz pod wpływem dotyku. Opuszkami palców badał opaloną skórę chłopaka, pokonując z sekundy na sekundę odległość między ich twarzami.

– Enjolras... – powiedział w pewnym momencie Grantaire i brzmiał, jakby robił to z obowiązku.

– Ćśś – uciszył go blondyn. – Pocałuj mnie – poprosił.

Grantaire uśmiechnął się czule, jednak pokręcił głową. Enjolras nagle poczuł, że jego serce zabiło jeszcze szybciej niż dotychczas. Oczywiście, obawiał się odrzucenia jak ognia. Czemu R nie chciał go pocałować? Czy Enjolras nie był dość dobry? Czy może była to kwestia tego, że Grantaire już mógł trwać w związku z Jehanem i młody idealista nie miał o tym zielonego pojęcia?

– Nie mogę.

– Cz–czemu?

Brunet nachylił się do ucha swojego rozmówcy i szepnął nisko, zmysłowo.

– Chcę, żebyś pamiętał nasz pierwszy pocałunek.

Enjolras zadrżał, ale równocześnie poczuł, jak ogarniała go senność. Obserwował Grataire'a, kiedy ten wstawał z posłania. Mężczyzna musnął wargami czoło Enjolrasa, pod wpływem czego wyższy chłopak wstrzymał oddech.

Brunet skierował się do drzwi.

– Słodkich snów, Apollo.

Wyszedł.


	6. Rozdział 6

Rano drzwi do pokoju Enjolrasa otworzyły się zamaszyście i nerwowym krokiem wmaszerował do środka Courfeyrac, po czym wskoczył na łóżko i zaczął potrząsać swoim przyjacielem, aby ten się obudził. Blondyn zerwał się momentalnie i pomimo szoku, poczuł, że jego głowa kumulowała w sobie ogromną ilość bólu, jakby ktoś usilnie starał się rozerwać ją od środka na milion kawałeczków.

– Co się, do cholery, stało, Courf? – warknął, równocześnie rzucając w niego jedną ze swoich poduszek.

– Och, dobrze. Nie śpisz.

Brunet spuścił odrobinę wzrok w zawstydzeniu, co wydało się nieco oderwane od rzeczywistości. Courfeyrac na ogół nie zastanawiał się zbytnio nad tym, co robił i jak mogłoby być to odebrane, tylko działał. Niczego nie żałował, ponieważ żył chwilą i był najbardziej pozytywną osobistością w życiu idealisty.

Enjolras zmierzył go zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. Ten tylko wypuścił powietrze ze świstem i odsunął się nieco, krzyżując nogi na łóżku. Blondyn naprawdę postarał się, aby nie wypomnieć chłopakowi brudnych butów na jego białej pościeli.

– Nie śpię, bo wtargnąłeś do mojej sypialni i mnie obudziłeś, Courf! – uświadomił mu z grymasem na twarzy. – Co się stało?

Nieraz już Courfeyrac nachodził go o wczesnych porach tylko i wyłącznie z przyczyn towarzyskich, jednak to nie była jedna z tych sytuacji. Enjolras mógł to jawnie wyczytać z wyrazu twarzy przyjaciela.

– Myślę, że przespałem się z 'Ferre'em – wypalił Courf, jednak zrobił to z taką prędkością, że całe zdanie brzmiało jak niezrozumiały zlepek słów.

Enjolras musiał dopiero to przeanalizować i kilka sekund później wydał z siebie zaskoczony okrzyk.

– Co?

Blondyn obserwował uczucia Combeferre'a od pewnego czasu, jednak nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że cokolwiek takiego nagle mogłoby mieć miejsce. Ból głowy nieco przytępiał jego zdolności rozumowania. Przez chwilę chłopak zastanawiał się, czemu potencjalny seks musiał być tak niepokojącym zdarzeniem, kiedy przypomniał sobie wczorajszą imprezę, a następnie morze alkoholu i przyniesione później jointy.

– Myślę, że...

– Zrozumiałem. Czemu? – zapytał Enjolras, mimo że mniej więcej już wyobrażał sobie rozwój wydarzeń.

– Nie wiem! Nie pamiętam! Ostatnie, co kojarzę, to jak 'Ferre mówił te wszystkie miłe rzeczy na mój temat i was już tam nie było... Swoją drogą, co się stało między tobą, a Grantaire'em? Chłopak jest totalnie nieobecny od czasu, kiedy wczoraj odprowadził cię do pokoju – stwierdził Courf dramatycznie, jednak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że zboczył z tematu. Potrząsnął głową i znów podjął wątek. – W każdym razie was już nie było w salonie i nagle nas też nie było, bo znaleźliśmy się w jego sypialni, a dalej czarna dziura. Obudziliśmy się nadzy na jego łóżku i chciałem coś powiedzieć, może przeprosić, bo w końcu to ja was przekonałem do tych jointów, ale on zamknął się w łazience, puścił wodę i od tamtego czasu nie wyszedł. Czekałem na niego _godzinę_. A to jest 'Ferre. On nie bierze długich, dwugodzinnych pryszniców, jak ty. Czy on mnie teraz nienawidzi?

Monolog zdawał się zawisnąć w powietrzu, kiedy Courf wyłamywał palce w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Wodził wzrokiem po pokoju, ale nie odważył się spojrzeć prosto w oczy (zirytowanego, lecz dość empatycznego) Enjolrasa.

– Oczywiście, że nie – odparł, ponieważ była to pierwsza sentencja, która przyszła mu do głowy. – Przecież nie mógłby cię nienawidzić, on cię... – mówił, jednak w pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinien ingerować w prywatne odczucia Combeferre'a i jego gotowość na oznajmienie ich światu. Pokręcił głową nieznacznie i westchnął. – On cię uwielbia, Courf. Jesteście przyjaciółmi od lat. Taki incydent na dłuższą metę nie ma znaczenia.

Enjolras w tamtym momencie poczuł się obrzydliwie, ponieważ _taki incydent miał znaczenie_. Być może nie w tym sensie, którego obawiał się Courfeyrac, jednak dla 'Ferre'a ich wspólne seanse filmowe lub luźne pogawędki już nigdy nie będą takie same, o ile jego dziwaczna miłość dziwnym trafem nie ulotni się, czy też nie zmieni obiektu westchnień, co było szczerze mało prawdopodobne.

Jednak sytuacja nie była jeszcze na tyle patowa, aby Enjolras brał sprawy w swoje ręce.

Courfeyracowi niejako ulżyło, ale wciąż zachowywał się nerwowo.

– Możesz z nim pogadać? – poprosił.

– Oczywiście, że mogę, ale wiecie, że takie sprawy w końcu musicie załatwić między sobą.

Twarz bruneta wykrzywiła się w grymasie.

– Ja wiem. Ale on nie chce ze mną rozmawiać.

– Dobrze, postaram się coś od niego wyciągnąć. Zadowolony?

Courf uśmiechnął się szeroko i przytaknął, chociaż w jego oczach wciąż błyszczał lekki niepokój.

– Niesamowicie!

Chłopak rzucił się na szyję Enjolrasa z wdzięcznością i pocałował go lekko w policzek, po czym odsunął się, aby blondyn zobaczył już jego wyraz twarzy w chwilowo zupełnie innej odsłonie. Tym razem wyglądał na zaciekawionego i lekko podejrzliwego.

– Więc co się stało między tobą, a Grantaire'em?

Enjolras zmarszczył lekko brwi. Tamta wiadomość pośrodku monologu rozmówcy uciekła mu, zanim zdążył przywiązać do niej większą uwagę. R był oderwany od rzeczywistości. Blondyn usiłował skojarzyć jakąś przyczynę takiego stanu, jednak nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, a głębsze rozmyślania blokował tępy, pulsujący ból skroni.

Mimo wszystko, mógł wciąż w jakiś sposób czuć wargi Grantaire'a na swoim czole, chociaż nie był pewien, czy to wyobraźnia nie płatała mu figli. Pamiętał również pociągający szept, lecz nie mógł sobie przypomnieć słów, które zostały nim wypowiedziane.

– Nic się nie stało – stwierdził defensywnie.

– Daj spokój, powiedz!

– Nic się nie stało.

– Czyli też nie pamiętasz?

W pokoju zaległo nieprzyjemne milczenie, ponieważ Enjolras nie miał odwagi, aby zaprzeczyć. Jego pamięć zdawała się boleć na poziomie fizycznym i mentalnym. Blondyn wziął głębszy oddech i odchrząknął.

– Ale skoro my nie pamiętamy, może oni też nie – powiedział słabo.

Courf wzruszył ramionami.

– Grantaire już to palił. Na pewno się trochę uodpornił.

Enjolras schował twarz w dłoniach tragicznie i jęknął.

– Wiesz co, Courf? Mówiłem ci już kiedyś, jak bardzo doceniam fakt, że zawsze usiłujesz mnie podnieść na duchu? – prychnął.

Po chwili wstał z łóżka z zamiarem udania się na długie spotkanie z własną wanną, aby zebrać myśli. Następnie czekała go jedna z najdziwniejszych rozmów w życiu, podczas której miałby skonfrontować swojego przyjaciela z faktem, że uprawiał seks z drugim jego najlepszym kumplem. Potem zaś musiał się dowiedzieć, jak bardzo upokorzył się ostatniego wieczora.

Zawsze nienawidził poniedziałków.

*

Niestety los nie pozwolił mu wykonać tych czynności w odpowiedniej kolejności. Kiedy chłopak znalazł się w kuchni, pomieszczenie było dość opustoszałe. Zazwyczaj o poranku tętniło życiem, jednak z oczywistych przyczyn tamtego dnia było inaczej.

Jedynym człowiek, który zajmował krzesło w kuchni z książką przed nosem i słuchawkami w uszach, był Joly, który oczywiście nie cierpiał konsekwencji pijaństwa ani żadnych, innych wybryków. Chłopak zajadał się kanapką z masłem orzechowym, które popijał zieloną herbatą.

– Cześć – rzucił w kierunku Enjolrasa. – Długa noc, co?

– Nie masz pojęcia. Ale dzień będzie jeszcze dłuższy.

Chłopak wyprostował się na swoim siedzeniu, jak gdyby się zainteresował lub zaniepokoił i podniósł głowę, po czym wyjął z uszu słuchawki.

– Chcesz o tym pogadać?

Enjolras zawahał się, jednak usiadł koło Joly'ego z miską pełną płatków zalanych zimnym mlekiem. Z początku nie wiedział, jak zacząć, więc tylko wsadził sobie kopiastą łyżkę płatków do ust, jednak kiedy zebrał myśli, przemówił:

– Myślę, że się wczoraj skompromitowałem.

Joly uniósł brwi.

– To tyle? Wszyscy po towarze Grantaire'a robią głupie rzeczy. Nikt ich nie pamięta.

– Grantaire pamięta.

– Och... – westchnął Joly, jakby w tamtym momencie zrozumiał pewną głębszą tajemnicę. Problem w tym, że jeszcze nie wiedział za bardzo, na co mógł sobie w obliczu Enjolrasa pozwolić, dlatego czekał, aż chłopak sam zagai odpowiedni temat.

Blondyn tak zrobił.

– Może wiesz, czy... Grantaire i Jehan są razem? – zapytał niepewnie.

Jego rozmówca zachichotał.

– Jehan z Grantaire'em? Nie, możesz się tym nie martwić.

– Nie martwię się.

– Oczywiście.

*

Godzinę później Enjolras szedł przez korytarz z zamiarem porozmawiania z Combeferre'em (w głowie miał jeden wielki znak zapytania i niekoniecznie chciał go wypełnić informacjami o życiu seksualnym swoich najlepszych przyjaciół), kiedy wpadł na kogoś, kto wyszedł zza zakrętu nieuważnie.

Grantaire.

Mógł się tego spodziewać.

– Przepraszam – odparł blondyn automatycznie.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać, Apollo – powiedział miękko R. – Dzisiaj wszyscy są nieswoi.

Enjolras przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czemu Apollo. Kilka sekund skanował wszystkie skrawki wspomnień, jakie posiadał i akurat konkretną część odnośnie pseudonimów sobie przypomniał. Zarumienił się wściekle.

Chyba było już za późno na szybki odwrót i ucieczkę do najbliższego dołu, aby tam się ukryć i przeczekać następne trzydzieści lat, prawda?

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał po chwili Grantaire z uśmiechem.

– Dobrze.

– To dobrze.

Blondyn zacisnął usta w nieatrakcyjną kreskę. Musiał coś z siebie wyrzucić dla dobra sytuacji oraz własnego sumienia. Nigdy nie przestałby się w końcu tym zadręczać, zwłaszcza od kiedy odkrył, że darzył R czymś pokroju uczuć, czego jeszcze do końca nie potrafił zrozumieć.

– Wiesz – zaczął cicho. – Cokolwiek wczoraj zrobiłem lub powiedziałem, nie miałem tego na myśli. Jakbyśmy po prostu o tym zapomnieli, to by było świetnie. Nie chciałbym, żeby to rzucało cień na naszą... Dalszą. Znajomość.

Koniec swojej wypowiedzi wręcz podzielił na poszczególne słowa, chociaż wszystko, co miał na myśli, brzmiało: „wybacz mi, jeżeli się wczoraj wygłupiłem” lub „naprawdę cię lubię i nie wiem, co z tym faktem począć”. Oczywiście żadne z tych dwóch zdań nigdy nie ujrzałyby światła dziennego.

Twarz Grantaire'a nieco posmutniała, ale być może było to tylko złudzenie optyczne.

– Ja... Dobrze. Jasne. Wczorajszego dnia w ogóle nie było.

Uśmiech bruneta stał się nagle nieco wymuszony.

– Muszę iść – dodał przepraszająco.

– Ja właśnie też idę, żeby porozmawiać z... – zaczął, jednak zanim miał okazję wtajemniczyć Grantaire'a w cokolwiek, ten zniknął w głębi korytarza.

Enjolras zamrugał parę razy, po czym bezmyślnie pokonał dalszą drogę do pokoju Ferre'ego. Zapukał do sypialni, ale uprzednio wziął głęboki oddech. Dlaczego cały świat (oprócz Joly'ego) był tamtego dnia przeciwko niemu?


	7. Rozdział 7

Grantaire bez zastanowienia wparował do sypialni Jehana. Zastał swojego przyjaciela na łóżku, wciąż w kolorowej piżamie, nucącego delikatną melodię pod nosem. Chłopak w dłoni trzymał szczotkę i mocował się z włosami, które w kompletnym nieładzie uciekały w każdą możliwą stronę, tworząc niesamowicie skomplikowane wzory i nieco mniej przyjemne kołtuny. Długie, rude włosy Jeana zawsze były piękne, jednak miały skłonność do sprawiania swojemu właścicielowi nieprzyjemności.

Jehan uśmiechnął się jednak promiennie, kiedy zobaczył bruneta.

– Jak ci się spało?

Wodził wzrokiem po postaci swojego gościa, ten zaś usiadł tuż koło niego z niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. Obecność Jehana zawsze działała na niego uspokajająco, jednak w tamtym momencie chłopak miał ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i umrzeć na jakiejś odległej pustyni.

Jak w ogóle mógł być tak głupi?

Czemu przywiązywał uwagę do czegokolwiek, co stało się tamtej nocy?

Dlaczego się łudził?

– Daj – powiedział do swojego przyjaciela z nieszczerym uśmiechem na twarzy. Ręka bruneta przechwyciła szczotkę zręcznie. Mógł chociaż udawać, że wszystko było w porządku. – Pomogę ci.

Grantaire przesunął się na tyle, aby siedzieć przodem do pleców Jehana i zaczął rozczesywać końcówki jego włosów. Musiał przyznać, że było to dość oczyszczające uczucie. W pokoju panowała idealna cisza, tak różna od chaosu, który roztaczał się wewnątrz umysłu chłopaka. Brunet zbeształ się w myślach za to, że wciąż wyobrażał sobie jedynie piękne, niebieskie oczy i pełne usta.

Jehan chciał się odsunąć i nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy, ale zaniechał tego działania na rzecz zwykłego, pokojowego zapytania. Wiedział, że Grantaire powiedziałby mu wszystko, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał na przyjaciela naciskać.

– Czemu jesteś smutny?

Brunet nie wahał się nad odpowiedzią.

– Widziałeś go wczoraj?

Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, o kim była mowa.

– Widziałem was razem. Dobrze się bawiliście.

– Ale on mnie nie chce – odparł Grantaire ponuro.

Niższy chłopak ściągnął brwi.

– Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

– Chciał mnie wczoraj wieczorem, ale teraz, kiedy wytrzeźwiał, wszystko odwołał, odtrącił – powiedział brunet i miał naprawdę wielką nadzieję, że jego głos nie zdradzał, jak bardzo zrozpaczony się czuł. Wziął głęboki oddech. – Jak w ogóle mogłem pomyśleć, że ktoś jego pokroju mógłby coś do mnie czuć? Jestem nic nie wartym...

– Nie mów tak – uciął Jehan nagle i stanowczo.

Grantaire niemal się uśmiechnął na ten dźwięk, ale daleko mu było do szczęścia. Rozczesywanie włosów przyjaciela szło mu coraz lepiej, gdyż znalazł się już na etapie ich górnej części, jednak w pewnym momencie po prostu pochylił się i oparł czoło o plecy Jehana.

Zamknął oczy.

– Dziękuję.

*

Ejolras zastał Combeferre'a w sypialni. Chłopak stał przy oknie w milczeniu. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał zwyczajnie. Był ubrany schludnie, jak to zwykle w jego przypadku. Włosy miał wilgotne od porannej kąpieli, a oczami błądził po suficie, szukając nieistniejącej skazy, która mogłaby dorównać tej, jaką zapewne czuł w tamtym momencie we własnym sercu.

– Courf cię wysłał? – zapytał, kiedy Enjolras zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Blondyn przytaknął.

– Martwi się.

– Mógłby przyjść sam.

– Powiedział, że nie chcesz z nim rozmawiać.

– Bzdura – stwierdził 'Ferre gorzko.

Enjolras przygryzł wargę i powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami. Zamiast tego, podszedł do przyjaciela i położył mu rękę na ramieniu pokrzepiająco.

– Schowałeś się w łazience. Courf spanikował. Myślał, że go teraz znienawidzisz. Chciał cię przeprosić – wytłumaczył powoli idealista.

Na twarzy Combeferre'a pojawił się grymas.

– Chyba zaraz zwymiotuję – sarknął.

Parę minut ciszy minęło, kiedy Enjolrasa naszedł pewien pomysł. Chłopak przez ostatnią godzinę zastanawiał się, jak mógłby pomóc swoim przyjaciołom i dochodził do marnych wniosków. Nie znał się na miłości. Nigdy żadnej nie przeżył, a i z punktu widzenia osoby trzeciej związki wydawały się mu całkiem pozbawione sensu. To tak, jakby człowiek dobrowolnie godził się na przyszłe cierpienie ze szczerą przyjemnością.

Na dodatek blondyn nie chciał ingerować w osobiste strefy swoich najlepszych kumpli. Chociaż zawsze rozmawiał z nimi na temat swoich najbardziej osobistych kwestii, manipulowanie nimi było już czymś z grusza odmiennym.

Ale Enjolras nie mógł już wytrzymać.

Zanim się odezwał, pomyślał jeszcze, że za to, co zaraz zrobi, czeka go kiedyś wieczne potępienie i połknął gulę, która uformowała się mu w gardle. Kiedyś jeszcze będą się z tego śmiać, a przynajmniej powinni.

– Powiedział mi coś jeszcze.

Combeferre uniósł brwi krytycznie.

– Co?

– Powiedział mi, że od dawna chciał to zrobić i czuje się źle z tym, że nie pamięta, bo też darzy cię jakimiś uczuciami, tylko do końca nie może ich jeszcze rozgryźć – powiedział Enjolras i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że zły humor 'Ferre'a przesłoni jego umiejętność do przejrzenia przez kłamstwo. Z drugiej strony, blondyn cieszył się, że był dość charyzmatyczny i przekonujący, więc zdecydował się kontynuować pewnym głosem. – Musicie to sobie wyjaśnić. On myśli, że czujesz się zdegustowany.

Blondyn wyczekująco wpatrywał się w rozmówce, czy ten łyknął jego haczyk i niemal odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy coś na kształt nadziei zabłyszczało w jego oczach. Enjolras równocześnie wyrzucił swoje sumienie w najdalsze zakątki świadomości i zneutralizował ból w sercu, czy też obawę odnośnie tego, że całkowicie zniszczy relację Courfa z 'Ferre'em.

Intelektualista pokręcił głową nieznacznie.

– Co mam mu powiedzieć? Wyznać, że kocham go _od lat_? Nieszczególnie dobry plan.

Enjolrasowi zrobiło się przykro, więc jedynie zmusił się do motywującego wyrazu twarzy. Pomyślał, jak 'Ferre musiał się czuć, kiedy Courf zmieniał partnerów niby rękawiczki. Żaden z nich nie pozostał u boku chłopaka na tyle długo, aby mógł się nim chwalić, więc czemu Combeferre miałby dostać tę szansę? W jaki sposób? Być może Courfeyrac nie chciał tego wszystkiego. Drobnych prezentów, romantycznych kolacji, porozumiewawczych uśmiechów... 'Ferre nie wiedział.

– Świetny plan – odparł. – Ale żebyśmy się rozumieli, nie będę patrzeć, jak żaden z moich przyjaciół cierpi. A teraz zadręczacie się obaj, więc albo ty mu powiesz, albo ja to zrobię.

_I stało się._

Blondyn obawiał się, że zobaczy w oczach Combeferre'a poczucie zdrady, ale dostrzegł jedynie zrozumienie. Fakt ten był właściwie jeszcze bardziej przerażający.

*

Courfeyrac siedział w salonie i nie oddawał się żadnej rozmowie ani bardziej zajmującej czynności, także kiedy dostrzegł Combeferre'a, niemal podskoczył. Wstał z miejsca szybko i podszedł do chłopaka niecierpliwie. Enjolras zaś odsunął się na dalszy plan, niby udając się do kuchni, jednak wszystko obserwował uważnie.

Niższy chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Jesteś na mnie zły? Masz prawo... Jesteś?

– Oczywiście, że nie – głos Combeferre'a był miękki i niegroźny, ale jego rozmówca i tak nie przestawał przestępować z nogi na nogę.

– To dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Przepraszam. Nie bądź zły.

'Ferre westchnął i podjął inny temat.

– Enjolras powiedział mi, że chciałeś...

– Porozmawiać z tobą? – dopowiedział błędnie Courf.

– Między innymi – odparł z lekkim skrzywieniem Combeferre. W tamtym momencie coś w nim pękło, jakby już nie miał siły ciągnąć dalszej maskarady. Zacisnął mocniej ręce w zdenerwowaniu i kontynuował. – Powiedział mi też, jak się czułeś... Zazwyczaj jestem dobry w przemawianiu, ale przy tobie czasami nie mogę zebrać nawet myśli, słowo daję, Courf. W każdym razie, jeżeli wciąż tak się czujesz, ja bym chciał... Ja też... Coś. Czuję.

Courf uniósł brwi.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Coś czuję – powtórzył 'Ferre. – Ja... Do ciebie.

Wtedy właśnie Combeferre zebrał się na odwagę i przycisnął własne wargi do ust Courfa, co w pierwszej chwili było całkowicie nieumiejętne, głównie przez panującą w pomieszczeniu nerwowość. Lecz po chwili 'Ferre uniósł dłonie i jedną z nich położył na policzku Courfeyraca, a drugą wplótł w jego włosy. Przyciągnął chłopaka jeszcze bliżej siebie, także ich ciała się dotykały z czymś, co można było określić niewinną intymnością.

Courfeyrac znieruchomiał.

Po dokładnie dwóch sekundach odwzajemnił pocałunek.

Enjolras parę metrów dalej odetchnął z ulgą i zniknął w głębi kuchni.

*

Tamtego wieczora Courf i 'Ferre nie pojawili się na kolacji, ponieważ najwidoczniej mieli ciekawsze czynności do wykonania i tematy do zgłębienia. Joly robił wszystkim kanapki z warzywami, szynką i serem, a Bossuet pomagał mu, dodając sosy, a następnie przygotowując każdemu kubek czegoś ciepłego do picia (nawet nie chcecie wiedzieć, ile negatywnych konsekwencji według Joly'ego oraz jakiegoś wielkiego podręcznika o tematyce medycyny miało regularne picie kofeiny – tak więc głównie była to herbata).

Przy stoliku siedzieli na razie Jehan i Grantaire. Enjolras postanowił się do nich dosiąść, mimo dziwnego przeczucia, że to nie skończy się pomyślnie.

Załapał się na końcówkę opowiadanej przez Grantaire'a historii.

– Więc zanim się zastanowiłem, zacząłem biec, a cała ochrona mnie goniła, chociaż nic nie zrobiłem, przysięgam! Wsiadłem na ten wózek golfowy, co było niesamowicie głupie, ale miał kluczyki w stacyjce – mówił, przy czym gestykulował żywo. – Oni biegli z paralizatorami i wrzeszczeli, a ja się odwróciłem, żeby im pomachać, bo uciekałem w wózku golfowym i to było zajebiste. Wtedy właśnie wjechałem w zaparkowany samochód. Mój ojciec był _wściekły._ Opowiadałem ci to kiedyś? – zwrócił się do Jehana z uśmiechem.

Ten przytaknął, ale jego wyraz twarzy pozostawał wesoły.

– Raz lub dwa. Dobrze wiesz, że znam wszystkie twoje przygody.

– Racja – zgodził się brunet, śmiejąc się głośno.

Enjolras przekrzywił lekko głowę i zmrużył oczy.

– Jesteś pijany?

Grantaire przewrócił oczami.

– Masz coś przeciwko?

– Dopiero co wytrzeźwiałeś!

– Wczoraj nie byłeś uprzedzony względem alkoholu, Apollo.

– Zawsze jestem – naciskał blondyn. – Ciągłe pojenie się tym to nieodpowiedzialna głupota.

– Więc czemu z nami piłeś?

– Bo... Ja...

Enjolras zmarszczył brwi i miał zacząć się bronić, ale doszedł do wniosku, że kłótnia z Grantaire'em w takim stanie byłaby wymianą zdań co najmniej bezsensowną. Zamiast tego po prostu skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wbił niezadowolony wzrok w R.

Brunet zaś uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Jehanowi na przykład to nie przeszkadza – stwierdził, odwracając się do rudego chłopaka. – Prawda?

Jean wzruszył ramionami.

– Rozumiem, że to czasami niezbędne, 'Taire.

Grantaire'owi zaczęło błyszczeć w oczach niebezpiecznie. Enjolras nie wiedział, do czego ten się przymierzał, póki nie było za późno, aby odwrócić się i tego _nie zobaczyć_. Blondyn miał świadomość, że zapewne nic takiego by się nie zdarzyło (przynajmniej nie przed nim), gdyby nie ilość procentów w organizmie bruneta.

R nagle pocałował swojego przyjaciela namiętnie, obejmując ramionami jego chude ciało. Enjolras stwierdził z przerażeniem, że Jehan jakoś jawnie nie sprzeciwiał się temu aktowi. Zamiast tego chłopak zamknął oczy i delikatnie przystawił jedną dłoń do opalonego policzka Grantaire'a, gładząc go powoli kciukiem.

Ręce bruneta zaczęły błądzić po ciele przyjaciela, a jedna z nich wsunęła się pod koszulkę chłopaka, ocierając się o nagą skórę, kiedy nagle niższy chłopak został wciągnięty na kolana Grantaire'a jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem.

Enjolras otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć albo zacząć krzyczeć, lecz jakiekolwiek słowa, które mogłyby skłonić dwójkę przyjaciół do zaprzestania swoich działań, uwięzły mu w gardle. Natychmiast postąpił parę kroków do tyłu, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Za sobą usłyszał jeszcze jak Jehan westchnął (niemal _jęknął_ ) w usta Grantaire'a. Blondyn usilnie starał się zignorować łzę, która spłynęła mu po policzku.

W tamtym momencie nie mógł nawet iść do Courfa ani Combeferre'a, gdyż nie miał zamiaru im przeszkadzać. Został absolutnie sam.


	8. Rozdział 8

Enjolras był wściekły. W ten sposób zazwyczaj reagował na wszelkie smutki, które przeżywał we własnym życiu. Potrafił krzyczeć, zachowywać się toksycznie, niszczyć przedmioty i sprawiać problemy, ale musiał wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co go dręczyło.

Właśnie tak poradził sobie z tym, że jego rodzice się rozwodzili. Jeszcze zanim postanowili wysłać go poza miasto, aby ten nie sprawiał problemów, co okazało się jedyną decyzją, w jakiej byli całkowicie zgodni.

Drzwi do jego pokoju trzasnęły głośno. Blondyn nerwowo starł łzy, które spływały po jego policzkach. Chwycił przypadkową książkę w twardej oprawce, która znajdowała się nieopodal jego łóżka i cisnął nią w ścianę. Szumiło mu w głowie, także nie zastanawiał się, jakie mogłoby to działanie sprawić wrażenie dla osób postronnych.

_Nie chciał już nigdy widzieć Grantaire'a._

Był taki głupi! Jak mógł w ogóle podejrzewać, że ktoś tak cyniczny potrafiłby stanowić dla niego w przyszłości osobę bliską? Grantaire nie posiadał żadnych cech jemu podobnych. Był nieodpowiedzialny, lekkomyślny, wiecznie roześmiany, niepoważny, _fałszywy..._

Enjolras po prostu nie mógł tego zrozumieć.

Jeżeli brunet był z Jehanem, czemu dawał mu jakiekolwiek sygnały?

Czy on w ogóle dawał mu jakieś sygnały?

Czy może Enjolras po prostu ubzdurał sobie to, ponieważ zadurzył się w cynicznym bariście i nie wiedział, co z tym faktem zrobić? _Cholera,_ pomyślał. _Jak można być tak żałosnym?_

Blondyn nie słyszał pukania do drzwi. Skulił się w kłębek tuż koło swojego łóżka, na pastelowym dywanie, który nagle wydawał się mu jeszcze bardziej obrzydliwy niż dotychczas. Już nie usiłował powstrzymywać swoich łez. Przymknął powieki i zaczął cicho łkać, ponieważ czuł się samotny, zdradzony, niesprawiedliwie potraktowany i znów nie chciał być w tamtym miejscu tak mocno jak wcześniej, ale równocześnie ponad wszystko pragnął znajdować się u bogu Grantaire'a tamtego wieczora, co jedynie powodowało mu mętlik w głowie.

Jeśli była to ta słynna miłość, Enjolras nigdy się o nią nie prosił.

Kilka sekund później blondyn poczuł owijające się wokół niego ramiona Courfeyraca i rzeczowy głos Combeferre'a, który zadawał już to same pytania któryś raz z rzędu. Enjolras jednak przez dłuższy czas nie mógł go zrozumieć, ale w pewnym momencie słowa nabrały większego sensu.

– Co się stało? Enjolras... Czemu płaczesz? Czy to _jego_ wina? Mam mu przemówić do rozsądku?

Niewtajemniczony w całą sytuację Courf wybałuszył oczy. Równocześnie głaskał Enjolrasa po głowie i usiłował go uspokoić w każdy sposób, jaki był mu znany, jednak nie odnosiło to większych skutków.

Blondyn jedynie zdusił chwilowy szloch i powiedział cicho:

– Nie mów mu nic. O–on nie może wie–wiedzieć.

Chłopak pociągnął nosem beznadziejnie i schował głowę w ramieniu przyjaciela, którego koszula niedługo stała się poważnie wilgotna od łez. 'Ferre usiadł po drugiej stronie i położył swojemu przyjacielowi rękę na ramieniu pokrzepiająco, co jakiś czas mówiąc cicho, że „wszystko się ułoży”.

*

Grantaire następnego poranka obudził się z ogromnym bólem głowy. Nie był to dla niego jednak szczególnie wyjątkowy stan, więc chłopak zwinął się w kłębek na łóżku, rozmasowując własne skronie. Zajęło mu chwilę, aby przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego właściwie zdecydował się wyciągnąć swoje dodatkowe pokłady alkoholu oraz jakie konkretne smutki zapijał.

Jeszcze dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu dojście do tego, że ktoś używał jego prysznica.

Serce bruneta nagle zabiło szybciej, gdyż jakaś drobna cząstka nadziei zakręciła się nagle wokół niego niebezpiecznie. Chociaż z drugiej strony, być może było to po prostu podekscytowanie. Lecz nie miał na co się łudzić... Enjoras w końcu powiedział, że nie chciał, aby cokolwiek między nimi się wydarzyło.

Wyobraźcie sobie jednak jego zdziwienie, kiedy zobaczył w progu łazienki Jehana, naprawdę ostatnią osobę, którą by o obecność tam podejrzewał. Grantaire zmarszczył lekko brwi, usiłując dostosować wzrok do porannego światła słonecznego.

Rudy chłopak miał przerzucony przez pas ręcznik, a jego chód był cichy i powolny. Kiedy jednak spostrzegł, że jego przyjaciel obudził się i wbijał w niego zaciekawione spojrzenie, lekko się zaczerwienił.

– Och, nie śpisz – stwierdził, pocierając kark ze zmieszaniem.

Grantaire przekrzywił lekko głowę, przez którą przeszedł obrzydliwy impuls bólu.

– Jehan, czy my...? – zaczął, chociaż niekoniecznie potrafił dokończyć rzeczone pytanie.

Rumieniec drobnego chłopaka nagle stał się jeszcze bardziej widoczny, pokrywając również jego uszy i sprawiając, że normalnie idealnie wyróżniające się na tle bladej skóry piegi stały się prawie niewidoczne.

– Nie – odparł szybko, kręcąc głową. – My... Nie. Naprawdę. Nie było nawet blisko.

Brunet uśmiechnął się lekko.

– A mógłbyś powiedzieć mi, co właściwie się wczoraj stało?

Jehan westchnął lekko, po czym usiadł na krańcu łóżka.

– Byłeś smutny, pijany. Pocałowałeś mnie, a Enjolras zobaczył.

Grantaire schował twarz w dłoniach i jęknął przeciągle.

– Chyba się zabiję.

– Nie. W tym momencie pójdziesz pod prysznic i niedługo wszystko naprawisz – stwierdził Jehan ni stąd ni zowąd, a jego głos nie znosił sprzeciwu.

– Ale jego to nie obchodzi – powiedział beznadziejnie artysta.

– Jesteście obaj uczuciowymi inwalidami. Jego to _bardzo_ obchodzi. Ty też coś do niego czujesz. Zamierzam to naprawić, ponieważ nie chcę, żebyście obserwowali się nawzajem w milczeniu do końca roku szkolnego, który się nawet jeszcze nie zaczął.

Grantaire przewrócił oczami i z westchnieniem schował się z powrotem pod kołdrą. Chciał jedynie z powrotem oddać się w objęcia Morfeusza, aby wstać popołudniu i poudawać w spokoju, że wszystko w jego życiu miało całkowicie normalny, monotonny bieg.

Jednak jego przyjaciel nie dał mu się pocieszyć błogim stanem przez dłuższy czas. Poeta szarpnął za kołdrę, która po chwili upadła na ziemię.

– Mam zamiar w tym momencie odmienić twoje życie i byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie śmierdział alkoholem. R, prysznic... Teraz.

*

Minęły dwa ciche dni, podczas których chłopcy na piętrze usiłowali schodzić sobie z drogi. Wszyscy starali się utrzymywać pozytywną komitywę, jednak każdy wiedział, że póki Grantaire i Enjolras nie wyjaśnią sobie niektórych spraw, pokojowa atmosfera pozostawała jedynie kwestią czasu.

Jehan siedział na wygodnej kanapie, spojrzeniem wodząc po postaciach, które pojawiały się na ekranie telewizora. Nie był pewien, co to za film tym razem został puszczony, lecz miał świadomość, że ten konkretny twór kinowy posiadał zbyt wiele wybuchów oraz krwi, aby przypasować do jego nieco bardziej delikatnego gustu.

Całą swoją uwagę jednak przywiązywał do monologu Courfeyraca.

Kiedy wysłuchał słów bruneta, lekko się skrzywił.

– Nie wiem, czy to nie będzie zbytnia ingerencja w ich życia prywatne.

Courf pokręcił głową.

– Jak inaczej mają dość do porozumienia? Są uparci! Nigdy żaden z nich nie przyjdzie do drugiego po dobroci!

– Ale być może, gdybyśmy zaaranżowali jakieś romantyczne okoliczności...

– To jeden drugiemu wsadziłby świeczkę do gardła. Świetny pomysł.

Jehan spuścił wzrok nieznacznie.

Miał w pamięci obietnicę, którą wcześniej złożył swojemu przyjacielowi. Naprawdę zamierzał naprawić sytuację i potrzebował do tego Courfa oraz najprawdopodobniej 'Ferre'a, aby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Pomysłodawcą dość ekstremalnego rozwiązania był oczywiście Courfeyrac, ponieważ każda idea poety okazywała się nieprawidłowa, a przynajmniej najwyraźniej nie na miejscu w obecnych okolicznościach, ponieważ kto w tych czasach urządzał kolacje w świetle księżyce?

– Dobrze. Zrobimy tak, jak mówiłeś.

Courf wydał z siebie podekscytowany dźwięk.

– Tak!

– Jutro rano, po śniadaniu. A teraz wracaj do Enjolrasa, bo jeszcze nabierze jakichś podejrzeń.

Brunet zachichotał wesoło.

– Chyba jeszcze nie potrafi czytać w myślach.

Jehan przewrócił oczami.

– Nie zdziwiłoby mnie to.

*

Courfeyrac następnego dnia wpadł do kuchni wesoło. Przy stole siedzieli 'Ferre oraz Enjolras, kończąc jedzenie własnych kanapek. Blondyn jednak nie wyglądał, jakby miał na nie szczególny apetyt. Był to kolejny sposób, w jaki reagował na stres, czy też smutki.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak usiadł na krześle tuż obok i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Następnie jakby się opamiętał, a jego wyraz twarzy powrócił to czegoś, co w zamyśle miało być lekką irytacją. Naprawdę nie przedstawiało się w żaden konkretny sposób.

– Dyrektor Javert mnie zaczepił – stwierdził nagle.

Combeferre rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Nie był fanem samego pomysłu, jednak zawsze uważał, że jeśli już miał robić coś, czego niekoniecznie chciał – przynajmniej mógł zrobić to bardzo dobrze i oczekiwać odpowiednich korzyści.

– Co powiedział? – zapytał, poprawiając okulary.

– Chce, żebyśmy pomogli w wielkim sprzątaniu szkoły przed rozpoczęciem roku.

Enjolras zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie mają od tego pracowników?

– Podobno uczniowie w ten sposób się bratają i nawiązują bliższe relacje – stwierdził Courf i naprawdę bardzo się starał, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

– Słyszałem coś o nim – dodał 'Ferre. – Podobno pół szkoły się go boi. Wyrzuca co roku kilkanaście uczniów za błahostki. Pewnie powinniśmy tam pójść.

Courf zwrócił pytający wzrok w stronę Enjolrasa, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Parę minut później wstali z miejsca i opuścili pomieszczenie powoli. Blondyn wbił wzrok w podłogę. 'Ferre uśmiechnął się gorzko, a Courfeyrac musiał powstrzymywać się przed ponownym przytuleniem ich obu.

*

Grantaire siedział na podłodze i przyglądał się leżącemu przed nim pudełku, które wypełnione było kolorowymi spinaczami. Znajdował się w składziku na pierwszym piętrze, który zawsze znany był z tego, że przechowywał wiele niepotrzebnych rzeczy. Uczniowie czasami się tam ukrywali, jeżeli chodzili na wagary, ponieważ nikt nie kłopotał się z zamykaniem drzwi.

Tym razem wizyta w owym pomieszczeniu nie przedstawiała się szczególnie zajmująco.

– Nadal tego nie rozumiem – wyznał brunet do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który stał przy ścianie i analizował zawartość wyższych półek.

– Czego?

– Dlaczego Javertowi zależy na tym, abym segregował spinacze? To są pieprzone spinacze. Nikogo nie interesuje, jaki mają kolor. Tak czy owak nie zostaną użyte w przeciągu następnej dekady!

Jehan zaśmiał się, chociaż Grantaire miał nikłe wrażenie, że był to nieco nerwowy dźwięk.

– Nigdy go szczególne nie rozumieliśmy.

– Nigdy też nie kazał nam sprzątać po kątach.

Parę minut później drzwi się otworzyły, wpuszczając do środka dzienne światło i dwójka w pokoju usłyszała pozytywną paplaninę Courfeyraca, którego głosu doprawdy nie można było pomylić z niczyim innym. Ale nawet ten ucichł, kiedy nastąpiła konfrontacja.

Ktoś stanął w progu.

 _Enjolras stanął w progu_ , Grantaire uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem.

Cicha wypowiedź skierowana w stronę rozentuzjazmowanego Courfa wypełniła chwilowe milczenie.

– Nie mówiłeś, że _on_ tutaj będzie.

– Myślę, że dyrektor nie miał tego na uwadze – odparł Courfeyrac przepraszająco.

– Może uda się to zmienić? – zaproponował 'Ferre. – Zostań tu, Enj. Zobaczę, co da się zrobić.

Na twarzy Courfa pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

– Pójdę z tobą!

– Też się przejdę – stwierdził Jehan.

Zanim Grantaire się zorientował, został sam w pomieszczeniu z Enjolrasem, który również wydawał się nieco zbity z pantałyku. Mała przestrzeń stała się duszna, a brunet miał wrażenie (albo raczej nadzieję), że był to tylko stres i żaden klucz w zamku nie przekręcił się złowrogo.

_Mylił się._

– Czy wy sobie żartujecie?! – krzyknął Enjolras, który już kolejny raz zdecydował się szarpnąć za klamkę. – Courfeyrac, wiem, że to był twój pomysł. Jak stąd wyjdę, to tego pożałujesz!

Grantaire jedynie zmarszczył brwi, po czym zdecydował się wrócić do pionu, jednocześnie odkładając pudełko ze spinaczami.

– Grozisz swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi.

– Nawet się nie odzywaj!

– Poważnie? Oni dbają o ciebie na tyle, aby zrobić coś takiego. Przyznaję, że to głupie, ale prawdziwe. Możemy po prostu posiedzieć i poczekać, aż sobie odpuszczą.

Enjolras zmrużył powieki nienawistnie.

– Posiedzieć i poczekać?

– Dokładnie.

– Posiedzieć i poczekać!

– Masz coś przeciwko?

Blondyn wyrzucił ręce w kierunku sufitu.

– Jesteś beznadziejny! Nie potrafisz zrobić nic ze swoim życiem? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Trwasz w takiej tragedii, kisisz się w swojej codzienności i odpychasz ludzi! A kiedy ktoś... Chce mieć coś wspólnego z tobą i twoim życiem... Ty po prostu, nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia! Uciekasz, ranisz ich. Robisz wszystko, żeby... Inni czuli się gorzej od ciebie.

Enjolras oddychał ciężko i wpatrywał się w Grantaire'a, jakby chciał go brutalnie zamordować, ale z drugiej strony miał niesamowitą chęć, aby zwyczajnie usiąść na ziemi i pozwolić swoim łzom znów spływać po policzkach.

Brunet z kolei zachowywał się niezwykle spokojnie, neutralnie. Można było błędnie wywnioskować po jego postawie, że zupełnie nie interesowały go zarzuty, które przed sekundą usłyszał.

– To wszystko wydedukowałeś na przestrzeni dwóch tygodni, Apollo?

– Nie jestem twoim Apollem! Nie jestem dla ciebie nikim, rozumiesz? – sarknął Enjolras. – Masz Jehana, cudownych przyjaciół, wspaniałą kawiarnię i swój niesamowity świat, a mnie nie potrzebujesz, ponieważ najwyraźniej jesteś zbyt zajęty...

W tamtym momencie Enjolras poczuł na swoich ustach wargi Grantaire'a – ciepłe, dokładnie takie, jak je sobie wyobrażał. Idealnie stłumiły one dalsze słowa blondyna, kiedy R wplótł palce w jego włosy i przyciągnął bliżej siebie.

Idealista odwzajemnił pocałunek.

To był najwspanialszy pierwszy pocałunek, jaki kiedykolwiek mógł sobie wymarzyć.


	9. Rozdział 9

Combeferre przyłożył jedno ucho do powierzchni drewnianych drzwi i nadsłuchiwał uważnie. Courfeyrac zezował na srebrną klamkę z godną podziwu powagą. Jehan zaś stał niecały metr dalej ze skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej ramionami, mocno przygryzając dolną wargę. Wszyscy trzej mieli głęboką nadzieję, że nikt przypadkiem nie będzie przechodził akurat tym konkretnym korytarzem, a przynajmniej łudzili się, aby nie był to sam dyrektor Javert.

Courf zmarszczył brwi.

– Słyszysz coś?

'Ferre pokręcił głową i poprawił okulary.

– Zupełnie nic.

– Może powinniśmy sprawdzić, czy nic im się nie stało? – zapytał zaniepokojony Jehan, wiercąc się na swoim miejscu niepewnie.

Combeferre wyprostował się i posłał w kierunku swojego chłopaka pytające spojrzenie.

– Enjolras nie krzyczy. Mamy powody do niepokoju.

Niższy brunet machnął ręką.

– Przecież to nie tak, że Enj cały czas tylko krzyczy – stwierdził lekko.

Poeta zmrużył powieki.

– Pewnie się pozabijali.

– Ale nie bądź tak negatywnie nastawiony! – odparł Courf.

– Zamordowali się lub trwale uszkodzili i to będzie moja wina...

Combeferre nagle wydał z siebie zrezygnowane westchnienie.

– Dość tego – mruknął, po czym wyjął klucz, którego użył do zamknięcia wcześniej drzwi małego pomieszczenia. Zanim ktokolwiek mógł zareagować, 'Ferre odblokował zamek i otworzył drzwi na oścież jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem.

Widok Enjolrasa i Grantaire'a na podłodze, całujących się namiętnie, z pewnością nie był rzeczą, na którą chłopcy by się przygotowywali. Długie palce artysty znajdowały się w złotych lokach Enjolrasa, kiedy brunet przyciągał go do siebie. Dłonie idealisty z kolei spoczywały na biodrach Grantaire'a, gdyż blondyn znajdował się na jego kolanach i zdawał się zapomnieć, czym kiedykolwiek była dla niego przestrzeń osobista.

Na ustach Courfeyraca pojawił się ogromny uśmiech. Z kolei dolna warga Jehana opadła parę centymetrów za nisko, aby sprawiało to wrażenie całkiem normalnej reakcji. 'Ferre znieruchomiał.

Po kilku sekundach to Grantaire przerwał pocałunek, jakby nagle sobie coś uświadomił. Odsunął od siebie nieco blondyna, który z początku wyglądał na zdziwionego, ale potem odwrócił się w stronę swoich przyjaciół i oblał wściekłym rumieńcem, niemal spadając z kolan artysty.

Enjolras otworzył usta, aby wyrzucić z siebie kolejny monolog oraz zapewne o coś przybyłych oskarżyć, ale nagle wszystkie słowa przestały mieć większy sens i było to naprawdę niecodzienne zjawisko, bo chłopak _zawsze_ wiedział, co powiedzieć.

Courf więc wykorzystał tę okazję i wskazał na 'Ferrego.

– To jego wina – stwierdził.

Combeferre zgromił go spojrzeniem.

– Wcale...

– Wcale nie chcemy wam przeszkadzać – przerwał mu Courf entuzjastycznie. – Kontynuujcie – dodał, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi na powrót, chociaż nie potrzebował już klucza.

*

Wieczorem Enjolras siedział w swoim pokoju, skulony na łóżku, opatulony w najcieplejszy koc i czytał książkę, chociaż kompletnie nie mógł się skupić na wydarzeniach, które znajdowały się na białych, świeżo wydrukowanych stronach ładnie opisane przez jednego z nowoczesnych twórców. Blondyn wciąż mógł czuć wargi Grantaire'a na własnych ustach, których dotykał parę razy tamtego dnia, zastanawiając się, czy to, czego doświadczył, nie było jakimś niesamowicie wrednym żartem lub marzeniem sennym, ponieważ wszystko stało się tak szybko.

W jednej chwili mężczyźni kłócili się (a przynajmniej Enjolras robił to usilnie), a kilka sekund później znajdowali się na podłodze, zaś kiedy ich języki toczyły zaciekłą walkę o dominację, idealista pomyślał, że to najbardziej intymna sytuacja, jakiej kiedykolwiek we własnym życiu doświadczył i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że naprawdę z nikim innym nie chciałby takiego momentu przeżywać.

Mimo wszystko, Enjolras wciąż nie był całkiem obeznany w tematyce uczuć.

Dobrze wiedział, że Grantaire nie był mu obojętny – jednak jak miał wykombinować cokolwiek ponadto? Blondyn nigdy w życiu nie miał styczności z ludźmi szczęśliwie zakochanymi, a nawet jeśli tacy znajdowali się w jego otoczeniu, mało uwagi przywiązywał on do stanu ich emocjonalności. Bardziej interesująca przestawiałaby się już sama mentalność potencjalnego człowieka, jego przemyślenia oraz własne zdanie. Enjolras nigdy faktycznie nie wpadł na to, że jednak jakakolwiek wiedza o uczuciach mogłaby mu się w przyszłości przydać.

Słyszeliście o tej irytującej, nieraz smutnej chwili, kiedy zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że wcześniej wspominana „przyszłość” staje się teraźniejszością? Przywoływało to zazwyczaj poczucie obowiązku, jednak akurat do tego Enjolras był dobrze przyzwyczajony. Lecz tym razem przedmiotem jego najbliższych wyzwań nie były bunty, czy też wykłócanie się z niesprawiedliwymi nauczycielami. Problem był o wiele bardziej skomplikowany, zwłaszcza że nawet nie był problemem.

Z tego wszystkiego blondyn najbardziej obawiał się, że w jakiś sposób zawiedzie artystę, ponieważ zrobi coś za bardzo lub nie wykona czegoś w ogóle. A może po prostu wypowie się na jakiś temat według własnych przekonań, pokłóci z Grantaire'em i zrujnuje ich przyszły, domniemany związek.

Domniemany.

Ponieważ, no cóż... Enjolras wcześniej tamtego dnia był niesamowicie zmieszany i mało mówił, a Grantaire wydawał się przez to odrobinę poruszony, więc stwierdził, że idealista potrzebował czasu dla siebie, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z obietnicą powrotu w najbliższym czasie oraz ofiarowaniem możliwości zadzwonienia, bądź też napisania wiadomości tekstowej, kiedy blondyn chciałby się z nim zobaczyć.

Enjolras nie zareagował na to nijak.

Potrafił jedynie wpatrywać się w jego plecy, kiedy ten maszerował wzdłuż korytarza i przeklinać się za to, że nie umiał wysupłać nawet najprostszego „cześć” lub „do widzenia”.

Minęło kolejnych parę minut, kiedy Enjolras westchnął i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, co działo się w powieści, którą właśnie czytał przez ostatnie kilka stron. Fakt ten wzbudził w chłopaku jeszcze większą rezygnację, ale zanim blondyn zdążył wrócić do fragmentu lektury, jaki wydawał mu się jeszcze znajomy, ktoś zdążył zapukać do drzwi jego pokoju.

– Nie mam czasu na opowiadanie ci wszystkiego z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, Courf. Czytam książkę – odparł Enjolras głosem, który niepokojąco przypominał chorobliwe jęknięcie. Był przekonany oczywiście, że to przyjaciel, który tamtego wieczora usiłował się już dostać do jego pokoju trzy razy, kiedy blondyn musiał z każdą kolejną próbą wymyślać następną wymówkę.

Oczywiście, Courfeyrac mu nie wierzył za grosz, ale po paru minutach odchodził od drzwi, tylko i wyłącznie po to, aby następnego dnia dręczyć go przy śniadaniu.

– Znam już szczegóły – stwierdził głos zza drzwi i Enjolras chciał uderzyć się otwartą dłonią w czoło, ponieważ za drzwiami stał nikt inny, a R. Blondyn mimowolnie wyobraził sobie szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Grantaire'a.

Idealista wstał z łóżka jak oparzony i natychmiast podszedł otworzyć drzwi. Jego książka wylądowała na dywanie, okładką w stronę podłogi, mnąc jednocześnie kilka kartek.

Wpuścił do środka bruneta, który nawet nie czekał na zaproszenie i od razu przekroczył próg jego sypialni bez wahania.

– Co czytasz? – rzucił, usadawiając się na łóżku.

Enjolras miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy zorientował się, że po raz kolejny wszelkie słowa uleciały z jego głowy i niemal się przeraził, ponieważ przecież dobrze znał tamten tytuł.

– Uch, książkę – odpowiedział wymijająco.

Grantaire zaśmiał się z rozbawieniem, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy. Lekko przekrzywił głowę w naprawdę uroczym geście. Enjolras nie mógł jednak zignorować przerażającego wrażenia, że nikt jeszcze nie potrafił przejrzeć go za pomocą jednego spojrzenia tak, jak robił to właśnie artysta.

– Nie domyśliłbym się, Apollo.

– Jesteś... J–ja wiem. Znaczy, nie mam pojęcia. Czemu przyszedłeś? – zapytał z trwogą, malującą się na jego twarzy, którą musiał przez parę sekund ukryć w dłoniach, aby kompletnie nie pokryć się upokorzeniem.

Niepewnie skierował się w stronę łózka i usiadł koło swojego gościa.

– Porozmawiać.

– Rozmawiasz.

– Żałujesz, że cię pocałowałem?

To pytanie uderzyło Enjolrasa ni stąd ni zowąd z kilku przyczyn. Pierwszą była umiejętność Grantaire'a do szybkiego przechodzenia do rzeczy, która przedstawiała się co najmniej zaskakująco. Następną z kolei stanowił fakt, jak w ogóle R mógł tak pomyśleć?

– Oczywiście, że nie – zaprzeczył bezzwłocznie. Kiedy przez parę sekund nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, zacisnął usta w kreskę. – A ty żałujesz?

Brunet pokręcił głową gorączkowo.

– W życiu.

Enjolras uniósł lekko brwi.

– Więc czemu przyszedłeś?

Grantaire potarł swój kark i spuścił na ziemię wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie. Nagle jego postawa stała się tak samo nerwowa i niepewna, jak idealisty.

– Być może chciałbym, żebyś był moim chłopakiem, ale nie mam pojęcia, jak cię o to zapytać, bo pewnie mnie wyśmiejesz, a ja znów się upiję i wygłupię, ponieważ są to chyba jedyne rzeczy, które mi wychodzą w miarę dobrze – wypowiadał słowa szybko, jedno za drugim w szaleńczym tempie, także blondyn musiał wsłuchać się, aby zrozumieć sens zdania.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że chcesz ze mną chodzić? – upewnił się nieśmiało.

– Nikt już tego nie robi, prawda? Pewnie po prostu powinienem coś zrobić albo dać sobie spokój, ale jestem beznadziejny w takich sprawach i ilekroć Jehan mi tłumaczy, co zrobić, żeby wszystkiego nie spieprzyć, ja robię kompletnie na odwrót, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

Grantaire wziął głęboki oddech i znów wrócił wzrokiem do głębokich, niebieskich oczu rozmówcy, po czym podjął urwany wątek.

– Jesteś moim przeciwieństwem, wiesz? – zagadnął po chwili, uspokajając tempo swoich wypowiedzi. – Kompletnym przeciwieństwem i to niesamowite. _Ty jesteś niesamowity_. Nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś tak niesamowitego. I teraz właśnie zrobiłem z siebie idiotę, ja naprawdę...

– Zgadzam się – odparł Enjolras powoli.

– Wiem, Apollo, jestem skończonym kretynem, powinienem już pójść.

Brunet podniósł się z miejsca, jednak został zatrzymany przez ramię Enjolrasa, także znów usiadł na posłaniu, jednak był sztucznie wyprostowany i wyczekiwał.

– Nie to miałem na myśli. Chociaż faktycznie jesteś kretynem, jeżeli sądzisz, że potrafisz tylko pić.

– Nie znasz mnie jeszcze na tyle, aby zaprzeczyć...

– W takim razie cię poznam. W końcu się zgodziłem.

Grantaire zmarszczył brwi ze zmieszaniem.

Enjolras jedynie poszerzył swój uśmiech.

– Tak, będę z tobą chodzić.


	10. Rozdział 10

– Nie rozumiem – wypalił pewnego październikowego popołudnia Enjolras, siedząc z kubkiem gorącej herbaty w miękkim fotelu. Pogoda za oknem robiła się coraz zimniejsza, z każdym dniem zrywający się do życia wiatr zdawał się mieć więcej szaleńczej energii, a deszcze stały się zjawiskiem na porządku dziennym.

Mimo wszystko, blondyn bardzo lubił jesień.

Nie wiedział, czego to konkretnie była sprawka, ale w słoneczne dni potrafił poczuć magię wśród niesamowicie ciepłych kolorów spadających liści. W pewien sposób akt ten symbolizował przemijanie, ale Enjolras nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dopatrywaniem się jakiegoś wyższego sensu w coraz bardziej gołych koronach drzew.

Jednak tamtego dnia nie interesowało go to ani odrobinę.

– To absurdalne, Enj. Nie stresuj się tym.

Głos Courfeyraca był ciepły jak zawsze, ale tym razem nie było w nim rozbawienia. Przeważała za to raczej troska o swojego przyjaciela.

Idealista odłożył własny napój i skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

– Ale to już dwa miesiące.

– Różni ludzie robią wszystko w swoim czasie.

– Co jeżeli on uważa, że nie jestem dość dobry...?

Courf zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi, po czym pokręcił głową ze zdecydowaniem.

– On cię uwielbia – stwierdził po prostu, lecz nie dał rozmówcy szansy na odpowiedź, gdyż kontynuował. – Przypatruje ci się praktycznie cały czas, przeprasza jak się kłócicie i pyta o ciebie, kiedy akurat nie jesteś w pobliżu.

Enjolras spuścił wzrok, ponieważ to była prawda. Grantaire okazał się najwspanialszym chłopakiem, jakiego blondyn mógł sobie wyobrazić. Umieli rozmawiać całymi godzinami, a nawet kłócić się o poglądy filozoficzne, polityczne, czy też ogólnie życiowe, jednak nigdy nie brali niczego do siebie, ponieważ z wymian argumentów czerpali niewyobrażalną radość.

Oglądali razem filmy – nie w salonie, a w sypialni Grantaire'a, który po seansie zazwyczaj grał Enjolrasowi na gitarze. Blondyn nigdy by się nie przyznał do tego, jak bardzo uwielbiał krótkie utwory, jakie jego partner komponował. Pudło instrumentu w połączeniu ze strunami wydawały z siebie tak cudowne dźwięki, że Enjolras naprawdę czasami potrafił zatracić się w ich idealnym brzmieniu.

Grantaire również rysował, a nawet poświęcał się tej pasji ze szczególnym wręcz oddaniem. Enjolras czasami lubił siedzieć przy chłopaku, kiedy ten szkicował kształty ludzi, czy też krajobrazów ze skupieniem i przyglądać się wprawnym ruchom ołówka w ciszy.

Było dobrze. Było _cudownie._

Jednak czegoś brakowało i ta świadomość sprawiała, że Enjolras czuł się dziwacznie nieswojo.

– Ale co, jeżeli ja faktycznie nie jestem dość dobry? – zapytał niesamowicie cicho, niemal nieśmiało, jakby bał się, że jego słowa ulecą i znajdą drogę prosto do persony Grantaire'a.

Courfeyrac z drugiej strony wydawał się niemal oburzony.

– Jak możesz tak mówić? Wiesz, ile się od ciebie w życiu nauczyłem? Twoje ideały, przkonania...

Enjolras oczywiście mógł się domyślić, że najprawdopodobniej czekałby go bardzo długi monolog ze strony przyjaciela, jeżeli w tamtym momencie by mu nie przerwał, także szybko podjął źle zrozumiany wątek.

– Nie o tym mówię – odparł. – Co jeżeli nie będę w _tym_ dobry?

Courf wydał z siebie zaskoczone westchnienie.

– Och, Enj. To nie tak, że można być kiepskim w seksie.

Enjolras zarumienił się, słysząc słowo „seks”, jednak po chwili wbił nieszczególnie przekonany wzrok w swojego rozmówcę, ale nie odpowiedział, z grubsza dlatego, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak mógłby zareagować na taką sentencję. W tym nawet tkwił problem. Chłopak nie wiedział prawie nic w tym temacie i przez to nie spał po nocach, o ironio.

– To znaczy, oczywiście, że można, ale...

– Dziękuję, że mnie tak wprawnie pocieszasz.

– Nie miałem tego na myśli! Wszystko zależy od tego, czy twój partner jest odpowiedni. R sprawia świetne wrażenie. Wszystko, co możesz zrobić, to rozluźnić się i pozwolić, aby życie toczyło się swoim torem bez większych zmartwień. W końcu do tego dojdzie, spontanicznie.

Blondyn pomyślał, że to była mądra idea. Jednak myśl odnośnie tego, jak mógłby pomóc rozwojowi wydarzeń przybrać odpowiednią drogę szybciej, wciąż nie opuszczała jego umysłu.

*

Niecały tydzień później Grantaire z Enjolrasem znów oglądali jeden z filmów, przytuleni na łóżku w pokoju artysty. Brunet obejmował lekko swojego chłopaka, a ciepło płynęło od jego ciała, mimo warstwy ubrań.

Napisy końcowe pojawiły się zdecydowanie po zbyt dużej ilości scen, do których Enjolras nie potrafił przywiązać uwagi.

– Co teraz robimy? – zagadnął, kiedy R pochylił się, aby wyłączyć drażniąco energiczną muzykę, która towarzyszyła nazwiskom aktorów na czarnym tle.

Grantaire uniósł brwi.

– Nie podobał ci się film?

– Tego nie powiedziałem.

– Ale nie masz żadnych uwag.

Enjolras przewrócił oczami i usiłował wyłowić z niejasnych wspomnień jakąkolwiek podstawę do wartościowego wniosku na temat fabuły, bohaterów, czy choćby prawidłowego montażu.

– Główny bohater był ciekawy – wypalił w końcu.

Artysta zaśmiał się lekko.

– Masz na myśli bohaterkę?

– Och.

Grantaire objął delikatnie Enjolrasa w pasie i pocałował go w usta. Nie był to namiętny pocałunek, ale raczej czuły, można nazwać go nawet uczuciowym. Jego kąciki ust nie były już pozytywnie uniesione, kiedy ten odsunął własne wargi na parę centymetrów, aby móc przemówić.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał. Jego ton głosu wskazywał na niepokój.

Idealista oczywiście nie mógł mu powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę zajmowało jego chaotyczny w tamtym momencie umysł, więc pokręcił głową. Położył niepewnie dłoń na policzku Grantaire'a, gładząc kciukiem jego opaloną skórę.

– Po prostu... Chciałbym, żebyś mnie jeszcze raz pocałował – stwierdził, a jego policzki zaczerwieniły się mocno. Chciał się odwrócić i ukryć je między poduszkami, jednak nie ruszył się nawet o centymetr.

Jeżeli brunet się zdziwił, nie okazał tego. Złączył ich usta, z początku jedynie ssąc dolną wargę blondyna. Po kilku sekundach wysunął język i całował kącik ust swojego partnera, aby następnie badać tak dobrze już zapamiętane wnętrze jego ust.

Jednak tym razem Enjolras nie pozwolił, aby na tym akcie ich intymność się skończyła. Ich wargi wciąż były ze sobą złączone, kiedy zebrał się w sobie i powoli podniósł się z miejsca, aby usiąść na kolanach Grantaire'a oraz spleść ręce nad jego barkami.

Dłonie artysty mimowolnie znalazły się na plecach blondyna, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej, przez co usta Enjolrasa opuścił ukontentowany pomruk.

Parę minut robili dokładnie to samo, jednak dla nich przerodziło się to w nieokreśloną chwilę przyjemności, podczas której czas i miejsce ulatywały z ich mózgów nieproszone.

Blondyn sięgnął w kierunku dłoni Grantaire'a i przełożył je na własne pośladki, gdzie te zacisnęły się mocniej. Enjolras niechętnie przerwał pocałunek, aby niezwłocznie przycisnąć usta do szyi swojego partnera. Mógł słyszeć nad sobą nieco ciężki oddech bruneta, który zdawał się niemal idealnie pasować do rozszalałego pulsu, jaki rozbrzmiewał w żyłach Enjolrasa.

Idealista ssał skórę Grantaire'a w taki sposób, aby pozostawić po sobie ślad (niby podpis), który mógłby podziwiać. Jak gdyby atrakcyjny brunet należał tylko i wyłącznie do niego. W pewnym momencie Enjolras jednak ugryzł swojego chłopaka nieco bardziej dotkliwie, niż powinien był to zrobić, a z ust bruneta artysty westchnienie.

Wtedy blondyn spanikował, ponieważ zrobił coś źle i _wiedział_ , że tak będzie. Był całkowicie pewien, że uda mu się w jakiś sposób zawieść Grantaire'a. Ogarnęło go uczucie obawy na temat opinii drugiego mężczyzny, więc niestety nie myślał trzeźwo, kiedy poderwał głowę do góry i zderzył własne czoło z podbródkiem bruneta boleśnie.

– O cholera. _Cholera._ Przepraszam. Naprawdę przepraszam.

Tyle udało mu się powiedzieć. Jego oczy były okrągłe jak spodki w momencie, gdy zdecydował się odsunąć i zrobił to tak nagle, że nie zauważył, iż kraniec łóżka znajdował się o wiele bliżej, niż by kiedykolwiek podejrzewał.

Upadek na podłogę jedynie przypieczętował jego chęć wpełznięcia do najbliższego dołu i przeczekania tam dwudziestu najbliższych lat.

A Grantaire zachichotał.

Umysł Enjolrasa przekroczyło uczucie oburzenia. Jak R mógł naśmiewać się z jego porażki? Po chwili jednak został już tylko lęk, największy strach blondyna odnośnie tego, że zostanie wydrwiony ze strony właśnie tego mężczyzny.

– Co ty robisz? – zapytał delikatnie Grantaire, schodząc z posłania.

Enjoras zmarszczył brwi.

– Powinienem już iść – stwierdził, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego, ale wbrew pozorom, nie zbliżył się do drzwi ani odrobinę. Zamiast tego, zmierzył wyciągniętą w jego kierunku dłoń bruneta.

Niepewnie chwycił ją i spojrzał w oczy, którym towarzyszył tajemniczy blask. Po chwili stał już w pionie, jednak między partnerami uformował się pewnego rodzaju dystans.

– Co to było?

– Całowaliśmy się – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Enjolras.

Grantaire uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– O nie, to było coś o wiele poważniejszego niż zwykłe całowanie.

– Skoro tak uważasz – zbył go blondyn.

Twarz artysty natychmiast spoważniała.

– Wiesz, że nie miałem zamiaru cię pospieszać? Ja bym w życiu... Nie zrobił niczego wbrew tobie. _Musisz_ to wiedzieć.

– Zdążyłem zauważyć – odpowiedział idealista, po czym otworzył usta, zanim dobrze się zastanowił. – Myślałem, że nie chciałeś, bo uważałeś mnie za gorszego od siebie... – wyznał.

Grantaire chwycił swojego rozmówcę za rękę ponownie, lecz tym razem był to dość pokrzepiający gest bliskości.

– Gorszego? _Nigdy_. Nigdy bym tak nie pomyślał.

Enjolras ścisnął pochwyconą dłoń.

– Ale ja nie chcę, żebyś czekał.

– Nie możesz robić czegoś, na co nie jesteś gotowy.

– Z tobą jestem gotowy na wszystko.

– Jesteś pewny?

– Tak.

Artysta uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Więc pozwól, żebym ci pokazał.


	11. Rozdział 11

Grantaire całował Enjolrasa mocno i zdecydowanie, podczas gdy ten zajmował miejsce na kolanach bruneta. Ich nagie ciała ocierały się o siebie obscenicznie, a policzki blondyna były zarumienione od podekscytowania. Artysta przerwał pocałunek, a swoje uzdolnione wargi odsunął na co najwyżej parę sekund. To jednak pozwoliło Enjolrasowi na zobaczenie, jak powabnie przedstawiały się w przytłumionym świetle biurkowej lampy, zachęcająco rozchylone oraz wilgotne od śliny.

Idealista nigdy nie przypuszczał, że mógłby czuć się tak zdumiewająco. Całe swoje życie poszukiwał sprawiedliwości, ale również dreszczyku emocji. Oczywiście, zależało mu na wyższych celach, w przyszłości nawet pragnął zmienić świat na lepsze, ograniczając zwyczajowe kłótnie, zaczynając prawdziwe działanie, jednak każda z tych czynności miała również za zadanie sprawić, aby Enjolras czuł, że żył.

Jego rodzice tego nie potrafili.

Większość ludzi zdawała się kompletnie ślepa na ową potrzebę. Być może ignorowali ją, aby podnieść własne samopoczucie? Albo po prostu ich umysł nie był prawidłowo zaprogramowany, wychowanie okazało się w jakiś sposób zgubne, przyzwyczajenia niejako wciągnęły w swoją prostotę. Mężczyźni i kobiety wpadali w sidła monotonii. Nie było to zależne od ich wieku, koloru skóry, czy też dojrzałości emocjonalnej. Oni wszyscy byli... Puści.

Nijacy.

Enjolras zdecydowanie nie zamierzał dzielić ich losu.

Jego zadaniem była walka za takich ludzi lub też niekiedy przeciwko nim – nie zaś przystawanie do ich beznadziejnych norm.

Więc poszukiwał, działał, pragnął, korzystał z wypełniającej go energii, jednak w tamtym momencie po prostu chciał _krzyczeć_. Wydawać z siebie nieokreślone dźwięki rozkoszy, jęki, westchnienia i pomruki.

Czuł się, jak gdyby najwspanialsza rewolucja odbywała się wewnątrz jego własnego ciała.

Miał nadzieję, że Grantaire czuł się choć w połowie tak dobrze, cudownie, niesamowicie, ponieważ jedno nędzne określenie w tamtym momencie nie oddawało wspaniałości chwili, a Enjolras nie był nawet pewien, czy cały szereg poetów potrafiłby jakkolwiek mu w tym pomóc.

Ręce Grantaire znajdowały się na dolnej części pleców blondyna, przyciągając go blisko siebie, niemal desperacko łaknąc dotyku. Po chwili jego dłonie zsunęły się w dół, masując jego pośladki od strony ud, przez Enjolras wypuścił z płuc powietrze nagle.

– P–proszę.

Buntowniczy uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy bruneta.

– O co?

– Ja... Chcę...

– Czego?

– Chcę ciebie. _Pragnę..._ Ciebie.

Enjolras znów odnalazł usta Grantaire'a, niczym kierowany jakimś pierwotnym instynktem, jakby został do tego właśnie przeznaczony. Tym razem pocałunek był namiętny, chaotyczny i sprawił, że Enjolrasowe myśli rozproszyły się natychmiastowo, a jedynie cichy jęk uleciał z jego ust, kiedy ich wargi po raz kolejny się rozłączyły.

Grantaire odsunął się nieco, ku niesamowitemu niezadowoleniu swojego kochanka, przez którego umysł przeszło, że musiał zrobić coś źle, ale tym razem nie miał pojęcia, czym błąd mógłby być, więc również był bezradny w potencjalnym naprawieniu go.

Zmartwienia uleciały, kiedy zobaczył, że artysta wyciągnął z szafki nocnej lubrykant. Buteleczka błysnęła w nie najlepszym świetle, zanim Grantaire schował ją we własnych dłoniach, po czym pozbył się niepotrzebnej na daną chwilę zakrętki.

Brunet usadowił się za Enjolrasem, po czym pochylił głowę delikatnie, aby pocałować go w łopatkę powoli w roli rozproszenia. Zimna substancja pokryła palce jego prawej ręki, podczas gdy druga odnalazła członka idealisty i oplotła się wokół niego subtelnie, poświęcając całą swoją uwagę czułej na wszelakie bodźce główce.

Pierwszy palec wsunęła się między pośladki Enjolrasa powoli, czując ciepło wnętrza chłopaka. Blondyn zdusił w sobie jęknięcie, równocześnie odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Jego kark wylądował na ramieniu Grantaire'a, który złączył ich usta w kolejnym pocałunku, kiedy dokładał środkowy palec, zataczając kuliste ruchy.

Używając już trzech palców, trafił prosto w prostatę Enjolrasa, który zakrztusił się powietrzem. Lewa ręka Grantaire'a zaczynała coraz szybciej poruszać się na członku blondyna, czując przedsmak białej substancji na końcówce, którą powoli rozcierał kciukiem. Po paru sekundach oderwał dłoń od penisa chłopaka i oblizał palec, czując na języku słony płyn, po czym przycisnął usta do warg idealisty.

Enjolras tym razem odsunął własny podbródek na pewną odległość od ust kochanka, chociaż zrobił to z niemałym bólem.

– Chcę cię poczuć w sobie, zanim... – zdołał wypowiedzieć, kiedy nagle palce bruneta opuściły jego organizm. – Zanim dojdę.

Penis Grantaire powoli otarł się o wejście Enjolrasa, przez co ten wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk.

– B–błagam, 'Taire.

Członek bruneta powoli wsunął się w wilgotny, gorący i niesamowicie ciasny odbyt Enjolrasa, którego usta opuścił krzyk przyjemności pomieszanej z bólem. Pierwsze pchnięcie było rzeczą najtrudniejszą, ponieważ Grantaire robił wszystko, aby w żaden sposób kochanka nie skrzywdzić i nakłonić go do rozluźnienia swoich mięśni.

Pocałował go w kark, równocześnie przeczesując złote włosy, po czym zaczął poruszać biodrami. Było to wspaniałe uczucie, ponieważ Enjolras również wprawił własne ciało w ruch, który idealnie dopełniał intymny akt, jak gdyby byli stworzeni tylko dla siebie.

Enjolras nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył czegoś takiego. Z jego ust mimowolnie wydostawały się dźwięki i przeróżnej maści słowa, kiedy wokół nich temperatura zdawała się wzrosnąć tak znacząco, że parzyła ich skórę, jakby obaj mieli gorączkę, obsesyjną gorączkę własnych ciał, intensywności zapachów, dotyku, a zarazem przyjemności.

Wtedy nagły impuls wstrząsnął jego ciałem i naraz wszystko dookoła zniknęło. Enjolras nie był pewny, czy tylko zamknął oczy, czy może przytomność opuściła go na parę sekund, kiedy dryfował na pograniczu nieświadomości. Ugiął się pod ogromem własnej rozkoszy, oddając pięknu chwili. Żył. Chociaż nie stąpał mocno po ziemi, wiedział, że żył i między innymi z tego powodu, powracając do rzeczywistości, miał uśmiech na ustach.

Zdał sobie sprawę, co naprawdę się zdarzyło dopiero po paru minutach leżenia na posłaniu tuż obok Grantaire'a, który uspokajał swój oddech. Obaj mężczyźni doszli w tym samym momencie, sperma rozprysnęła się wokół nich, pokrywając pościel. Świat wirował dookoła, temperatura skakała, mroczki zakrywały pole widzenia, ale był to jedynie cudowny skutek ich oszałamiającej bliskości, która działała na nich jak narkotyk.

Prawda była taka, że potrzebowali tylko i wyłącznie siebie, aby poczuć się tak nieziemsko. Razem mogli podbić świat, odnaleźć niezaprzeczalne szczęście, podążać za marzeniami, nie przejmować się nikim innym, nie zważać na obrzydliwe rozkazy od ludzi bardziej poważanych lub z większą ilością środków pieniężnych.

Razem mogli wszystko.

Enjolras zdał sobie sprawę, że Grantaire przyglądał mu się z uwielbieniem, co spowodowało, że znów spłonął czerwienią.

Brunet przyciągnął go do siebie ramieniem. Głowa Enjolrasa spoczęła na jego klatce piersiowej, wtulając się w ciepłą skórę w poszukiwaniu czułości. Grantaire pocałował go delikatnie w czoło z uśmiechem na ustach.

Smukły, długi palec idealisty kreślił po brzuchu partnera niezrozumiałe wzory. Niekiedy były to kółka, innym razem kolejne figury geometryczne, raz artyście zdawało się, że było to serce, jednak nie miał pewności, więc porzucił tę myśl równie szybko, jak się ona pojawiła.

– Jesteś niesamowity – wymruczał R, przeczesując palcami złote loki.

Enjolras uniósł lekko podbródek i napotkał wzrok partnera.

– Ja?

– Nikt inny.

Blondyn przełknął ślinę.

– Musiałeś mieć już lepszych kochanków ode mnie – odparł z lekkim grymasem na twarzy. Doskonale wiedział, że Grantaire miał już za sobą wiele przygód tego rodzaju i był absolutnie pewny, że chłopak spotykał osoby bardziej doświadczone, podczas gdy Enjolrasa nie wiedział absolutnie nic, a na dodatek zapewne powinien tuzin rzeczy zrobić odmiennie, a jeszcze więcej kwestii poprawić.

– Nikt inny się dla mnie nie liczy – powiedział artysta bezzwłocznie, nie potrzebując nawet sekundy na zastanowienie się.

Grantaire sięgnął po kołdrę i przykrył ich obu.

Niedługo później oddali się w objęcia Morfeusza i śnili na temat wspaniałych rzeczy, trzymając się w ramionach.

*

Wcześnie rano obudził ich dzwonek telefonu. Enjolras jednak nie miał pojęcia, czym irytująca melodia była, zanim Grantaire nie wyciągnął komórki z kieszeni spodni, które spoczywały na podłodze w nieładzie.

Blondyn zmrużył oczy i schował głowę pod poduszką.

– Wyłącz i wracaj do łóżka – powiedział, pokonując senność na tyle, aby pobudzić pewien pokład sensowności we własnym umyśle.

Artysta sięgnął po poduszkę i zdjął ją z czoła Enjolrasa, którego promienie słoneczne zaczęły ni stąd ni zowąd razić niemiłosiernie.

– To do ciebie – stwierdził poważnie.

– Oddzwonię.

– Myślę, że powinieneś odebrać.

– Niby czemu?

– Bo to twoja matka.

Enjolras zmarszczył brwi i wreszcie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Od ponad miesiąca jego rodzice nie pofatygowali się, aby go odwiedzić, czy też nawet nie zadzwonili (wiadomość tekstowa również byłaby dużym krokiem naprzód), lecz to blondyna nie dziwiło. Nigdy nie przywiązywali do niego w końcu wiele uwagi.

Ale tym razem było inaczej – jego rodzicielka zdecydowała się wykonać telefon w okolicach godziny siódmej rano, aby zapewne przekazać mu coś bardzo ważnego. Z jakiej innej przyczyny w końcu miałaby dzwonić?

Idealistę ogarnęły złe przeczucia.

– Halo?


	12. Rozdział 12

Enjolras czuł, jakby cały świat zaczął wirować mu przed oczami, a jego życie ni stąd ni zowąd zmieniło się w szaloną kolejkę górską. Pierwsze słowo, które padło ze strony telefonu, zdążyło otrzeźwić go na tyle, aby zapomniał tamtego dnia o jakiejkolwiek szansie na spokojny powrót do snu.

Jego palce zacisnęły się na komórce, aż zbielały mu knykcie.

Grantaire w tym samym czasie przyglądał się swojemu partnerowi z niepokojem. Mimo, że chciał dać mu chwilę prywatności, jednocześnie ponad wszystko pragnął go pocieszyć, niezależnie od tego, co chłopak usłyszał od swojej matki.

Zdecydował się w końcu na zajęcie miejsca tuż koło blondyna i pokrzepiające ściśnięcie jego wolnej dłoni.

Idealista wypuścił powietrze z płuc, chociaż wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że je wstrzymywał.

– Nie rozumiem.

Głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki wydawał się zirytowany, jeżeli nie nawet wytrącony z równowagi przez bliżej nieznane problemy, które zapewne wywoływały u niej stres, czy też poważniejsze smutki i bardzo gwałtowne postanowienie.

– Wyrażam się jasno. Spakuj swoje rzeczy, lecimy dzisiaj wieczorem do Nowego Jorku. Wszystko wytłumaczę ci po drodze.

Enjolras zmarszczył brwi defensywnie, jakby łudził się, że jego matka mogła go w jakiś sposób dojrzeć przez dzielące ich kilometry (których jak wydedukował wcześniej, musiało nie być aż tak wiele, skoro kobieta zamierzała odebrać go ze szkoły jeszcze tego samego dnia, o zmroku zaś wsiąść do samolotu, który zabrałby ich na odległy, zachodni kontynent).

– Nie.

– Co to znaczy „nie”?!

– To znaczy, że się nie zgadzam.

Clara (gdyż tak matka chłopaka miała na imię) wydała z siebie oburzony dźwięk.

–Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie masz w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia? Pakuj się. Przyjadę po ciebie w południe.

Samotny sygnał zakończonego połączenia zadźwięczał w uchu Enjolrasa, jednak ten nie odłożył urządzenia od razu. Blondyn wbił wzrok podłogę, usiłując uporządkować chaotycznie krążące w jego głowie myśli i podejrzenia. Potencjalne powody tak nagłej decyzji mogły być wszelakie i chłopak po chwili znalazł się w szeroko pojętej kropce.

Dopiero Grantaire wyjął telefon z jego rąk i odłożył na szafkę, która stała przy łóżku. Następnie znów chwycił ręce Enjolrasa i potarł kciukami zewnętrzne części jego dłoni, aby później pocałować jedną z nich delikatnie. Uniósł wzrok i zapytał:

– Co się stało?

Blondyn przełknął ślinę niepewnie. Grantaire wiedział, jak wiele trzeba było, aby idealiście zabrakło języka w gębie.

– Ja... – zaczął beznadziejnie Enjolras.

Artysta uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Wiesz, że cokolwiek by to nie było, możemy stawić temu czoła wspólnie, prawda? Masz tutaj przyjaciół. Masz mnie. Nie jesteś sam.

Niestety właśnie w tym tkwił problem i Enjolras zdawał sobie z tego sprawę doskonale. Jego matka była kobietą, która dążyła do celu, nie zważając na jakiekolwiek przeciwności. Cokolwiek skłoniło ją do rzekomej przeprowadzki wraz z synem, musiało stanowić na tyle poważny problem, aby trywialna kwestia pokroju opinii blondyna nie miała szansy na odegranie w procesie żadnej roli.

Zanim ktokolwiek się zorientuje, idealisty już tam nie będzie. Chłopak pozostanie sam, bez miłości, którą darzą go przyjaciele, czy też bezimiennego uczucia, jakie narodziło się między nim, a Grantaire'em. Żadna z tych relacji nie przetrwa rozłąki tak znaczącej.

Enjolras pochylił się i wtulił w klatkę piersiową partnera, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

– Już niedługo – szepnął.

– Nieprawda – zaprzeczył bez chwili zwłoki Grantaire, przeczesując długimi palcami jasne loki. – Nikt nigdy się od ciebie nie odwróci. Ja zawsze będę przy tobie, Enj.

Blondyn pokręcił głową, jeszcze bardziej wpadając w ciepły uścisk. Nie wiedział, czemu jego oczy ni stąd ni zowąd stały się mokre.

– Ona chce mnie stąd zabrać.

Grantaire znieruchomiał. Dopiero po paru sekundach jego dłoń znów zaczęła pocieszająco głaskać Enjolrasa po głowie.

– Czemu?

– Nie mam pojęcia.

– Na jak długo?

– Nie wiem.

– Gdzie?

– Do... Do Nowego Jorku.

Artysta jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem sprowadził Enjolrasa do pionu, po czym chwycił jego podbródek.

– Spójrz na mnie.

Wzrok blondyna był rozbiegany i niepewny, jednak po dłuższej chwili odnalazł drogę, która zaprowadziła go do tęczówek Grantaire'a, w jakich odbijała się konsternacja. Brunet znów się uśmiechnął, i chociaż gest wyglądał na wymuszony, wciąż był przyjemny dla oka.

– Nie wolno ci płakać.

– Ale...

– Nie pozwalam ci płakać. Masz zbyt piękne oczy, aby zasłaniać je łzami, Apollo. Nie wolno ci.

Głos Grantaire'a był miękki i delikatny, co stanowiło interesującą odmianę w zwykle sarkastycznym, prześmiewczym lub roześmianym tonie. Jego kciuk starł pojedynczą łzę, która wdzięcznie spływała po bladym policzku Enjolrasa.

– Przepraszam.

– Nie przepraszaj. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Skąd...?

– Po prostu wiem.

*

Reakcja Courfeyraca i Combeferre'ego była dość oczywista, także Enjolras w trakcie śniadania został uwięziony w niesamowicie ciasnym, niewygodnym oraz gorącym uścisku, który zdawał się trwać o wiele za długo, niż powinien, jednak w tamtym momencie blondyn nie dbał o podobne szczegóły.

Courf odsunął się pierwszy, tylko i wyłącznie z przyczyny, że jego monolog musiał zostać wykonany natychmiast, poprzedzany jeszcze przez żywą gestykulację.

– Nie może cię stąd zabrać... Nie ma prawa! Co z twoim ojcem, hm? Może ona przed kimś ucieka? Dobrze się zastanów, zanim wsiądziesz z nią do samolotu, bo jeszcze sam staniesz się uciekinierem – tłumaczył rozemocjonowany.

'Ferre odsunął się od blondyna powoli, klepiąc go jeszcze lekko w ramię, po czym jego spojrzenie zawędrowało ku Courfeyracowi.

– Courf, twoje teorie spiskowe są niezastąpione – odparł z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Ale myślę, że w tym wypadku musimy myśleć racjonalnie. Spróbuj porozmawiać z Clarą od serca. Powiedz jej, że chciałbyś tutaj zostać i sprawdź, czy ona uszanuje twoją prośbę.

Enjolras wzruszył ramionami.

– Javert pewnie już podpisuje papiery, żeby się mnie stąd pozbyć – wyrzucił z siebie tragicznie.

Courfeyrac zmarszczył brwi i znów przyciągnął najlepszego przyjaciela do uścisku.

– Enjolras, skarbie, nikt nie chce się ciebie pozbywać!

Blondyn pociągnął nosem.

– Jeżeli wyjadę... Nie pozwólcie Grantaire'owi się martwić, dobrze?

Intelektualista nagle westchnął ciężko.

– Wiemy, że chodzi o niego, Enj.

– Nie zaczynaj, 'Ferre. On zaraz wróci i jeżeli usłyszy...

– Kiedyś musimy o tym porozmawiać. Wiemy, że go kochasz.

Blondyn znieruchomiał.

W życiu swoim nie zastanawiał się nad niczym podobnego pokroju. Zawsze przyjmował miłość za puste słowo, którego wartości nie potrafił dostrzec nijak naokoło siebie, w przeciwieństwie do innych, wyśmienitych prawd. Większość małżeństw kończyło się rozwodami. Ludzie łamali sobie serca, zdradzali, czy też odchodzili bez pożegnania. Jaki większy sens mogło mieć uczucie, które w pewien sposób zawsze kończyło się cierpieniem?

Enjolras nigdy nie pomyślałby, że być może właśnie to uczucie było najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie, która raz skosztowana przeradzała się w narkotyk, zakładający kajdany na wolnego człowieka, jednakże takie kajdany, które stanowiły najbardziej pożądaną rzecz na świecie.

Nigdy nie sądziłby, że sam mógłby wpaść w takie więzy.

Czyżby wpadł?

– Nawet jeśli, co to ma za znaczenie, skoro po wyjeździe już nigdy go nie zobaczę?

*

Stukot wysokich szpilek w korytarzu był pierwszą rzeczą, którą Enjolras usłyszał. Siedział w salonie, ramię Grantaire'a zostało przerzucone nad jego barkami, trzymając go w pokrzepiającym uścisku. Żadne z nich nie przejmowało się, że powinni brać w tamtym momencie udział w zajęciach.

Właścicielka głośnego obuwia była ubrana w elegancką, czarną spódnicę przed kolano i białą koszulę, na którą miała narzuconą marynarkę. Jej włosy były chaotycznie rozwiane, co niekorzystnie przedstawiało się w połączeniu z długą, prostą fryzurą, która miała sprawiać wrażenie ideału.

Kiedy spostrzegła swojego syna, zatrzymała się. Grymas przeszedł przez umalowaną twarz, gdy jej wzrok padł na Grantaire'a.

– Potrzebujemy prywatności – oznajmiła.

Enjolras zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie mam nic do ukrycia przed Grantaire'em.

Brunet pokręcił głową.

– W porządku, Apollo. Zaraz wrócę. Porozmawiajcie.

Drzwi do pokoju artysty trzasnęły, a Clara otworzyła usta i poinformowała swojego syna:

– Twój ojciec nie żyje.


	13. Rozdział 13

Grantaire nie wiedział, jak pocieszać ludzi. Zazwyczaj uciekał od problemów, jednak miał świadomość, że Enjolras był typem, który preferował stawianie im czoła. Artysta zaś... Co on mógł wiedzieć na temat śmierci? Nigdy nie przeżył w swoim żałosnym życiu żałoby, a nawet jeśli, mógł jedynie opłakiwać sens własnego istnienia, nie zaś bliską mu osobę.

Nie mówił tego na głos.

Nie odważyłby się.

Enjolras patrzył w jego stronę zapłakanymi, niebieskimi oczami, które niczym dwa błyszczące koraliki, znajdowały się na tle bledszej niż zwykle skóry. Był skulony na łóżku z głową opartą o udo Grantaire'a, które stanowiło prowizoryczną poduszkę.

– Nie rozumiem...

– Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Pojedyncze słowa wychodziły z pomiędzy lekko rozchylonych, drżących warg Enjolrasa, którego spojrzenie co chwilę uciekało przed kontaktem wzrokowym chaotycznie, tuż przed tym, kiedy faktycznie starało się go nawiązać.

Enjolras się bał, ale jednocześnie był wściekły. Przerażenie odbijało się w jego tęczówkach, a gdyby ktokolwiek kazał mu w tamtym momencie ruszyć się z sypialni, zapewne ten zacząłby się nerwowo trząść, ale równocześnie całkiem prawdopodobnie mógłby uderzyć takową personę w twarz.

– On nigdy nie chorował... Nigdy nie okazał nawet najmniejszej słabości...

– Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Grantaire uniósł dłoń, aby przeczesać złote loki, jednak jego ręka została odtrącona. Chłopak nie przyjął tego szczególnie do siebie, a jedynie uśmiechnął się smutno. Zastanawiał się, na jakim etapie właśnie znajdowało się wypisywanie Enjolrasa ze szkoły. Ile dokumentów zostało już podpisanych, a jak wiele jeszcze czekało w kolejce. Wyobrażał sobie drogie, złote pióro, jakie sunęło wdzięcznie po śnieżnobiałej kartce papieru. Myślał nad charakterem pisma Clary – czy było ono ostre, czy może przedstawiało się przyjemnie dla oka, z zaokrąglonymi literami i idealnymi kropkami nad „i”.

To wszystko znajdowało się w jego umyśle z prostej przyczyny, jako że nie próbował nawet dotykać tematu ogromu kilometrów, które będą dzieliły go z ukochanym od tamtej pory. Odsuwał podobną myśl na skraj własnej świadomości, starając się jak najusilniej zignorować jej przypominający o sobie usilnie charakter.

– Wysłał mnie za miasto i umarł jak ostatni tchórz, nawet się ze mną nie pożegnał.

– Wszystko będzie...

– Dobrze? – dokończył Enjolras ze zirytowanym prychnięciem. Gorzki ton jego głosu nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. – Tylko to potrafisz mówić?! Wszystko będzie dobrze?! Mam dla ciebie interesującą nowinę, nic nie będzie dobrze! Wyjeżdżam za pieprzony ocean i nie mogę zrobić niczego, aby to powstrzymać.

Blondyn odsunął się nieco od partnera, niemal wyrwał z jego objęć, jednak wzrok wciąż usilnie wbijał w jego osobę, jakby chciał z niego wydobyć parę słów, które mogłyby mu pozwolić na kontynuowanie kłótni. W tym byli dobrzy. Argumentowali własne przekonania, aby potem dojść w jakiś sposób do porozumienia. Ich sprzeczka powodowała, że dzień mógł sprawiać wrażenie bardziej normalnego, a bilet samolotowy, który leżał na biurku nieopodal groźnie, zdawał się nie istnieć.

Grantaire pokręcił głową.

– Nie mów tak, Enjolras... – podjął miękko. Nie potrafił w tamtym momencie krzyknąć, co jeszcze bardziej podłamało blondyna na duchu. – Wiesz, że nie potrafię pocieszać.

– Najwyraźniej – sarknął Enjolras.

– Do tego są potrzebne przekonania i wiara, których nigdy nie miałem. Szczególnie też mi to nie przeszkadzało, do kiedy się nie pojawiłeś. Jesteś... Fontanną nadziei. Przez te trzy miesiące byłeś dla mnie między innymi właśnie fontanną nadziei i jeżeli ty nie potrafisz nic zrobić, nie mam pojęcia, kto by był do tego zdolny.

Brunet sięgnął w kierunku dłoni rozmówcy pokrzepiająco, jednak został odepchnięty.

– Zawsze się przyglądasz – warknął Enjolras. – Ale nie patrzysz. Podziwiasz, ale nie rozumiesz. Ślepo wierzysz w to, że potrafię coś zmienić, chociaż teraz okazuje się, że jestem jedynie bezwartościowym pionkiem w grze dorosłych.

– Nie mów tak, Apollo.

– Nie jestem Apollem! – wykrzyknął blondyn, wyrzucając ramiona w górę. – W tym problem. Nie jestem bogiem, za którego mnie uważasz z niewiadomych przyczyn, jakimś starożytnym wzorem cnót i wartości. Ja...

– Jesteś dla mnie.

Artysta przysunął się do Enjolrasa po raz kolejny, ale tym razem jego działanie nie zostało zniweczone przez chłopaka. Grantaire wziął blondyna w ramiona, gładząc jasne włosy powoli. Pocałował jego blade czoło delikatnie i przez chwilę nie wypowiedział nawet słowa. Obaj chłopcy cieszyli się własną bliskością w całkowicie intymnym, jednak niewinnym sensie, ceniąc ciepło, za którym zapewne niedługo będzie im dane tęsknić.

Tak trwali w ucisku parę minut, zanim brunet podjął przerwany wątek.

– Nie poddam się na tobie... Na nas – szepnął. – Będę do ciebie dzwonić każdego dnia, pisać łzawe maile i SMS-y, mogę nawet wysyłać rysunki, jeżeli chcesz. A ty będziesz mi opowiadał, jakie wspaniałe rzeczy zobaczyłeś w Nowym Jorku. Hej, wreszcie będziesz w wielkim mieście! Ile możliwości do protestów.

Enjolras pociągnął nosem. Jego oczy znów były mokre, kiedy ten odsunął się odrobinę, aby skrzyżować spojrzenia.

– Nie chcę protestować bez ciebie – stwierdził beznadziejnie.

– Pewnie i tak bym cały protest przespał – zażartował Grantaire z uśmiechem, który mimo wymuszenia, stanowił jedną z piękniejszych rzeczy, jakie blondyn widział. – Wypiłbym za dużo i obudziłbym się pod koniec. Pewnie miałbym na tyle szczęścia, żeby wpakować się razem z tobą do więzienia, bo jak w paszczę gilotyny prawa, to razem, mam rację? Może byśmy nawet dostali wspólną celę w piekle.

Delikatny, smutny chichot wydostał się z ust Enjolrasa.

– Pozabijalibyśmy się w takiej celi.

Grantaire zmrużył oczy.

– Możliwość namiętnego seksu bardziej mi się podoba.

– Ale to miejsce publiczne. Chcesz łamać prawo nawet w więzieniu?

– A od kiedy ty tak chętnie podchodzisz do przestrzegania go? Zresztą, o ile dobrze pamiętam, morderstwo z zimną krwią też legalne się ostatnimi czasy nie stało, Apollo.

Enjolras przełknął ślinę, jego uśmiech się poszerzył, a świeże łzy zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach, ponieważ naprawdę, było tak cudownie. Przez ostatnie miesiące blondyn czuł się niesamowicie i nawet tego dostatecznie nie doceniał, a kiedy miało mu to zostać odebrane, nie potrafił już cofnąć czasu.

Posiadał jednak dziwne wrażenie, że Grantaire znajdował się na jakimś wyższym szczeblu podobnej świadomości. Jakby już wcześniej miał świadomość, że ich związek w jakiś sposób ulegnie końcowi, a jedynie łudził się, że dostaną więcej czasu.

Błędnie.

– Dlaczego nie zaproponujesz, żebyśmy uciekli stąd gdzieś daleko? – zapytał Enjolras.

Powoli zdecydował się z powrotem położyć głowę na kolanach Grantaire'a, który znów poczynił próbę przeczesania palcami jego złotych loków, ale tym razem gest był bardziej niż mile widziany.

– Myślałem nad tym – odparł brunet szczerze.

– Jakieś wnioski?

Grantaire wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie zrobiłbym ci tego.

Enjolras zmarszczył lekko brwi, starając się zrozumieć sens usłyszanych słów.

– Masz na myśli, że nie zrobiłbyś tego _dla_ mnie?

– Och, nie, nie – zaprzeczył szybko artysta. Przekrzywił lekko głowę i posłał Enjolrasowi tajemnicze spojrzenie spod lekko przymkniętych powiek. Czas zdawał się zatrzymać w miejscu od czasu ich kłótni, oboje mówili bardzo cicho, jednak tym razem... Dziwaczna otoczka zagadkowości pojawiła się wokół następnej wypowiedzi bruneta. – Wiesz jak sobie wyobrażam ciebie za kilka lat? Eleganckie ubranie, najwyższe oceny na studiach prawniczych, własne mieszkanie... Jestem pewien, że Nowy Jork tylko otworzy przed tobą więcej możliwości. Co powiesz na Harvard?

Idealista otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. W gruncie rzeczy mógł powiedzieć wszystko – podziękować za to, że Grantaire w niego wierzył lub wyśmiać zbyt wygórowane oczekiwania. Był w stanie podejść do tego z humorem albo powagą, zareagować jakkolwiek, jednak ucichł.

Czasami z wszelakich możliwości najlepszą okazywało się zachowanie milczenia.

Grantaire kontynuował:

– Teraz wyobraź sobie życie uciekiniera. Czułbyś dreszczyk emocji, na początku. Potem doszłoby do ciebie, że musisz się ukrywać, bo twoja matka zapewne rozpętałaby chaos w mediach. Nie mógłbyś realizować się nijak. Zapewne mieszkalibyśmy w tanich motelach, ja bym malował i pił, a ty powoli doszedłbyś do wniosku, że wolisz wrócić, chociaż nie chciałbyś wpakować mnie w tarapaty, co na pewno by miało miejsce, gdyby Clara się dowiedziała, że namówiłem cię do ucieczki.

Enjolras pokiwał głową. Naprawdę nie chciał, aby ich związek stał się jedynie wspomnieniem i wiedział, że Grantaire czuł się identycznie, chociaż ich perspektywy postrzegania świata były tak różne, jednak okazały się dopełniać siebie nawzajem.

Pewnie Enjolras nie przyznałby również tego chętnie w żadnych innych okolicznościach, ale naprawdę uwielbiał dźwięk głosu Grantaire'a. Najchętniej słuchałby go cały czas, niezależnie od formy i niekiedy miał wrażenie, że wszczynał kłótnie tylko i wyłącznie po to, aby mieć przyjemność przysłuchiwać się argumentom wychodzącym z akurat tych konkretnych, wyjątkowych ust.

– Sam na to wpadłeś?

– Jesteś dumny, co?

– Nie wiem, co się z tobą stało. To było prawie _odpowiedzialne_.

Grantaire uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, aczkolwiek ciepło.

– Niektórzy mówią, że jeżeli się kogoś kocha, to trzeba dać mu odejść. Nie jestem pewien, czy nie słyszałem tego w jakimś kiczowatym filmie dla dzieci, ale... Wydaje się dość sensowne.

Blondyn otworzył usta w niemym szoku.

Miłość.

Zastanawiał się nad nią tak wiele razy w ostatnim czasie, podczas gdy wcześniej był ślepy na podobne doznania. Testował własne uczucia, porównywał. Bił się z myślami i w końcu, kiedy uprzątnął bałagan we własnym umyśle, był prawie pewien, że powinien wyznać artyście własne uczucia. Nie wiedział jeszcze dokładnie, jak zamierzał to zrobić, lecz podjął postanowienie.

Myślał, że będą mieli więcej czasu.

– Grantaire, ja...

– Nie, Apollo – ubiegł go brunet od razu. – Nie chcę, żebyś to mówił tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że wyjeżdżasz.

Enjolras pokręcił głową.

– Ale ja naprawdę...

– W takim razie zgódź się pójść ze mną na układ.

– Układ?

Grantaire przytaknął.

– Kiedy następnym razem się spotkamy twarzą w twarz i nadal będziesz do mnie czuł to przerażające, wielkie uczucie, wtedy... Będziesz mógł mi to powiedzieć. Ale tylko wtedy. Inaczej nie będzie się liczyć. Mamy umowę?

Blondyn wahał się przez sekundę, ale przytaknął niechętnie.

– Mamy umowę.

*

Grantaire tamtego popołudnia naprawdę nie chciał wypuścić Enjolrasa z własnych ramion, ignorując dezaprobujące spojrzenia Clary zza samochodowej szyby. Kierowca taksówki pakował wszystkie bagaże, które chłopcy wcześniej starali się prawidłowo przygotować. Klapa bagażnika trzasnęła nieprzyjemnie.

Blondyn odsunął się odrobinę.

– Zadzwonię do ciebie, kiedy tylko wylądujemy w Nowym Jorku.

– Będę czekał – obiecał Grantaire i zmusił się do obserwowania, jak Enjolras odchodził, zajmując tylne miejsce w dość przepastnym samochodzie.

Artysta wymusił na twarzy uśmiech i zrobił wszystko, aby się nie rozpłakać, ponieważ w końcu wszystko miało być w porządku – umawiali się na telefony, maile, nawet listową korespondencję; na wszystko, co pomogłoby im w zachowaniu relacji, którą mieli.

Enjolras przycisnął dłoń do szyby, kiedy taksówka odjeżdżała. Brunet pomachał mu delikatnie. Przyłapał się na tym, że stał w miejscu parę minut za długo po tym, jak auto zniknęło z pola widzenia.

Tamtą noc spędził na wgapianiu się w ekran komórki w oczekiwaniu na jakikolwiek znak życia od Enjolrasa.

Problem w tym, że telefon nigdy nie nadszedł.


	14. Rozdział 14

Grantaire nie wiedział, kiedy konkretnie przestał dostrzegać jakikolwiek sens w swoim nędznym egzystowaniu, jednak gromadzące się butelki whisky pod jego łóżkiem nie świadczyły o niczym pozytywnym. Uciekał z zajęć, a jeżeli na nie uczęszczał, dostawał jedynie marne oceny. Sugestywnie odcinał się od zmartwionego Jehana i stracił rachubę, ile razy pytał Combeferre'ego o to, czy Enjolras nie poczynił żadnej próby kontaktu.

'Ferre nigdy nie komentował głębokich worów pod oczami Grantaire'a. Ani razu również nie miał dla bruneta pozytywnych wieści.

Artysta przez pewien czas codziennie usiłował dodzwonić się do Enjolrasa, niestety bezskutecznie. Zostawiał wiadomości na poczcie głosowej i starał się żyć dalej, jednak nigdy nie odkładał komórki zbyt daleko _na wszelki wypadek_.

Większość czasu spędzał na wlewaniu w siebie różnego rodzaju alkoholu i paleniu marihuany. Słyszał jak przyjaciele dobijali się do drzwi jego pokoju i starali się przemówić mu do rozsądku. Nigdy nie otworzył.

Tamtego dnia Prouvaire wparował do jego sypialni bezceremonialnie.

– Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co robisz?! – wykrzyknął, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Grantaire siedział na podłodze z głową odchyloną do tyłu, opartą o ścianę. Butelka taniego alkoholu znajdowała się przy jego boku – prawie pusta. Brunet zamrugał parę razy ze zdziwienia.

– Jak tutaj wszedłeś?

Jehan zmarszczył nos.

– Courf włamał się do gabinetu Javerta i ukradł klucz do twojego pokoju – odparł, przewracając oczami nieznacznie. – Ale nie zmieniaj tematu! Dlaczego zasunąłeś żaluzje? Ten pokój nie widział prawdziwego światła od wieków i naprawdę mam nadzieję, że ten zapach zgnilizny nie dochodzi od ciebie, tylko od jakiejś kanapki, którą wrzuciłeś za łóżko w swojej niedoli.

Rudy chłopak zaczął krzątać się po pokoju z niemą irytacją. Pomieszczenie nagle stało się bardzo jasne, przez co Grantaire musiał zmrużyć powieki. Jehan uchylił jedno z okien, aby wpuścić odrobinę świeżego powietrza i jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem zabrał alkohol swojemu przyjacielowi.

Miał go odłożyć lub najprawdopodobniej wyrzucić, a w najlepszym razie schować w jakieś tajemnicze miejsce, gdzie artysta nigdy by go nie znalazł, ale Grantaire chwycił go za ramię przezornie.

– Czemu to robisz?

Prouvaire westchnął ciężko.

– Zależy mi na tobie, 'Taire. Nie zmarnujesz sobie życia – stwierdził twardo i wyswobodził się z uścisku. – Nie pozwolę na to. Niezależnie od tego, czy Enjolras zdecyduje się wreszcie pofatygować i napisać ci nędznego SMS-a.

– Nie rozumiesz...

– Och, doskonale rozumiem. Nie będę wypełniać twojego złamanego serca nadzieją. Potrzebujesz czego innego i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Brunet zacisnął mocno zęby i podciągnął się do góry, prostując plecy.

– Uważasz się za lepszego, co? – sarknął. – Ode mnie, od Enjolrasa. Z pewnością! Ponieważ nie masz problemów i możesz się skupiać tylko na tym, co następnego zamierzasz umieścić w swoich beznadziejnych wierszach.

Jehan zacisnął usta w kreskę.

– Wiem, że nie masz tego na myśli – powiedział po chwili. Jego ton głosu był cichy, jednak pełne przekonanie nadal wybrzmiewało w słowach. – Mówisz tak, ponieważ chcesz, żebym zostawił cię w spokoju. Nie zostawię, 'Taire – zapewnił go powoli, kręcąc głową delikatnie. – I mylisz się. Mam problemy. Ty po prostu przestałeś ich słuchać.

Grantaire przeszedł parę kroków chwiejnie i chwycił za butelkę wody, którą opróżnił do połowy. W międzyczasie znalazł również aspirynę. Przebywanie w stanie permanentnego upojenia alkoholowego miało znaczące minusy. Jednym z nich był nieustanny ból głowy, kiedy tylko odstawiało się procenty na dłuższy czas. Zaś artysta miał już zdecydowanie zbyt dużą ilość zmartwień na głowie, aby zadręczać się równocześnie pulsującym bólem skroni.

Po namyśle wziął jeszcze jedną aspirynę i usiadł na łóżku, mierząc Jehana zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem.

– Skoro chcesz marnować swój czas, nie mogę ci zabronić – prychnął.

Prouvaire wbrew wszelkiej logice, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Być może przyjaciel obraził jego największą pasję, ale rozstanie z Enjolrasem zdecydowanie stanowiło okoliczności łagodzące. Poetę cieszyło zaś to, że dostał wolną rękę na wydostanie Grantaire'a z bagna, w jakim się znalazł.

Chłopak po sekundzie namysłu podszedł do biurka i zaczął porządkować porozrzucane papiery. Starał się przez pewien czas zignorować fakt, że na większości widniał rysunek złotych loków i niebieskich oczu. Nie zamierzał rozdrapywać ran Grantaire'a jeszcze bardziej.

– Nauczyciel rysunku o ciebie pytał – zakomunikował.

Grantaire uniósł brwi.

– Zdarza mu się – stwierdził bez zainteresowania.

– Właściwie wszyscy nauczyciele o ciebie pytają, ale on zrobił to w uprzejmy sposób, więc pomyślałem, że warto byłoby cię poinformować – kontynuował niezrażony Jehan, wyrzucając pomięte kartki do kosza, a resztę składając w równe kupki. – Podobno organizowany jest jakiś konkurs plastyczny, do którego zostałeś zgłoszony. To może być dla ciebie wielka szansa.

Na twarzy bruneta pojawił się grymas.

– Odniosłem wrażenie, że chcesz mi sprzedać polisę na życie. Myślę, że sobie daruję. Pozwolisz?

– Ktoś ci już mówił, że twój sarkazm jest irytujący jak cholera?

– Mówili gorzej.

Jehan wypuścił oddech z płuc i zdał sobie sprawę, że blat został już prawidłowo uporządkowany. Po paru sekundach wstał, aby sięgnąć do komody z ubraniami przyjaciela.

– Powinieneś się przebrać. Twoje ciuchy śmierdzą alkoholem na kilometr – zauważył mimochodem, przeglądając zawartość środkowej szuflady. Wyjął świeżą parę spodni i zieloną koszulę, które rzucił na łóżko nieopodal bruneta, kiedy pomiędzy materiałami zatrzeszczała foliowa torebeczka. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i sięgnął po przedmiot, który stanowił źródło szmeru. Przedmiot, który okazał się być wypełniony białym proszkiem. – Nie wierzę... – mruknął pod nosem. Podniósł narkotyk dwoma palcami i uniósł go na pewną wysokość, aby ten był dobrze widoczny dla Grantaire'a. – Naprawdę nie wierzę!

Provaire nie znał się na używkach. Nie orientował się w ich rodzajach i cenach oraz dostępności w danych regionach, czy też środowiskach. Nie miał również zielonego pojęcia, czy przed jego nosem znajdowała się amfetamina, czy może któryś z nawet cięższych narkotyków pokroju kokainy albo heroiny. Wiedział jedynie, że każda alternatywa byłaby istnym okropieństwem, biorąc pod uwagę skłonności artysty do uzależnień.

Wziął głęboki oddech. Jego ręka trzęsła się nieznacznie. _To już nie były żarty._

Ale z drugiej strony, czy to kiedykolwiek były żarty?

– Obiecałeś, że już nigdy nie weźmiesz takiego świństwa! – wykrzyknął. – Co innego wódka i marihuana, to może cię zabić w mgnieniu oka!

Grantaire wzruszył ramionami.

– Ale nigdy nie byłem zbyt dobry w dotrzymywaniu obietnic, prawda?

Niższy chłopak zatrzasnął szufladę głośno i bezmyślnie rzucił opakowaniem w Grantaire'a.

– On nie jest tego wart.

– On jest wart wszystkiego.

– Nawet żałosnej śmierci od przedawkowania, tak?! Jeżeli sądzisz, że ci na to pozwolę, to się grubo mylisz. Nie będziesz się faszerował narkotykami... – stwierdził bezbarwnie Jehan, chwytając przyjaciela za ramię mocno.

Zamierzał go podciągnąć do pionu, jednak nie był na tyle silny. Brunet chwycił go za nadgarstek, co spowodowało jedynie, że poeta zaczął się szarpać i sam wylądował na nieelegancko wyglądającym posłaniu, po czym został odepchnięty silnym ruchem, co spowodowało, że spadł na podłogę.

Poczuł ostry ból w jednej ze swoich dłoni i uniósł pusty wzrok na Grantaire'a, który wciąż siedział w tym samym miejscu z zaciśniętymi pięściami oraz zębami kurczowo. Z oka Prouvaire'a poleciała gorzka łza.

Ten gest zdawał się niejako otrzeźwić artystę.

– O mój Boże, Jehan, przepraszam – powiedział szybko, pojawiając się natychmiastowo u boku rudzielca, aby sprawdzić, czy nic mu się nie stało.

Kolejna łza spłynęła po policzku chłopaka.

– Wyrzucisz cały swój alkohol, a to świństwo spuścisz w toalecie – oznajmił drżącym głosem. – Przebierzesz się. Będziesz znowu chodził na zajęcia. Wygrasz ten idiotyczny konkurs i nie zmarnujesz sobie życia. Albo pójdę do Javerta i powiem mu, że bierzesz, a on wyśle cię prosto na odwyk. Wybieraj.

*

Grantaire wygrał ten konkurs i zorganizował swoją pierwszą wystawę.

Ukończył szkołę z jako takimi ocenami i przeprowadził się do Paryża, gdzie zarabiał na życie malując. W odległych planach miał kupienie własnej galerii sztuki. Regularnie widywał się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi ze szkoły średniej, którzy również znaleźli dla siebie miejsce w stolicy. Minęły trzy lata.

Brunet nie zmienił swojego numeru telefonu. Enjolras nie zadzwonił.

Jednego ze słonecznych, letnich dni Grantaire jednak dostał dość znaczący telefon od swojego menadżera. Mężczyzna brzmiał na podekscytowanego.

– Załatwiłem ci wystawę. W Nowym Jorku.


	15. Rozdział 15

Grantaire zdecydowanie nie był zadowolony ze swojego obecnego położenia. Spędził tak wiele czasu na wyobrażaniu sobie Nowego Jorku, a konkretnie pewniej persony w gąszczu wieżowców, że kiedy faktycznie znalazł się na ulicach metropolii, poczuł się wręcz klaustrofobicznie.

Wmawiał sobie, że ruszył naprzód.

Przecież tak było. Cholera, nawet miał w ciągu minionych trzech lat paru partnerów i wszystko zdawało się zmierzać w odpowiednim kierunku. Być może żaden ze związków nie okazał się być dość dobry ani zajmujący, aby odciągnąć jego uwagę od wspomnień niebieskich oczu i złotych loków, ale na tym polegała miłość, prawda? Jak już raz zaczynało się kogoś kochać, to uczucie nie odchodziło.

Brunet mógł się jedynie łudzić, że na jakimś etapie w życiu znów się w kimś zakocha i pożegna nieprzyjemną pustkę w sercu.

W jego kieszeni zaczęła grać melodia dzwonka telefonu.

– Jak sobie radzisz, artysto?

– W porządku, 'Ponine.

Nieprzyjemna cisza zaległa w słuchawce do czasu, kiedy dziewczyna wydała z siebie nieusatysfakcjonowane prychnięcie.

– Jehan mi o wszystkim mówił – stwierdziła w formie wyjaśnienia. Rzeczywiście, Grantaire poprzedniego dnia dzwonił do rudzielca, aby się mu nieco wyżalić z obrzydliwego humoru, jednak całkowicie zapomniał, że w kręgu ich przyjaciół nic nie mogło pozostać tajemnicą. A powinien był się już do tego przyzwyczaić. – Skopiesz tyłki krytykom na tej wystawie, jasne?

Chłopak zaśmiał się lekko.

– Postaram się.

– Mam nadzieję, bo z pustymi rękami to my cię z powrotem nie przyjmiemy – zażartowała. – Ale tak na serio, R: jak się trzymasz?

Grantaire westchnął ciężko.

– Gdybym miał tu być dłużej, pewnie bym się rozpłakał – stwierdził po chwili. – Ale na szczęście wyjeżdżam za parę dni. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się ucieszę, kiedy zamiast tych obrzydliwych hot dogów zobaczę pretensjonalne, francuskie croissanty.

– Pamiętaj, że mamy do zrobienia maraton filmowy, bo ostatni przegapiłeś! – odparła Eponine, śmiejąc się do słuchawki. Może to był najlepszy sposób. Podchodzenie do smutków z pewnego rodzaju dystansem. – Teraz muszę lecieć, R. Zadzwonię później.

Zanim się zorientował, dziewczyna zakończyła połączenie.

Brunet rozejrzał się po ulicy z niemą dozą krytycyzmu we własnym wzroku. Stał przed galerią, w której organizowano mu wystawę. Obrazy jego autorstwa zapełniły wszystkie półki dokładnie na pięć dni lub raczej wieczorów, podczas gdy elegancko ubrana klasa wyższa przechadzała się po korytarzach i rzucała pseudointelektualne komentarze.

Grantaire zdecydowanie nie potrafił tam usiedzieć dłużej, niż było to konieczne, choć nie wiedział, czy bezcelowe włóczenie się po jego najmniej ulubionym mieście na świecie stanowiło lepsze zajęcie. Zdecydował jednak, że zakupienie czegoś do picia byłoby odpowiednim zabiegiem.

Nieopodal znajdowała się przyjaźnie wyglądająca kawiarnia o nazwie Musain. Mężczyzna postanowił się do niej przejść. W środku panowała przyjemna atmosfera, a stoliki były w większości pozajmowane przez młodych ludzi, studentów. Wybór napojów kofeinowych również nie ograniczał się jedynie do podstawowych rodzajów.

Mimo, że Grantaire zazwyczaj pił klasyczną, czarną kawę, tym razem zdecydował się puścić wodzę fantazji i przywołać bolesne wspomnienia.

– Poproszę karmelowe latte macchiato.

Chował resztę do kieszeni, kiedy za plecami usłyszał delikatny, raczej nieśmiały głos.

– Kto w ogóle pije takie świństwa?

Brunet wytrzeszczył oczy i miał wrażenie, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. O mało nie upuścił monet, które miał w ręce. Schował je ostrożnie i powoli zwrócił się w kierunku, z którego dobiegło pytanie, siląc się na spokój.

_Enjolras._

Jeżeli Grantaire wcześniej myślał, że blondyn był piękny – nigdy nie przypuszczał, jak chłopak mógłby wyglądać za kilka lat. Enjolras miał nieco dłuższe włosy, które opadały mu na ramiona wdzięcznie i parę centymetrów wzrostu więcej. Jego postawa była dość niepewna, ale ubiór świadczył o tym, co kiedyś przepowiedział mu artysta. Był elegancki, chociaż nie zbytnio sztywny, ale idealnie dopasowany.

Grantaire otworzył usta i przez chwilę obawiał się, że wyjdzie z nich jakaś nieokreślona grupa niezrozumiałych głosek oraz sylab, ale w jakiś sposób zdołał wypowiedzieć:

– Sentyment.

Enjolras pokiwał głową.

– Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał, a w jego oczach błyszczała nadzieja.

Brunet nie potrafił mu odmówić. Dostał zamówioną kawę i ruszył na tył kawiarni, gdzie zajął jeden z pustych stolików. Po drodze o mało nie rozlał gorącego płynu, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że jego ręce drżały. Kiedy już usiadł, zacisnął je nieco, a spojrzenie skierował na _byłego_ chłopaka.

Nie potrafił jednak zagaić rozmowy. Nie miał pojęcia, od czego mógłby taką konwersację zacząć. Miał tyle pytań, na które odpowiedzi paliły go od środka przez tak wiele czasu, ale jednocześnie wmawiał sobie, że ich nie potrzebował. Oczekiwał po sobie mocniejszego charakteru. Nie chciał... Bezmyślnie cieszyć się na odnowienie relacji z kimś, kto lata wcześniej porzucił go, jak zużytą zabawkę. Nie wiedział, czy miał na tyle siły psychicznej, aby przygotować się na potencjalne, ponowne odtrącenie.

Enjolras zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

– Słyszałem, że masz tutaj wystawę. Nawet widziałem plakat przed galerią. To niesamowite, do czego doszedłeś – powiedział przyjacielsko.

Grantaire zmarszczył brwi.

– Możesz przestać?

– Zawsze wiedziałem, że to wszystko stało przed tobą otworem, wystarczyło tylko sięgnąć...

– Nie masz prawda tego robić – sarknął artysta. Serce biło mu w klatce piersiowej mocno i miał dziwne wrażenie, że Enjolras potrafił je usłyszeć, zajrzeć głęboko do środka, a następnie wydobyć wszystkie jego uczucia, jak to umiał w przeszłości. Grantaire nie mógł trwać w neutralnej pozie. Nie po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszedł. – Nie masz prawa zachowywać się, jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło. Myślisz, że chciałem tutaj przyjeżdżać? Niedoczekanie twoje. Mój menadżer nie dał mi nawet szansy wyboru, ponieważ, ha! „To dla mnie ogromna szansa”. Wszyscy mówią to samo. A po tobie akurat spodziewałem się czegoś więcej niż uprzejmości.

Parę osób z sąsiednich stolików popatrzyło w ich kierunku z zaniepokojeniem tudzież zaciekawieniem. Enjolras przygryzł wargę z konsternacją.

– Grantaire, ja...

– Nie, Enjolras. Miałeś szansę odezwać się do mnie przez ten cały czas. Teraz na odmianę musisz posłuchać mnie – stwierdził brunet twardo. – Nie masz pojęcia, przez co przechodziłem, kiedy wyjechałeś. Na początku byłem pewien, że coś ci się stało. Potem zacząłem się przekonywać do tego, że może znalazłeś sobie kogoś ciekawszego ode mnie w Nowym Jorku i byłoby to w porządku. Nie miałbym do ciebie pretensji. Ale myślałem... Jak bardzo musisz mnie _nienawidzić_ , żeby trzymać mnie w takiej niepewności? – zapytał, a jego głos załamał się beznadziejnie. – Co takiego zrobiłem, abyś darzył mnie tak obrzydliwym uczuciem? Nie potrafiłem się skupić na niczym innym. Potem sięgnąłem po alkohol, narkotyki i już nic się nie liczyło, a gdyby nie moi przyjaciele, naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co by się ze mną stało. Przyjaciele... Pamiętasz jeszcze swoich przyjaciół? Tych, których również zostawiłeś bez słowa? A teraz przychodzisz, jak gdyby nigdy nic i myślisz, że wszystko będzie w porządku, jeżeli skomplementujesz moje pieprzone obrazy. Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, że będę w Nowym Jorku?

Enjolras zaniemówił, chociaż naprawdę rzadko mu się to zdarzało, ale najwidoczniej Grantaire nie utracił tej wyjątkowej umiejętności powodowania u niego mętliku w głowie. Blondyn wyglądał, jakby każde kolejne zdanie usłyszanego monologu było sztyletem wbitym w jego serce.

– Przepraszam – szepnął. – Nie miałem pojęcia, ja... Naprawdę przepraszam. Tak bardzo mi przykro.

– Nie obchodzą mnie twoje przeprosiny – prychnął Grantaire.

_Obchodziły._

Blondyn wziął płytki oddech.

– Rozumiem, że możesz mną teraz gardzić. Masz prawo – powiedział szybko, żałośnie. – Ale parę tygodni temu zadzwonił do mnie Jehan, który gdzieś znalazł mój numer i wszystko mu wytłumaczyłem. Myślę, że zrozumiał. Chociaż wciąż był na mnie wściekły. Nie miałem możliwości przyjechać do Francji, ale musiałem się z tobą spotkać, więc on postanowił namówić twojego menadżera do tej wystawy. Mógłbyś być teraz wszędzie na świecie, podobno jesteś rozchwytywanym artystą. Ale zostałeś wysłany tutaj dla mnie. Słyszałem, że Eponine też we wszystkim pomagała.

Stwierdzenie „Jehan mi o wszystkim mówił” nagle nabrało większego sensu.

– Musiałeś się ze mną spotkać?

– Najbardziej na świecie.

– Czemu?

– Żeby ci wszystko wyjaśnić.

– W takim razie słucham.

Enjolras przytaknął niepewnie i po chwili zaczął opowiadać:

– Tego dnia, kiedy wyjeżdżałem, zanim wsiadłem do samolotu... Powiedziałem mojej matce, że cię kocham. Powiedziałem jej, że chcę zawrócić, bo nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie i naprawdę myślałem, że ona to zrozumie – stwierdził cicho, uśmiechając się blado, chociaż niekoniecznie szczerze w stosunku do własnych emocji. – Nie zrozumiała. Wzięła mój telefon i obwieściła, że ten etap jest już dla mnie przeszłością, a jeżeli będę do niego wracał, wyśle mnie do psychiatry, który wybije mi z głowy tak niepoważne zachowanie.

Gorzki śmiech uleciał z warg blondyna, kiedy ten spuścił wzrok i zdawał się mówić tylko do siebie, jakby nikomu innemu nie ufał w sprawach bolesnej przeszłości.

– Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że moja matka ze wszystkich rzeczy, miałaby problem akurat z homoseksualizmem. Może nawet nie miała, a tylko potrzebowała wygodnego pretekstu? W każdym razie jak pewnie przypuszczasz, nie poddałem się i przy każdej możliwej okazji wspominałem o tobie i powrocie do Francji – powiedział, a jego następne słowa poprzedzało lekkie westchnienie. – Spełniła swoją groźbę. Na przestrzeni pierwszych miesięcy widywałem się mnóstwem psychiatrów, a każdy z nich usiłował mi wmówić, że jestem nic nie wartym śmieciem, który odstaje od normy z powodu tego, że rodzice nie przywiązywali do niego zbyt dużej uwagi w dzieciństwie i powinien się poprawić. Matka prawiła mi banały odnośnie tego, jak cała firma ojca będzie niedługo na moich barkach, ponieważ zostało tak zapisane w jego testamencie. Uwierzyłem w to wszystko. Uwierzyłem, że moje życie w Nowym Jorku oznaczało nowy etap, ponieważ nie miałem nic na poparcie własnych przekonań i bałem się zostać całkowicie sam, po tym jak zabrakło ciebie u mego boku.

Oczy Enjolrasa zrobiły się mokre od świeżych łez, przez co Grantaire chciał go przytulić do siebie, jednak powstrzymał się i zachował ciszę, pozwalając blondynowi na kontynuację.

– Dopiero w momencie, kiedy skończyłem 18 lat, zorientowałem się, jak bardzo mną zmanipulowali. Uświadomiłem sobie, że ponad wszystko tęskniłem za twoim głosem, sarkastycznymi komentarzami i tym, że nazywałeś mnie „Apollo”. Zamieszkałem z daleka od mojej matki, ale nie miałem pojęcia, jak mógłbym się z tobą skontaktować. Może to brzmi banalnie, ale próbowałem każdego sposobu, oprócz powrotu do Francji. Wiedziałem, że nawet, gdybym się na to zdecydował, nie wiedziałbym, gdzie mógłbym cię znaleźć. Na dodatek byłem przekonany, że najprawdopodobniej już o mnie zapomniałeś. Miałem firmę do pokierowania i studia do zaczęcia, i wciąż się _bałem._ Wiem, że teraz cię to nie obchodzi – dodał, przełykając ślinę. – Ale zrobiłbym wszystko, aby cofnąć czas i uciec z tobą tamtego dnia.

Grantaire uśmiechnął się lekko. Wyobrażał sobie wiele razy, jak mogłoby wyglądać ich spotkanie po latach. Wtedy sądził, że oddawał się bezsensownym marzeniom, a jednak... Okazało się, że jego najśmielsze pragnienia znajdowały się na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Enjolras uniósł podróbek i postanowił dokończyć monolog, patrząc Grantaire'owi prosto w oczy.

– Pewnie już zapomniałeś, skoro pytasz, dlaczego chciałem się z tobą spotkać. Ale musiałem ci też powiedzieć, jak bardzo cię kocham i zapytać, czy mam jeszcze szansę.

Uśmiech bruneta poszerzył się ze szczerym niedowierzaniem. Chłopak sięgnął do dłoni Enjolrasa i pokrył ją własną w pokrzepiającym geście. Czuł delikatną skórę pod własnymi palcami, której dotyk nie był jak żaden inny dotyk. Wciągnął powietrze i doszedł do wniosku, że blondyn pachniał dokładnie tak samo, jak trzy lata temu i wprost nie mógł dać wiary własnemu szczęściu.

– Ty zawsze miałbyś szansę.

– Czy to znaczy... Że nadal mnie kochasz? – zapytał niepewnie Enjolras.

– Nigdy nie przestałem, Apollo.

Blondyn roześmiał się ze szczęścia.

*

Dwa tygodnie później mężczyźni przywykli do budzenia się każdego poranka oraz zasypiania coraz to kolejnych nocy we własnych ramionach. Grantaire przygotowywał śniadania i malował, a nawet myślał o wynajęciu sobie pracowni w centrum miasta. Enjolras chodził na wykłady i zebrania w firmie, chociaż wciąż większość obowiązków wykonywał za niego zaufany zastępca, jednak nie była to już na szczęście jego matka, na której temat nikt raczej nie chciał zbyt wiele słyszeć. Blondyn pokazywał swojemu chłopakowi ulubione miejsca w Nowym Jorku. Grantaire zaś przekonał partnera do odświeżenia kontaktu z przyjaciółmi. Courfeyrac niemal eksplodował ze szczęścia, kiedy usłyszał głos Enjolrasa, a jego reakcja na ich ponowny związek była nawet bardziej entuzjastyczna. 'Ferre najzwyczajniej życzył im szczęścia, ale dało się usłyszeć w jego tonie głosu, jak bardzo tak naprawdę był radosny.

Podczas niedziel Enjolras nie miał żadnych zajęć, także mężczyźni zostawali dłużej w łóżku, oddając się różnym, namiętnym czynnościom lub po prostu leżąc blisko siebie i upajając się własnym towarzystwem.

Blondyn nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

– Chcę, żebyś został tutaj na zawsze – szepnął.

Grantaire uniósł nieznacznie brwi.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko temu.

– Potrzebujesz wizy – dodał Enjolras z mniejszą dozą przyjemności. Wiedział, jak surowo traktowano imigrantów w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a zdecydowanie nie chciał, aby jakakolwiek krzywda spotkała artystę. Zaś staranie się o wizę wymagało wiele cierpliwości, złożenia skomplikowanych pism oraz wielu żmudnych procedur.

Wyraz twarzy bruneta zaś się rozjaśnił.

– W takim razie rozwiązanie jest jasne – odparł, pochylając się do pocałunku. Kiedy po paru sekundach oderwał się od warg partnera, szepnął: – Musisz za mnie wyjść.

Miesiąc później odbyła się ceremonia, podczas której Grantaire płakał, kiedy zobaczył Enjolrasa na drugim końcu długiego, eleganckiego dywanu, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, gdyby nie zrobiono pamiątkowego widea. Ich przyjaciele w komplecie zjawili się w Nowym Jorku i oczywiście, że Jehan z Eponine chwalili się własnym sukcesem, a Courfeyrac zarzucił młodą parę milionem pytań. Dostali wielkie ciasto pokryte ogromną warstwą lukru, które zostało krzywo pokrojone, a Grantaire popisywał się ostentacyjnym otwieraniem szampana, którego butelkę później rozbili na szczęście.

Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu wszystko układało się po ich myśli. Nawet nie _tylko_ po ich myśli. Układało się _doskonale_.


End file.
